Forgotten With The Past
by PlushiePlush
Summary: The sequel sequel is finally here, AKA book 3! Ice is finally back, but something's wrong when he finds Cream. Will he be able to build up their relationship from the dust while dealing with Brownie and childhood enemy Fuzen? Probably not, but he can try!
1. Who are you?

_**A girl with blonde hair comes running by, she has an orange jacket that is not zipped over her blue shirt, she is wearing blue jeans. Today her eyes are green, tomorrow they may be blue or gray, no one knows. (My eyes vary day to day, sometimes they will be blue, other times green, maybe gray, sometimes a mixture, its strange really) As she runs by, she is screaming at the top of her lungs.**_

**Mety: (comes chasing after me) Plushie! Calm down!**

**Me: (still running around screaming) OH MY GOD!!!!!!**

**Mety: Plushie! We need to start the chapter!**

**Me: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED HIM AND PUT HIS HEAD IN A BAG!!!!!**

**Mety: PLUSHIE! IT WAS JUST AN ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: (stops running) Not just an anime… a really fucked up anime! First she kills him, and then the other girl comes and chops his head off, kills the other girl, puts the head in the bag and insists that they're still boyfriendXgirlfriend… EVEN THOUGH ITS JUST A HEAD NOW!!!! (freaks out and runs again)**

**Mety: (sighs and sits on the couch)**

**Neoson: (walks in) What's wrong with Plushie this time?**

**Mety: She watched a new anime, it had only 12 episodes.**

**Neoson: Don't tell me she watched-**

**Mety: School Days? Yeah…**

**Neoson: I told her she shouldn't have watched that show… to mature for her… I mean, the guy cheats on his girlfriend with 7 other girls, you gotta take a sign that its not a good anime…**

**Me: It was good, BUT IT WAS SCREWED UP!!!**

**Tekko: HEY! Are we gunna get going on the chapter?**

**Me: oh yeah! Please enjoy the first chapter, but note, I probably will not be updating until I finish my other story!**

**Neoson: But first… (kisses Tekko and he passes out) Okay, now we can start!**

**Me: uh… Note, this is a VERY short chapter!**

A young man floated above the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. He wore a sleeveless, light blue shirt with a black collar, light blue shorts, and arm and leg bands that were a slightly darker shade of blue. His hair was a very light blonde, almost white, it was tied with two forest green bands in front of his ears. His eyes a piercing ice-blue. The strange thing about him, besides the fact that he was floating in midair, was that he had huge elfish-like ears.

"I'm back…" He muttered, one of his ears twitching slightly. Yes, Ice was back. Day in and day out, he hated being back on his planet, but worse, he hated being away from Cream, life without her was hell. He was originally sent back for six months… but sadly, he ended up staying longer than planned, he had to stay for eight months, two months over the time he was supposed to stay. He hoped Cream wasn't mad at him.

"I'm finally back!" He cheered and spun around in the air. After a couple seconds, he stopped and pulled out a tracking device. "Cream should be… right over… there!" Ice saw Cream walking through the busy sidewalk beneath him.

She hadn't changed much, her golden hair was slightly longer, still that same orange color though. She wore an orange shirt with white sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. Ice giggled, she really hadn't changed.

Ice didn't care if he was caught and had his cover blown, he wanted to see Cream, so he flew down and immediately tackled her into a hug.

"Cream! I'm back!" He let her go and smiled sweetly at her. "I've missed you so much…" He stretched his arms out, waiting for her to run up and hug him, but instead, she just stood there.

She looked him over once, twice, three times before she got a sort of confused, angry look on her face as she pushed him further away from her. She then glared at him before she spoke.

"_Who the hell are you!?_"


	2. To the cafe

**Me: Horray!**

**Mety: What are you so cheery about?**

**Me: I'm going on vacation, my first ever vacation! And it's to Hawaii! **

**Tekko: How long are you going to be gone?**

**Me: Two weeks!**

**Tekko: (clutches my leg and starts crying) No! You can't leave for that long! Me and Neoson will be lonely!**

**Me: uh… yeah about that…**

**Neoson: (putting stuff into a bag) I'm going too…**

**Tekko: (Let's go of my leg and runs over and clutches Neoson's leg instead) NOOOO!!!!!!! Not Neoson! Now I'll be twice as lonely!**

**Me: Hey, it won't be that bad! You can hang out with Sor and Blay! **

**Sword and Blade: (spar until one is unconscious, which is Blade)**

**Tekko: (gets freaked out) No thank you please! I think they'll kill me!**

**Me: No they wont! Well, Mety and Sor maybe… but Blay wont! I think you two would get alone great! At least try to be friends!**

**Tekko: Okay! (walks over to Blade and wakes him up) Hey! Wanna go get some ice-cream?**

**Blade: Nah, I hate that stuff.**

**Tekko: (walks back over to me) I dislike him already…**

**Me: Well at least I tried! Good luck!**

**Neoson: With that in mind… let's start the chapter!**

_Month 1, week 1, day 3_

_Dear Ice,_

_Guess what! Ichigo told me that I can write letters to you, then I can give them to her, then she'll give then to Kisshu, and Kisshu will give them to Pai and Pai will try to find a way to get them to you! If he can't get them to you, he'll hold onto them for when you get back! I don't know what day it is when you get this, for all I know, you might be back already and we are laughing at this together. Wouldn't that be funny? Well I should go, I miss you and I can't wait for you to get back._

_Love, Cream_

Ice stood staring at her, then, he began to laugh. "N-Nice joke Cream…" He had a feeling that she wasn't joking.

"W-Whoever you are… j-just stay away!" Cream started to slowly back away. " It's September! Not Halloween or Christmas, so take off the creepy elf ears and just go away!" Cream then ran off, leaving Ice standing there, stunned.

Ice could feel his heart breaking, his mind falling as he couldn't understand anything anymore, why did she run from him? Did she hate him? Was it true, that she had no clue who he was? Did she forget? When did she forget? How did she forget? _Why_ did she forget? So many questions floated around I his head, none of which he could answer. The whole world seemed to be spinning as he stumbled about, not sure where he was going.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

The café was quite busy, everyone was running all over the place. Keiichiro put a cake on the counter, which Ichigo picked up to bring to a table, then things went haywire. Pudding was attempting to jump from one side of the room to the other, from the roof. She could of made it, had the collar of her waitress uniform not of gotten caught on one of the lamps jutting out from the walls. She struggled abit, waving her arms and legs all over the place, and then she fell.

"I'm okay NaNoDa!" She reassured everyone. If only she had spoken sooner, then Lettuce would of know she was on the floor, but she didn't, and Lettuce tripped, the tray of food scattering everywhere. The tea cups went flying and smashing on the walls, small desserts covering the floors, one of the tea cups even hit Mint in the head, knocking her unconscious… that's where the cake comes in. Ichigo tried to carry it through the chaos… but she slipped and the cake went flying.

**_SPLAT!_**

"You are soooo not getting a raise…" the victim of the flying cake, or better known as Ryou, growled, wipping of the remains of the once highly decorated cake.

"NO! MY CAKE!" Keiichiro came running in, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?"

XXXXX Later XXXXX

By now the café had been cleaned up and they were just about to close up, when the main doors came swinging open.

"Sorry," Ichigo began, "We're closed and-" She stopped talking when she saw who was there.

Ice stood in the doorway, a horrified expression on his face. "Help…" He barely managed to mutter before he collapsed onto the ground.

**Me: Alrighty, because I am too busy, we won't be doing reviews today, BUT if you really wanted your review posted, just tell me and I'll put it in next time, now the final thing I need to tell you is, if you wanted to, please fill in this form, if you do, you will star in an upcoming authoress note. **

_Personality-_

_Hair color-_

_Hair style-_

_Eye color-_

_Favorite color-_

_Average clothes-_

_Love interest (describe them too please!)-_

_People you hate-_

_If you were to give me a present, what it would be-_

**Me: Okay? So just fill that in!**

**Mety: Why?**

**Me: That's a secret!**

**Mety: Alright then… (turns away)**

**Me: Are you okay? You seem mad… (I go over and try to hug him)**

**Mety: (Pushes me away) Don't touch me!**

**Me: What's your problem!?**

**Mety: NOTHING!**

**Me: Then why do you always ignore people when they try to help you!?**

**Mety: Maybe I don't need their help!**

**Me: Or maybe you just wont accept that you need help!**

**Mety: SHUT UP!**

**Me: MAKE ME!**

**Mety: (glares at me) Don't tempt me…**

**Me: (glares back) You don't have the guts…**

**Mety: I do too…**

**Me: Then go ahead…**

**Mety: (glares again before his cape turns into large, webbed, bat-like wings, which are a dark grayish-purple, he then uses them to propel himself into the air, he then lands on an edge of the ceiling that juts out, too high to reach with even a ladder)**

**Me: (Thinks for a bit) I know why you refuse help… **

**Mety: No you don't!**

**Me: I do too! Its because you don't want to get close to anyone!**

**Mety: No!**

**Me: Yes! That's exactly the reason! Because you think that by getting close to someone… that they…**

**Mety: (covers his ears and starts yelling) LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!**

**Me: That they…**

**Mety: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA! LA! LA!**

**Me: THAT THEY'LL DIE!**

**Mety: (stops and puts his hands down) What do you mean?**

**Me: You know exactly what I mean! Your afraid that when get close to someone, that they'll die! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**

**Mety: Shut up…**

**Me: You're just a freaking scaredy-cat! Afraid that anyone you meet will either die, or betray you! BECAUSE EVERYONE YOU USED TO KNOW DID JUST THAT!**

**Mety: SHUT UP! (He then throws his sword at me, it misses, as was his intention, but it does cut off a piece of my hair)**

**Me: (whispers) but you're wrong… Although everyone has to die at some point… I would never betray you… (walks over to Tekko and drops some keys into his hands) Take care of the house while I'm gone… err… well… what's left of it at least…**

**Tekko: Okay!**

**Me: Bye Tekko! Blay! Sor! … bye Mety… C'mon Neoson! Or we'll miss the plane!**

**Neoson: Alright! (quickly kisses Tekko) I'll miss ya! (walks with me out the door)**

**Tekko: (waves while stuttering) B-B-B-Bye N-Neoson…**

**Mety: (flies off of the ledge and lands next to Tekko, his wings then turn back into his cape) Hey, where's Plushie going?**

**Tekko: (confused) Huh? She didn't tell you? She's going to Hawaii for two weeks.**

**Mety: WHAT!?**

**Tekko: Yeah, she was going to tell you… I think… I dunno…**

**Mety: Damn it!**

**Sword and Blade: What's wrong Sir?**

**Mety: If I'd known she was going to be leaving, I wouldn't of been such an asshole towards her…**

**Sword: But you're always an asshole towards her.**

**Mety: Yeah, I know, and that's the problem…**

**Tekko: (sighs) Well, I guess until Plushie comes back, there'll be no more updates… so, still remember to fill out that form and… (thinks for a moment before his eyes go wide and he runs into the kitchen) Plushie left me incharge! Which means that I can do what I want! Which means-! (He then opens the freezer and stares at all the ice-cream) _I CAN EAT ALL THE ICE-CREAM I WANT!!!!!_**** See ya all later. YAY!!! ICE-CREAM!!!!!**


	3. More confussion

**Tekko: (typing rapidly on the computer, but clearly he doesn't understand so all he is writing is zhudfbhgdvfhjfgyb and so forth) Must… write… fanfic… for… Plushie… must… be… helpful… I'M FAILING AT THIS AHHH!!!!!! (starts crying)**

**Me: Aloha! (hello!)**

**Neoson: We're back!**

**Me: (walks through the door) After you Neoson! (holds the door for her)**

**Neoson: No, no, no. After you… (snickers) Lupika!**

**Me: HEY! **

**Neoson: What? That is your name!**

**Me: Um… in Hawaiian! **

**Neoson: Yeah, so?**

**Me: I don't like being called that!**

**Neoson: But its your name in Hawaiian!**

**Me: Yeah! My REAL name! Not Plushie!**

**Tekko: Oh, so you mean, Lupika means R- (I quickly cover his mouth)**

**Me: No one is allowed to say my real name…**

**Tekko: okay! Also I tried to write the story for you while you were gone… but I couldn't**

**Me: Mahalo (thank you) anyways! Now, Onto the-**

**Mety: Plushie!**

**Me: What?**

**Mety: … I… I'm sorry…**

**Me: Wait what!?**

**Mety: I was a jerk before you left… so I wanted to apologize…**

**Me: YAY! I forgive you! (Hugs him)**

**Mety: ACK! I said I wanted to apologize not get the living daylights hugged out of me!**

**Me: (lets him go) oh…**

**Mety: sorry… but I still hate being hugged… I didn't change THAT much while you were gone…**

**Me: o…kay? Onto the chapter!**

_Month 1, week 3, day 5_

_Dear Ice,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy packing and unpacking. Yup! I got enough money from working at the café to move into a little apartment, so I don't have to live with Ichigo anymore! I'll explain what it looks like another time, but right now I have to get to the café._

_Come home soon,_

_Cream_

Ice's eyes slowly opened up as he realized he was in a dark room, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that he was in the basement/computer room of the café. He was lying on a couch, and his head hurt, but why was he at the café?

"He's awake NaNoDa!" Ice could hear Pudding yell as the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro came running in. As he scanned through the crowd, he noticed that Cream wasn't there. Suddenly, it hit him like a brick, he remembered what had happened, he remembered that Cream had forgotten him.

"C… C… Cr…" He tried to say Cream's name and ask what had happened, but his voice wouldn't allow him as his words got caught in his throat.

"When you came back, you went to see Cream, right?" Ryou questioned. Ice nodded his head slowly. "When you found her, did she know who you were?" Ice shook his head 'no'. "Alright." Ryou turned towards the mews, "Who's going to explain?"

There was a long silence as they glanced through each other. Finally, someone, Ichigo, stepped forward. "Guess its up to me…" Ichigo turned towards Ice. "When you left, Cream was really upset, while trying to cheer her up, we all decided that she could write letters to you and we would try to get them to you, but Pai never found a way, so he's held onto them for when you get on the ship. Anyways, she got an apartment and moved out of my house, and things were going fine. Then a couple weeks before you would be coming back… she didn't show up for work… When we found her, we learned that she was always in the park… waiting for you. Then, it had been about six months and three weeks since you left, and she still hadn't shown up for work, so we went to look for her. But this time, when we found her, she had no clue who we were… we asked if she knew you…… she said no… we searched her apartment for clues, but found nothing…" She placed a hand on Ice's shoulder, "We're all really sorry…"

"So… she can't remember anything?" Ice muttered, finally being able to speak again.

"No… the only advice we can give you is to try to make her remember…" Ichigo then thought of a way to possibly cheer him up. "Until then, you should head to the ship! Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are probably waiting for you!"

"Thanks…" Ice's voice sounded small and far away, as if he had no reason to live anymore. He tilted his head down, as not to let everyone see him cry, yet the tears still poured down onto the cement floor beneath him. "Bye…" Then the air around him became distorted as he slowly disappeared, teleporting onto the ship.

**Me: I don't have much time to talk so, if you want to send in a bio, read the previous chapter, also, it is NOT an authoress note idol, what it is… is a surprise! This is your last chance to send in the bio of yourself, also please put in what you want to be called, I forgot to mention that last chapter! The next time I will update will be July 9****th****, it will be JUST an authoress note, with a mini oneshot so its not against fanfiction rules! Also go to my account, I have a poll I need you all to take, thanks BYE!**


	4. AN Special! Plus a 1shot!

**(A/N Here it is! The special authoress note! The reason I'm having this, you shall find out later, first, I need to make the little one-shot so this isn't against the rules)**

Pudding and Taruto sat in a dark room, the walls of the room seemed to not exist as the only thing visible was a small, square, wooden table in the center of the room, bathed in the light from a small ceiling fan. Pudding and Taruto sat in chairs at said table, facing each other on opposite sides. On top of the table was a board game of some sort, and by the frustration on Taruto's face, and the huge grin on Pudding's, you tell she was defiantly winning.

Pudding grinned even wider. "Your move… _Taruto_…"

Taruto knew that, in the sound of her voice, the fact that she didn't say 'NaNoDa', and that she called him Taruto instead of Taru-Taru… that Pudding was trying to seem scary… and scary she was! Well, to Taruto at least…

Taruto glanced across the board, his eyes scanning everywhere in a frenzy… '_No matter where I move! I lose!_' He started hyperventilating, his heart was rushing. '_But I can't lose! I can't lose! I can't lose! I can't lose!!!_' He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. '_Alright… just think of a solution…_' Suddenly it hit him, _'That's it!' _He slowly brought his hand towards a piece on the board. '_Carefully… Carefully… Carefully…!' _Suddenly, Taruto let out a battle cry of some sort, grabbed the edge of the table and flipped the whole thing over. "THERE! NOW NO ONE WINS!"

Pudding sat staring, her mouth agape, after a moment she grinned. "Nope Taru-Taru NaNoDa! You're wrong!"

"Huh?" Taruto was confused.

"Look!" She pointed at the upside down table. "The table wins NaNoDa!"

Taruto stared at the table for a moment. "Good point…"

**(A/N: Yes, I know that was in my story 'Monkeys Should Be Happy Not Sad'. Now we can go onto the Special! This is not in the Authoress Note Script format, and also I don't use 'me' I use 'Plushie' Here M'kay? ONTO THE SPECIAL!!! PS: Cream and Ice are in here, but in here, they know each other still.)**

A girl about the age of 18 with maroon hair pulled up a chair and sat at a table, the sleeves of the teal turtle-neck shirt she wore were rolled up to her elbows, her turquoise eyes shut cheerfully, her tan cat ears perked up and her tan cat tail swaying peacefully behind her, a sandwich of some sort in her hands.

Suddenly another, younger, girl falls off of the ceiling and onto the table, her blonde hair is wild, clearly she doesn't care, she wears an orange jacket over a blue shirt, and blue jeans. She has a huge grin on her face as she grabs the sandwich and chucks it across the room. "Hey Neoson! Watcha' doin'?"

The red head, Neoson, glares at the blonde. "Well Plushie… I WAS eating a tuna sandwich until you so rudely yanked it out of my hand and threw it across the room…"

Plushie is still grinning. "So are you busy?"

Neoson glances at the fallen sandwich. "Well, clearly not anymore."

Plushie's grin turned into just a normal smile. "Alright then, do you know what today is?"

Neoson was silent for a while, trying to think. "I don't know, is there something special about July 9th?"

Plushie's smile instantly disappears and her eyes turn cloudy, she jumps off the table and turns away. "Oh… nothing… its not that important… I guess I'll just go ask Tekko…"

She then walks out of the room and turns down a small hallway, leading into a larger room, this one is so large, that it seems as though the ceiling isn't there. In the room is a boy sitting on the couch, he has silver hair and large golden eyes, he happily licks away at an ice-cream cone ignoring the melted drops that fall onto his gray sleeveless shirt, and bluish-gray pants.

Plushie grinned happily as she ran up to the boy. "Hey Tekko? Do you know what today is?"

The ice-cream lover's eyes lit up. "Is it free ice-cream day!?"

Plushie frowned "No…"

Tekko sighed. "Aww man… I was hoping it was free ice-cream day… well then I don't know…"

Cream and Ice then walked into the room. "Hey Plushie! Hey Tekko!" Ice waved, "What's up?"

Tekko then turned to face them, "Do you guys know what today is? I just can't seem to figure it out…"

Suddenly Cream came up with an idea. "Is it the day you first made our fanfic Plushie?"

Plushie sighed, "No, that was in April…"

Cream and Ice looked at each other before they turned back towards Plushie. "Then we don't know…"

Plushie frowned. "Oh… okay… well that means that absolutely no one remembered what today is… I'd ask Mety… but I haven't seen him, Sor, or Blay in three days… anytime I see him, he just runs off… Well, I guess I'm just gunna go cry in that corner over there…" She then walked over towards the farthest corner, right next to the closed kitchen door, and collapsed and cried.

A couple moments she heard the kitchen door creak open. "Plushie?"

She tilted her head up. "M-Mety?"

Mety sighed. "Plushie, why are you crying? Especially on your birthday? You're such a pain sometimes…"

Plushie's eyes widened. "W-What did you say!?"

"Uh… you're such a pain sometimes…?"

Plushie clasped her hands together, "No! Before that!"

"Especially on your birthday?"

Plushie squealed and tackled him to the ground. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU METY! You're the only one who has remembered my birthday…"

Mety just pushed her away, "Alright? Well, Happy Birthday…"

Plushie smiled. "Thank you…"

There was a long silence before Mety spoke again. "I said 'Happy Birthday'." He sounded slightly annoyed.

Plushie was confused, "Uh… and I said 'Thank you'…?"

There was another silence before Mety glared back at the kitchen door. "For crying out loud! What is taking you two so long!?"

From inside of the kitchen came Blade's muffled and struggling voice. "S-Sorry Sir!"

Sword's voice chimed in afterwards "I-Its to heavy Sir!"

Mety sighed and returned into the kitchen… moments later he screamed. "HOLY- DANG! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Also Sir…" Blade began, "I don't think it'll fit through the door…"

"… Good point…" Mety then went back to Plushie, "Hey, Plushie? Can I chop down the wall, okay thanks!" He left back into the kitchen before Plushie had a chance to protest. Seconds later, the wall came crumbling down. "Alright… on the count of three! One… Two… Three! PULL!!!!"

After a minute or so, Sword, Blade, and Mety were visible, and they were dragging, on a large cart with wheels… A HUGE CAKE!? It was so huge, that Plushie's neck started to hurt as she attempted to stare at it.

Once they pulled it into the middle of the room, they let it go and they collapsed onto the floor. "H-Happy birthday Plushie…" They mumbled.

Plushie grinned. "Thank you, you guys…" She then ran up and hugged Sword, Blade, and finally Mety. "Is this what you've all been doing for the past three days?"

Mety grinned under his mask, "Well, not the whole time…"

XX Flashback of day 1 XX

Mety was focusing on the cake batter as he stirred it, suddenly he got hit in the head with an egg. "WHO THREW THAT!"

Sword and Blade were whistling suspiciously before they threw more eggs at Mety.

XX Flashback of day 2 XX

Mety was stacking the layers of cake before he got hit in the head with a box of pocky. "CUT IT OUT!" He got hit with even more boxes of pocky, knocking him off of the ladder he was on.

Sword and Blade laughed at him as he lay buried under the boxes of pocky.

XX Flashback of day 3 XX

Sword and Blade were putting the icing on the cake when suddenly a knife flew past them. They turned towards were the knife came from, Mety stood next to the knife drawer, he grinned before he began chucking knives every which way. Sword and Blade ducked for cover under the kitchen sink.

XX End flashbacks XX

Mety let out a sinister chuckle, "Yeah… revenge is sweet."

Plushie laughed nervously, "Okay… So anyways! I'm so glad you three remembered!"

Sword and Blade sighed. "Actually, we had no clue… and we wouldn't of known if Mety hadn't of told us."

Plushie was surprised. "Mety!?"

"What!?" Mety began, "I knew that no one would remember and you be sad, and when you're sad, you'll hug me, and you hug harder when you're sad!"

Sword then whispered to Mety. "But how did you remember?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" Mety explained proudly.

"Yeah, right…" Blade muttered to Sword.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Mety snapped.

Plushie just giggled before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called running towards the door. She opened it to reveal a girl with black, medium length hair, brown eyes, a T-shirt, and jeans. She winked and gave the peace sign.

"Hey!"

Plushie squealed and glomped her. "Meg!"

"Happy Birthday!" Meg cheered.

Plushie smiled. "Everyone from fanfic knows! By the way, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they should be here in…" The doorbell rang again. "Now."

Plushie squealed again and opened the door. Four more girls where in the doorway, the first had long light brown hair, hazel eyes, a black T-shirt, and dark jeans. "Hey The Southern Newborn!"

"Yo! Wait, there is free pocky here right?"

Plushie sweat dropped, "Uh…"

Mety spoke up. "The cake has pocky in it…"

The Southern Newborn grinned. "Good." With that, she casually walked in.

Plushie whispered to Mety. "I get the feeling she'll get along great with Neoson…"

The next girl had black hair, but blue eyes, she wore jeans and a boyish tank top. Her eyes were half closed as she stumbled through the door. "N-Need…. Sugar…"

Plushie smiled and waved. "Hi Jazz!"

Jazz smiled, "Hi…!"

Plushie then pointed to her left. "Cake's over there!"

"M'kay…" Jazz then turned over towards the cake.

The next girl had long, curly, silver hair, lilac eyes, blue jeans, and a top saying 'Choose Me' on the front and 'Cause You Know I'm Better' on the back. "HEY IS KISSHU HERE!?"

Plushie sweat dropped. "Uh… no…"

"Damn it…"

"Well the cake's to your left XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX"

"Okay!" She then turned to join everyone else in the 'gouging of the cake'.

The last girl had wavy light brown hair, baby blue eyes, black pants, and a long-sleeved, purple shirt. "Hey Plushie!"

Plushie grinned and gave the girl a high-five. "Hey Xviera Siramad!"

"So, what's up?" She questioned.

"Not much, everyone's going crazy on the cake, so you might want to hurry and get a piece before its gone."

Xviera Siramad smiled. "Thanks for the tip!" She then ran to join the horde on the cake.

After a few minutes of party games, all of which Plushie lost **(I never win at anything!) **Neoson, Tekko, Cream, Ice, and even Brownie and Fuzen realized that it was Plushie's birthday and they joined in, all but Brownie and Fuzen, whom were both knocked unconscious by mallets, Brownie by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX and Fuzen by Xviera Siramad.

"Lets open presents now!" Neoson screamed.

The first box that was thrown at Plushie was from Xviera Siramad, it was a dark purple, with a light purple ribbon.

Plushie then opened the box. " Cool! It's a Mety doll!"

Mety let out a long annoyed sigh. "Why me…?"

The next box was silver with a white ribbon. It was from XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX. Plushie paused before opening it. "It's cold…" She then opened it. "So that's why it's cold!" There was a box of ice-cream and an Ipod in it. "Cool!"

The next box was green with purple polka dots and a black ribbon, it was from Jazz. " A Mety plushy! Yay!" She then proceeded to hug it.

Mety grinned. "At least she isn't hugging me."

The next box was from The Southern Newborn, it was a blood red with a pitch-black ribbon. Plushie opened it at looked at what was inside. "A piece of paper?"

"That's a coupon for a life-time supply of pocky!" The Southern Newborn replied.

"Thanks!"

The final box was rather large, it was from Meg and was blue with a lime green ribbon. Plushie opened it and was shocked. "Look! A life-sized Mety plushy!" She set it next to the real Mety, who got extremely annoyed.

"Please don't put that thing next to me… it makes me feel short…"

"Okay Mety!"

Sword then tapped Mety on the shoulder. "Hey, Sir, could you help me and Blade out, we got a present for Plushie but we need your help!"

"Okay." He followed Sword and Blade back to the kitchen.

About 15 minutes later, Sword and Blade came back out with a large box. "Here ya go Plushie! " They cheered.

Plushie glanced around. "Hey, where'd Mety go?"

Sword and Blade laughed nervously. "Uh… we dunno."

Plushie then lifted the lid.

"They tied me up… and put me in a box…" Mety muttered, rocking back and forth. "Please tip the box on its side so I can crawl out…"

Plushie sweat dropped and did as told. "Hey look on the bright side! They didn't put a bow on your head!"

Mety turned away. "They attempted to…" He then glared at Sword and Blade, "Once I'm untied… I shall kill you… and it shall be a slow… painful… gruesome… death…"

Sword and Blade then ran for there lives.

"Hand me my sword please…"

Plushie did as told, and Mety cut the rope off of himself. He was about to charge after Sword and Blade, but Plushie quickly tackled him into a hug, causing him to drop his sword. "Thank you…" She said.

"What?"

"Although I didn't get a piece of the cake…"

"I saved you a piece!" Neoson yelled, "Its in the fridge!"

"Okay Neoson!" Plushie turned back towards Mety. "Scratch that, I haven't had a piece, yet. But… You were still the only one who originally remembered!" She then hugged him again.

Mety sighed before he barely, barely, JUST barely, returned the hug. Lucky for him, no one noticed. Well, two people noticed.

Sword and Blade were cracking up. "AWWWWWW!!!"

Mety then picked back up his sword. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY GUNNA DIE NOW!!!!!!" He then charged after them.


	5. False Hope

**Neoson: Finally! We are back! Plushie finished 'Monkeys Should Be Happy Not Sad!' Finally! Yet in other news, Plushie is freaking out…**

**Me: Too much is going on in my life right now!**

**Tekko: Is this about you not being able to eat pocky for a month?**

**Me: ****_I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT POCKY FOR A MONTH!?_**

**Neoson: Yeah, you got braces a couple days ago and will only be able to eat soft foods, and pocky is a hard food… tough luck…**

**Me: Crap… but that's not it…**

**Neoson: Then why are you so freaked out?**

**Me: You'd be in a panicked stage too if you experienced what I did! My little peaceful town isn't peaceful anymore! Last Saturday, late at night, I couldn't sleep, it was around 2:00 in the morning… then as I lay in my bed… I heard a loud scream in the distance… I panicked, but stayed where I was, a little while later, I heard a helicopter. I got out of bed and looked out of my window to see a helicopter, with the searchlight on, circling around my house. I saw an ambulance go rushing to meet with the helicopter up at the school behind my house… No one in my family could figure out what had happened, well at least until the next day. As it turned out, a couple streets down from my house, there was a murder… the mother of the household was away, the father was insane, and he stabbed his seven-year-old daughter dead, then killed himself… I didn't know them, but still… That freaky scream still is echoing in my mind…**

**Neoson:… Holy crap…**

**Me: Yeah… on with the story I guess…**

_Month 2, week 2, day 5,_

_Dear Ice,_

_Sorry I haven't written, I've just been so busy, Ryou's a freakin' slave driver! I can't believe we have to work HARDER, LONGER, and for LESS PAY!!!! When you come back, I need you to beat the crap outa' him until he pays us all more 'kay? Anyways, I got a kitten! Its white with orange spots and it has ice-blue eyes, just like you! I named him Sherbet! I should go now, I have to go to the café or the slave driver (Ryou) will dock my pay even lower._

_Love, Cream_

As Ice slowly came into view, he wiped the tears from his face, he didn't want to have everyone worry. "Hi everyone!" he called out, moments later, Kisshu and Taruto flew at him and tackled him into a hug.

"You're back! You're back!" They cheered, over-joyed that their friend was back.

"Hey, where's Pai?" Ice was confused.

Before anyone got the chance to answer, Ice was hit in the head with a large cardboard box. He fell to the floor and groaned, after a minute he sat up and rubbed his head, the box on his lap. "What the hell was that for Pai!?" he cursed, still rubbing his head as if it would magically heal.

"Those are letters…" Pai began to explain.

"Holy crap that's a lot of paper!" Ice exclaimed, standing up and opening up the box.

Pai turned his back to Ice. "They're from Cream…"

Ice's hands went numb as he could feel his heart shattering. The box fell from his hands and the papers spilled out, littering the floor. Moments later he fell to the floor sobbing.

"Ice! Are you okay!?" Taruto questioned.

"He's alright… just let him be…" Pai muttered as he began to walk off.

"Wait right there!" Taruto commanded. "What aren't you two telling me!? What's wrong with Ice!?"

Kisshu sighed. "Cream doesn't remember being a mew mew, but worse, she doesn't remember Ice…"

"Now come on Taruto, let's leave him alone…" Pai grabbed Taruto's wrist and dragged him off as Kisshu followed behind.

Ice took a few ragged breaths before he began to read the letters, each in order. The first few letters said how much she missed him, then from there on, her letters got shorter and shorter…

_Month 4, week 3, day 2,_

_Dear Ice,_

_Today the usual happened, I went to school, then I went to work, not much happens anymore. It's so boring. I wish you were here… I wonder if you're as lonely as I am._

_Love Cream_

Ice folded the paper back to the way it was. "No…" He stood up. "There's no way she could have forgotten me! Something must have happened to her! And I'm going to figure out what!" Moments later he teleported away.

Ice reappeared above Tokyo and pulled out the tracking device, once he found her, he teleported a few feet away from her.

"Cream!" She called and grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me!"

"No! I thought I said go away! I don't know you!" She then managed to escape his grip and run, but Ice followed close behind. He managed to get a hold of both of her wrists.

"Listen to me Cream, please!" His grip on her wrists was strong, she couldn't escape.

"Ouch! Whoever you are, let me go! You're hurting me!" Cream cried.

Ice instantly let her go. "Ice… MY NAME IS ICE! Doesn't that even sound familiar…?"

Cream sighed. "Look, Ice, I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are."

"No…" Ice collapsed to his knees crying. Suddenly, to Cream, color began to seep into the grey walls of the alleyway they were in. As colors started to form shapes, Cream realized that it began to look like the park. She turned towards Ice, he looked different, younger, about the age of fourteen, his whole outfit had changed too. He was wearing a red hooded jacket, blue jeans, and a grey hat with a patch on it. _"I-I…" He began to sob. "I ju-just wanted to be fri-ends…"_ As his head tilted up and their eyes met, there was a blinding flash. When Cream opened her eyes, everything was back to the way it was. "W-Why ca-can't y-you re-member me?" Ice wiped the tears from his eyes.

_'So…'_ Cream thought, looking at the back of her sparkling blue necklace, the clasp that opened it had broken long ago, and messily engraved on the back of it was, do not take off until Ice comes back. _'He's Ice?'_

"I'll go now…" Ice muttered rising to his feet. "Just so you know, I'll be back tomorrow, to see if you remember me…"

As Ice turned to walk off, he felt arms wrap around him. "Ice! You're back!" Cream cheered hugging him.

Ice turned and faced her. Did she remember? "Cream?"

"Wait! Hold on! Okay so…" She paused for a moment to think. "Its been exactly 6 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days since you left!"

"Huh?" Wait, that couldn't be right, he had been gone for 8 months and about 3 weeks or so… "Cream, I've been gone longer than that what month is it?"

"Hmm… July…"

But it was September… she must only remember from the day she forgot… "Cream…"

"I've missed you so much Ice… I wrote you letters… I'm so glad you're back!" She began to hug him.

Tears began to stream down Ice's face. She remembered! It didn't matter that she didn't know what day it was, all that mattered, was that she remembered… and that they were together again… He wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. Then he realized that she stopped hugging him, she stood as still like a statue. He looked at her face, she had this blank expression on her face. Something was wrong…

Suddenly, she screamed and pushed him away. "Stay away from me! I told you before, I have no idea who you are!" She then turned and ran.

Ice could feel his newly healed heart breaking again, for the seventh time that day.

**Me: Please Mety?**

**Mety: No.**

**Me: Please!?**

**Mety: NO!**

**Neoson: What's going on?**

**Mety: She's all depressed about not being able to eat Pocky for a month, so, in order to cheer her up, I suggested for her to go on the computer…**

**Neoson: Let me guess, now she's making things worse for you?**

**Mety: Exactly! She went onto youtube and well…**

**Me: Please?**

**Mety: ****_FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID NO!_**

**Me: Geez…**

**Neoson: So what did you find?**

**Me: This! (Points at screen) I want Mety to sing this song!**

**Neoson: Let me hear it!**

**(approximately 43 seconds later…)**

**Neoson: OMG! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!**

**Mety: (points at Neoson) _SHUT UP!_**** (Points at me) ****_AND I AINT GUNNA SING!_**

**Me: Okay… ****_TEKKO, SWORD, BLADE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!!!!_**

**Mety: ****_NO!!!_**

**(another 43 seconds…)**

**Sword, Blade, and Tekko:****_LOL!_**

**Mety: I still aint singing it…**

**Me: Please…?**

**Mety:… no…**

**Me: … fine. TIME FOR REVIEWS! Haven't done them in awhile. First review is from Tomahawk3.0!**

this was cute. keep it up!! XD

**Me: I shall try, thank you, next review is from... Lerryn!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PLUSHIEPLUSH, HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU~! ^_^

Sorry...I don't have anything to give you...how about a virtual hug? *virtually hugs plushieplush* XD

Hmm...maybe I SHOULD have self-inserted myself into the fic so I could've actually given you something...but I guess this is what happens when your lazy...T.T

Update soon please, I loved your little one-shots they were crudging awesome! ^_^

**Me: YAY! Virtual hugs! I love hugs! HOORAY FOR BEING CRUDGING AWSOME! Our Next review is from Xviera Siramad!**

Me: Happy Birthday! That was so funny! I love this chapter! I hope you update soon. Hahaha! That was so cute! X3 Good job! You know what? You are defnatley one of my most favorite Authoresses! :) Well, I gotta go right now. Bye! :D

Xviera: Happy Birthday! :)

**Me: HOORAY FOR BEING A FAVORITE AUTHORESS! The next review is from XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX**

i loved it HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORRY IT'S LATE I DIDN'T HAVE THE INTENET FORGIVE ME i love kish

**Me: Don't worry, it happens! Our final review is from Meg!**

Happy (late) Birthday Plushie! =D Sorry for not reviewing sooner! I was on vacation! =3

**Me: That's alright! I went on vacation too! But that was earlier… Anyways, don't forget to vote on that poll on my profile everyone! Also, I'm in the mood for posting all the pairings that will be in here, so please tell me in a review if I should or not next chapter. (Turns towards Mety) ****_PLEASE!?_**

**Mety: ****_NO!!!!! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT WILL MAKE ME!_**

**Me: Oh? And how are you so sure about that? I know people…**

**Mety: (thinks about it for a moment then understands) Crap! (covers my mouth)**

**Me: (trying to talk, but can't)****_MMMFF!!!_**

**Mety: okay, shows over, review! Bye!**

**Neoson: Uh….**

**Tekko: Why wasn't I in the chapter… I feel so sad! (cries)**

**Fuzen: When do I show up?**

**Cream and Ice: When do we get back together?**

**Mety: (lets me go)**

**Me: _EVERYONE! STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!!_**** Tekko, I apologize… Fuzen, Ice, and Cream… ****_I AINT SPOILING THE STORY!_**

**Mety: (Quickly inturupts) Once again… _GOODBYE!_**** (mutters) before Plushie remembers her threat…**

**Me: _HEY I HEARD THAT_****_!_**


	6. Realization

**Me: PLEASE!?**

**Mety: You're still at that?**

**Me: Yes… PLEASE!?**

**Mety: (sighs)…. No.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Mety: That song was most likely originally written and sung by a four year old! I ain't singing it!**

**Me: I don't see what's so bad about it…**

**Mety: Its about cupcakes, pumpkins, pies, and other things of the such. I DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Me: Fine… Onto the chapter everyone! I apologize for it being so short, but in order to make up for it, the next chapter shall be much longer.**

**Tekko: Onto the chapter!**

_Month 5, week 3, day 6_

_Dear Ice,_

_You should be coming back any day now! I don't go to the café anymore because I always wait in the park for you. Anytime even the slightest breeze blows by, I freak out, hoping it's you teleporting next to me. Sherbet really wants to meet you, anytime I tell him about you, he meows like he knows you, after all, I tell him about you all the time. Anyways, I never mentioned this before, but recently, when I'm at the park, or just walking around, I feel as though I'm being watched, its kind of creepy, but I'm sure its nothing._

_Come home soon, Love Cream._

Ice sighed at the letter in his hand, it was the last letter in the box, but why would she just suddenly stop writing? Then Ice realized, if she didn't go to the café, then she didn't get a chance to give the letters to Ichigo.

"Guys!" Ice screamed, teleporting into the café.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, the rest of the mews began to gather in soon as well.

"When you went to Cream's apartment, did you see any letters to me?!"

"Yeah… we didn't read them though, here." Lettuce gave Ice two pieces of paper. "Might we know why it's so important?"

"They let me know what Cream's been doing! She writes to me about everything! These should have what happened to her!" He carefully opened the first letter.

Dear Ice,

Guess what? It's MONTH 6, WEEK 1, DAY 1! That means it's been exactly 6 months since you left! I know you're not back yet, but me and Sherbet are really excited! It's weird, Sherbet will attack anyone he doesn't know, but, I don't think he will attack you, even though he's never seen you, I tell him so much about you, that its like you're here. I still feeling like I'm being watched, not now of course, but hurry back, I miss you!

Love Cream.

Ice took a deep breath and opened up the last letter, the writing was very sloppy, as if she was in a rush.

_Month 6, week 2, day 3,_

_I'm really worried, sherbet is hiding under my bed, he's scared of something. I've always heard that animals have a way of sensing danger! While I'm writing this, I feel like I'm being watched. Please Ice! Come back! I'm sca_

The letter suddenly ended, but a jagged line tore through the page. Ice slowly started to piece things together. 'She felt as if she was being watched….' "Quick! Get me a piece of paper and pencil!" Ice asked.

Pudding ran off, seconds later, she came back, a piece of paper and a pencil in hand. "Here ya go NaNoDa!" She cheered, giving the paper and pencil to Ice.

"Thank you." He then pressed the pencil on the paper and ripped it across it as fast as he could, leaving behind a jagged line. He held the paper and Cream's letter side by side, the two jagged lines seemed very similar. Ice suddenly dropped the pencil, he had figured it out! He knew what happened to Cream!

"What?" Everyone was anxious to know what Ice discovered.

"She was kidnapped…"

**Me: TEKKO!**

**Tekko: Yeah?**

**Me: Guess what I just learned?**

**Tekko: What?**

**Me: All though it's too late to celebrate it now… July 21****st**** was 'National Ice-Cream Day!'**

**Tekko: OMG! SERIOUSLY!?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Tekko: I HAVE TO GO MARK THAT ON A CALANDER!!! (Runs off)**

**Me: uh…? Okay, have fun with that? (turns towards Mety) Please!!?**

**Mety: No.**

**Me: I don't see what's so bad about it… Please…?**

**Mety: …Fine… But I'm telling you now, I still completely despise the 'cuppycake' song… (Takes a deep breath) I soooooo don't want to do this, but you'll never shut up about in unless I do… so…**

**You're my honeybunch**

**Sugarplum**

**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin**

**You're my sweetie pie.**

**You're my cuppycake**

**Gumdrop**

**Snoogums-Boogums**

**You're the apple of my eye.**

**And I love you so,**

**And I want you to know,**

**That I'll always be right here.**

**And I love to sing sweet songs to you,**

**Because you are so dear.**

**(long silence)**

**Mety: There, I sang it, I hated it, are you happy now?**

**Me: (grins) yes! AGAIN! AGAIN!**

**Mety: NO!**

**Me: Oh, alright. Time for the reviews!**

**Neoson: Finally!**

**Tekko: Our first review is from Xviera Siramad!**

Sadly I don't have time to say much right now, but what i do have time to say is... Good job and keep up the good work! :D

**Me: I shall try!**

**Sword: The next review is from Meg!**

Weird. She remembered him, then forgot him. =O Poor Ice, his heart was broke 7 times... In one day! D= CREAM! WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Dx

((holds up bazooka and points it at Brownie and whats-his-face Ice's childhood enemy)) IT WAS YOU TO WASN'T IT!? RAWR! xD ((shoots and water comes on)) Dangit, I grabbed the .water bazooka by accident! D= ((shrugs ans throws it at Brownie's head))

I really wanna know what song you wanted Mety to sing now... =O I am gonna go on YouTube right after this and watch videos of Mety in hopes to find the song! xD

...Or maybe tomorrow when everyones awake and I can actually make the volume loud. ^^;

**Cream: uh… do I know you?**

**Ice: SHE'S FORGOTTEN THE REVIEWERS TOO!!! (cries) Why won't she remember me?!**

**Brownie: Woah! (ducks and the bazooka hits Fuzen in the face)**

**Fuzen: What the hell was that for!? Why does everyone hate me already!? I AIN'T EVEN IN THE STORY YET!**

**Me: You come in next chapter…**

**Fuzen: Fuck.**

**Me: I actually wonder if you found that crazy vid (with poorly done animations)**

**Mety: I sure hope not… I despise that song…**

**Blade: Our next reviewer is The Southern Newborn!**

Luv this chapter! Will Cream EVER remember Ice fully?! Maybe Brownie is screwing with her memories!

I hope so!

Ja ne!

The Southern Newborn

**Me: Well, I can't tell you that… but you will find out in a few chapters!**

**Neoson: Our final review is from Lerryn!**

She forgot, then remembered, then forgot...poor Ice, he's going to need rehab soon if his heart doesn't stop breaking and re-healing! ^_^

Uh...may I know what was so funny on YouTube? I haven't had a good 'LOL' in a while...

I think you should post the pairings next chapter because I think that'll bring more readers for you and it will be helpful to new readers. :)

Oh yeah and too bad about you just happening to hear that little girls scream...i'd be scarred for life seriously...0.0

Update soon please! :D

~Lerryn

**Ice: Yes, poor me… I THINK I AM GOING TO NEED REHAB!!!!**

**Me: (sighs) And it only heads down hill from here… in other words.. IT GETS A WHOLE LOT WORSE!!!**

**Ice: NOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: Well, the video its self isn't funny, its more of a 'WTF' moment, its like, Pai skipping in a field of flowers… There is nothing funny about Pai, and there is nothing funny about skipping in a field of flowers, but when you put the two together, it becomes funny to the fact that you know Pai would never skip in a field of flowers. Just like Mety would never sing that song unless he was forced too. I just confused myself… anyways, here's the link, h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q F Q _ n 5 3 r G P g & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (Without spaces)**

**Anyways… Yes, I think I am scarred for life…**

**Neoson: Now what?**

**Me: The News! DUH! Alright, first things first! The couples in this story! (Note: If the pairing is one-sided, the name on the left likes the one on the right, but the one on the right does not.)**

**There might be some mentions of TarutoXPudding, KisshuXIchigo, and PaiXLettuce, but not much if any…**

**The main pairings are all scrambled up, including…**

**One-sided IceXCream**

**Slight CreamXIce**

**One-Sided CreamXIce**

**FuzenXCream**

**One-sided FuzenXCream**

**Some FuzenXBrownie if you squint hard enough…**

**And slight One-Sided BrownieXIce…**

**Lets just say, everything is confusing…**

**Now, the next thing I wanted to say, is I have drawn a picture of Brownie, Fuzen, cream, and Ice, they are all laying in a circle. (Even Cream's cat, Sherbet, is in the picture! Ice is holding onto it) So, I will use this as my avatar for awhile, but not for long, so check it out! If you need help figuring out who's who, go by their shirt colors!**

**Grey-Brownie**

**Red-Fuzen**

**Orange-Cream**

**Blue-Ice**

**Now finally, I'm having a guest for the next chapter! He's soooo awesome! I won't say his real name, so I'll just call him 'D'… 'CD'!**

**Mety: Who is this 'CD' guy?**

**Me: You'll find out later!**

**Mety: I got a bad feeling about this 'CD' guy…**

**Sword and Blade: (sarcasticly) Of course you do sir…**

**Tekko: 'Till next time!**

**Neoson: Bye!**


	7. Enter Fuzen!

**Me: (running around in circles) Where is CD!? He should be here by now!? Is he late!? Where is he!?**

**Mety: How should I know? I don't even care…**

**(Doorbell rings)**

**Me: HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! (opens the door) CD!!!! (Glomps him)**

**CD: H-Hey! How are you?**

**Me: Goooood… How 'bout you?**

**CD: I'm fine, so, should we head off to lunch?**

**Me: Sure, hold on a minute though! (runs towards Neoson) Hey Neoson! Here are the reviews for this chapter, can you do the Authoress note for me?**

**Neoson: Sure!**

**Tekko: Hi CD!**

**CD: Hello Tekko, I haven't seen you in a couple months, how are you?**

**Tekko: Good, yourself?**

**CD: I'm fine, you still have that ice-cream obsession?**

**Tekko: Yup!**

**CD: I figured. (To me) Hey, we should probably go now.**

**Me: All right!**

**Mety: Wait, so your leaving the AN to us while you eat lunch with this 'CD' guy!?**

**Me: Look on the bright side… I won't be bothering you, now will I?**

**Mety: …**

**Me: Later everyone!! (Leaves with CD)**

**Mety: …**

**Neoson: Uh… onto the chapter?**

Brownie sat in darkness, clutching her knees and humming quietly to herself. She slowly rocked back and forth, but when she heard footsteps, she stopped humming and sat still, she had thought she was alone, but clearly, she was wrong.

A hand grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air, she couldn't breathe. "What are you doing here Brownie!?" Masaya clutched her neck even tighter. "You should be doing your job!" He let her go and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

After she had a couple moments to recover from almost being chocked to death, Brownie stumbled to her feet and faced Masaya. "I apologize Master Deep Blue… I was just thinking of my next attack…" Her voice was raspy as she rubbed her throat.

"You're always failing! That's why he's here!"

A young man stepped out of the shadows. His tips of his black hair was dyed a blood red, the same color as his eyes. His shirt was a plain red, as was his shorts. But the collar of his shirt was black. His hair was tied in front of his ears by red bands. As he got closer, Brownie could see that he had elfish-like ears, he was an alien.

Brownie growled, she obviously knew him. "Fuzen…"

The boy, Fuzen, then noticed Brownie and his eyes narrowed. "Brownie…"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

Brownie lunged at him, attempting to punch him in the face, but Fuzen jumped out of the way and managed to get her in a neck lock. Brownie then bit his wrist.

"Cut it out!" He hissed.

"Make me!" She muttered while still biting his wrist.

"Both of you stop!" Masaya commanded.

The two let go of each other, but were still engaged in a battle of the minds, both constantly glaring at the other.

Masaya was confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Brownie was the one to speak. "Yes, us both being assassins, we hate each other! Anytime I would try for a job, he would get it instead! I hate his guts! Why is he here!?"

"He's working for me…"

Brownie snarled. " I refuse to work with him…!"

Masaya laughed. " Don't worry, you won't have to. Brownie… you're fired."

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

"Not another one…" Cream sighed, clearly annoyed. She kept having these strange flashbacks, all of memories that she never had! "Why does this keep happening to me… and why is it always about… him!?" Just then, the person of her frustration teleported next to her.

"Cream?" Ice questioned, a hurtful look in his eyes. "Do you remember me?"

"No Ice…" Cream sighed, by now of course, she had memorized his name, due to the fact that he would ask if she remembered him everyday for the past two weeks.

"Oh… Okay…" Tears began to stream down his face.

Cream felt like a knife was stabbed into her heart, she hated it when he cried. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. "Maybe we could be friends, okay?"

Ice instantly hugged her. "Hooray!!"

Cream couldn't help but laugh, Ice was pretty funny. "Do you want to come over to my apartment for a bit? For lunch?" She offered.

"Sure!" Ice grinned. He hadn't smiled in a long time.

XXXXX Back with Brownie XXXXX

"What!? You can't fire me! NO ONE FIRES ME!!" Brownie then lunged at Masaya, two double-sided swords in hand. Masaya, whom had turned into Deep Blue by now, pulled his sword out in defense as Fuzen just leaned back against a wall.

'Might as well enjoy the show…' He thought, smirking.

Brownie was pushed back, but she propelled herself forward by launching herself off of a wall. Deep Blue, in a counter attack, swung his sword upwards in a counter attack. Moments later, Brownie collapsed to the floor, a large gash in her stomach, blood pooling onto the cold cement in which she now laid upon. Slowly, her eyes closed.

XXXXX Back with Cream and Ice XXXXX

"Alright!!" Cream exclaimed, opening up the door, "This is my apartment!" Cream grabbed Ice's wrist and dragged him inside towards a table. "Wait here while I go make some grilled cheese sandwiches!" She then pushed Ice into one of the chairs before running towards the kitchen.

"O-Okay!" Ice waited for a couple minutes before he heard a little meow. He looked under the table and saw a small kitten by his feet, it was white with orange spots and ice-blue eyes. "Hey there!" He whispered to the cat.

It mewled a bit, yawned, and jumped onto his lap. Ice then began to pet its head. "Hey Cream? The cat's name is Sherbet right?"

"Oh no!" Cream quickly ran towards Ice. "Don't touch him! He attacks anyone he doesn't know!"

"Its okay." Ice reassured her, "It likes me, see?" He leaned his face towards the cat and it licked his nose. "Told you…"

"That's weird… Sherbet usually attacks anyone he doesn't know…"

"That's because he does know me… you used to always tell him about me… back when you remembered…" He smiled at her and slowly the colors began to change, Cream was having another flashback. _She was at the park sitting__ on a hill, the sun was setting as snow fell through the sky. She turned towards Ice, he had that same smile on his face, a santa hat was on his head, but it was crocked and covered one of his eyes. " Don't worry about it!" He began, "Being able to spend even a minute with you, is the best Christmas present anyone can ever give me!"_ Then, in a blinding light, everything was back.

Cream looked at him and knew, she knew that behind that smile was a frown, she knew that he was crying on the inside, she could see it in his eyes. Cream didn't know why though, that she felt her heart sink, and she wanted to just go over and hug him… but she didn't.

The smile on Ice's face faded and his eyes glazed over before he turned his attention back towards the cat, gently rubbing its head as it purred contently.

Cream sighed and went back to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Fuzen picked up a stick and began to poke Brownie's shoulder with it. "Is she dead?"

"Nah… she ain't dead…" Deep Blue replied.

Fuzen just sighed and began to float around. "So who am I supposed to kill again?"

"His name is Ice."

Fuzen abruptly stopped flying. "Wait! What's his name!?"

"Ice?" Deep Blue was confused.

Fuzen's eyes widened as he faced Deep Blue, whom had now turned back into Masaya. "What does he look like!?"

"Uh… he's got blonde hair, light blue yes…"

Fuzen sighed. "Did he recently go back to our planet?"

"Yes… why?"

Fuzen then began to laugh. "I know him! Even when we were little kids, we would get into fights, we hated each other's guts! Then, when he came back a couple months ago, we tried to kill each other!" Fuzen gave a sinister laugh, his red eyes starting to glow. "I know just how to piss him off…" He glanced towards Brownie. "But we're going to need her…"

XXXXX

Cream set down two plates on the table, a grilled cheese sandwich on each. Ice looked up and nodded his head in regard to the fact that the food was in front of him, then he looked back at the cat on his lap and began to scratch the top of its head.

"So…" Cream began, sitting in the chair across from Ice. "You really like Sherbet, huh?"

Ice looked up at her, his eyes beginning to water. "Of course, I want to make sure it's safe… because it's the only one besides me who remembers."

The two sat in silence for the rest of their lunch, no one said a word until Ice was leaving. Already out the door, he turned to face her, and he bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for lunch. Good-bye!" He then ruffled Sherbet's head. "Good-bye to you too Sherbet!"

Cream avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. Her hand fiddled around with the doorknob, trying to decide when to close the door.

"I miss you… the old you… I wish you could remember… and that everything would be back to the way it was…" Ice muttered. He looked up at her another sad smile on his face. "But why wish for something that won't happen huh? Waste of time, right?" He tried to laugh, make it seem like he wasn't hurting on the inside, but his laugh sounded more like he was choking back tears, which was basically what he was doing.

Tears began to stream down Cream's cheeks. Why was it, that when he smiled, she wanted to cry? Why was it, that when he cried, she felt like her heart was breaking and that she was dying? She didn't know. "I'm sorry Ice…" She whispered before she shut the door.

**Neoson: Well time for the reviews!**

**Me: (comes running by) If you need my help, just call, I'm gunna go watch a movie with CD upstairs 'kay?**

**Neoson: 'kay! First review is from XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX**

I LOVE THAT SONG IT'S SO FUNNY I GOT MY DAD TO SING THAT it was so funny i feel sorry for poor ice and cream forrgeting then getting kidnaped

**Ice: I… want… to… kill… something…**

**Neoson: Plushie should stop showing these guys the rough draft for their story… I mean, she's already on the sequel sequel sequel… book four… and she just has to show the characters… it always pisses them off…**

**Fuzen: (cracking up)**

**Ice: SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! (jumps at him)**

**Fuzen: AAAAHHHHH! (pulls out his sword in defense)**

**Neoson: (sighs) Every time…**

**Tekko: Next review is from Meg!**

Whoa, the pairings just confuzzled me... X_X

Fuzen: You're Ice's childhood enemy AND theres FuzenXCream? Why do YOU think people already dislike you? o.o

Eh, I didn't find it. I did find out Meta-Knight is on Super SMash Bros Brawl, though. =O His Final Brawl looks awesome. o.o

((watches cuppycake video)) What the Buck? o.o

HAHA! Meta-Knight is singing a song that was originally sung by a little girl. o_O

**Fuzen: Heh….**

**Ice: DIE!!!!!!!**

**Fuzen: Riiiiiight… **

**Neoson: Cut it out! You two get to fight later in the story, till then… both of you control your anger!**

**Mety: Yes… and sadly for me… Plushie has that game…. And once again my voice is messed up… just like in the English dub of the anime… stupid 4kids… well its not as bad as what they did to Blade… you can't understand a word he says, its just "hdfghjdsvbshj" Seriously, even his breathing is creepy, its like… Darth Vader choking on a doughnut…**

**Blade: Yes, poor me…**

**Mety: Exactly… in SSBB I sound like Darth Vader, and in the anime, I sound like some really fake vampire thing… its annoying… yet in the Japanese anime, my voice is EXACTLY the same as in the Japanese SSBB… which I am perfectly fine with…**

**Neoson: Wow… he's complaining more than when he's around Plushie… what a shocker!**

**Mety: (Reads the last part of the comment) … shut up…**

**Sword: Next review is from Lerryn!**

Oh no Cream was kidnapped...WAKE UP ICE ALL THE READERS HAVE KNOWN THAT SINCE THE BEGGINING! -ahem.

Yay, i'm all up for new guests with mysterious names like 'CD'...but I mostly just like him because Mety is suspicious about him...-whispers to Plushie- which means he's either jealous or trying to protect you, either way it's cute!-

I watched the video but it wasn't Pai skipping through a field of flowers...it was Kirby singing that VERY cute song though so either way, i'm good, haha! ^_^

You better make up for the next chapter by making it longer! *glare* Oh yeah, and i'm just going to check out that picture you drew, but even though i haven't seen it I know it's going to be good though so... 'Wow, you've drawn an awesome picture PlushiePlush!' :D

Update soon please! :)

~Lerryn

**Ice: (is confused) I am awake, wait known what?**

**Mety: AM NOT!**

**Sword and Blade: Riiiiiiiiiight………**

**Mety: The less you know… the better…**

**Neoson: Yes, Plushie is very proud of her drawings…**

**Tekko: Our final review is from The Southern Newborn!**

Love this chapter.

I can't believe Cream has been kiddnapped! I bet it was Brownie.

Before i forget...*Hands everyone ice-cream.*

Ja ne!

The Southern Newborn

**Tekko: (gasps and takes all the ice-cream) Sorry everyone, but I haven't been getting any ice-cream in a while, and well, I kind of need it…**

**Neoson: Yeah… or else 'That' will happen again…**

**Mety: Whatever, I'm going to go check on Plushie… (walks upstairs)**

**Me: HAHA! I WIN AGAIN!!!!(playing video games) You're not very good at this game are you?**

**CD: (laughs) Judging by that that half of the time, I ended up killing myself, I guess not…**

**Me: Bah, whatever! You brought the Xbox right?**

**CD: Yeah, Halo?**

**Me: YAY!!!!! I love that game, even though I stink at it…**

**CD: I think we reached a draw…**

**Me: Yeah… how 'bout a movie instead?**

**CD: sure!**

**Me: Oh yeah, before I forget, I want your opinion on something. (holds out a piece of paper) What do ya think?**

**CD: Its great.**

**Me: That's good! (folds it up and puts it in her pocket) Okay, so what movie should we watch?**

**CD: How about we grab all the movies you have, throw them in the air, then close your eyes, and grab one off of the floor?**

**Me: Great idea!! (throws the movies) Ow! One hit me in the head!**

**CD: Oh! Are you alright?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm okay!**

**Mety: (sighs and walks away) This is so annoying.**

**(thirty minutes later)**

**CD: Oh, its getting late, I should probably go…**

**Me: Aww, do you really have to leave?**

**CD: Yeah… but cheer up, I'll see you around Christmas time alright?**

**Me: (pouts) Fine…**

**CD: Good bye everyone!**

**Me, Neoson, Sword, Blade, and Tekko: Bye!**

**Mety: (whispers) And good riddance…**

**(Five minutes later)**

**Me: (crying) I MISS HIM ALREADY!!!!**

**Mety: Well I don't…**

**Me: What's wrong with you? Do you have a grudge or something against my cousin?**

**Mety: As a matter of fact I- wait a minute… COUSIN! HE WAS YOUR COUSIN!!??**

**Me: Yeah… 'CD' Cousin D… I can't believe you couldn't figure that out… **

**Mety: Well you could of told me that earlier!**

**Me: Pfft, next thing I know, you're going to tell me that you didn't know he only as nine and a half fingers…**

**Mety: HE'S MISSING HALF A FINGER!?**

**Me: You didn't know?**

**Mety: No, now how did that happen?**

**Me: (laughs nervously) Yeah, he accidently chopped half of his finger off with a cherry picker…**

**Mety: Wow, how stupid… he's defiantly related to you…**

**Me; yup and- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Mety: (laughs) Oh nothing…**

**Me: (mutters under breath before I pull a piece of folded paper from my pocket and hands it to Mety) Here.**

**Mety: (starts to unfold it) what is it?**

**Me: It's a drawing I drew of you…**

**Mety: (laughs slightly) Hey, its actually pretty good… apology accepted…**

**Me: (jaw drops) A-APOLOGY! I WASN'T APOLOGIZING FOR NOTHING!**

**Mety: (laughs) I know, I was just messing with you!**

**Me: (pouts) That wasn't very nice!**

**Mety: (smirks under his mask) I never said I was a nice person… (laughs as he begins to walk away)**

**Me: (confused, then gets hit with a box of… Pocky?) Huh?**

**Mety: Your two weeks are up remember? You weren't able to eat Pocky for two weeks…**

**Me: (smiles) Thanks!**

**Mety: (sighs) whatever… (starts to walk off) So, he was her cousin? (Starts to laugh) (under his breath) Thank god…**

**Neoson: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Tekko: Yes! A plot actually takes off! Yay for plots!**

**Neoson and Tekko: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	8. Fire in the Apartment

**Neoson: Alright! It's time to start a new chapter and- Where's Plushie?**

**Tekko: (shrugs)**

**Mety: She's asleep…**

**Neoson: But its five in the afternoon…**

**Mety: Yeah… she's sick…**

**Neoson: But we need to start the chapter…**

**Mety: Hold on. (walks off) Plushie! Wake up!**

**Me: n-nooooo…**

**Mety: (sighs) You need to get up, we need to start the next chapter…**

**Me: I-I don't wanna…**

**Mety: Its five in the afternoon, you need to get up.**

**Me: F-Fine…**

**(coughing)**

**Mety: EWW****! YOU COUGHED ON ME!**

**Me: S-sorry… I didn't… m-mean… to…**

**Mety: Its alright, just stand up and go to Neoson so you two can start the chapter.**

**Me: O-Okay…**

**(Crashing)**

**Me: owie…**

**Mety: (Sighs) Look at you! You're so sick you can't even stand! Hold still! (comes back into the main room, he's carrying me, he then puts me on the couch) There. She's here. We can start the chapter now right?**

**Neoson: (laughs nervously) Well, not quite, as you see, she fell asleep again.**

**Mety: Crud… Well she's here, doesn't that count?**

**Neoson: Well, I guess…**

**Mety: Plushie! Wake up!**

**Neoson: Yeah, that's not working…**

**Mety: Neoson, Tekko, cover you're ears… **

**Neoson and Tekko: (do as told)**

**Mety: (at the top of his lungs) ****_PLUSHIE!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!_**

**Me: Huh? Di-Did someone… say something…?**

**Mety: There. She's up.**

**Neoson: Yeah, but she's in her pajamas… we can't have her do the show in her pajamas… its just weird…**

**Mety: well good luck with that! I am NOT**** helping with that!**

**Neoson: Then who's going to help her!?**

**Mety: You.**

**Neoson: Me!?**

**Mety: Yes, you're the only girl here besides Plushie… well there's Brownie and Cream, but I don't think they'd be up to help. Brownie's throwing axes at targets outside while Cream's well…**

**Cream: (confused) Where am I?**

**Mety: Cream's clueless.**

**Cream: Who are you people?**

**Neoson: Fine… But you're starting the chapter, politely too! (Turns towards Tekko) Make sure he's polite.**

**Tekko: (salutes) Can do Neoson!**

**Neoson: Good. (Picks me up and walks off)**

**Mety: Dang, I'm horrible at 'politeness'… but Neoson will kill me if I don't so… Please enjoy the chapter everyone, and sorry to say that this is the last, somewhat, happy chapter.**

**Tekko: (claps) yay, wait a minute, I just realized, I haven't been in the AN's that much anymore, now I'm sad! (cries)**

**Mety: (sighs) Enjoy the chapter.**

Ice sighed, it had been over about a month and a half since he had came back, and Cream still didn't remember him. He then smiled, but on the bright side, they had become great friends.

"So… I was a mew mew?" Cream questioned, she still didn't completely understand what a 'mew mew' was though.

Ice nodded. "Yes, you had snow leopard DNA in you. You were a pretty good fighter, I would know, a good portion of the time, I was on the receiving end of your attacks." Ice smiled as Cream began to laugh. He then dropped a box on the table, it was filled with papers, some in envelopes, some folded, and others crumpled or torn.

Cream picked one in an envelope up and looked at Ice. "What are these?" She questioned him.

Ice sighed. "They're the letters you sent me when I was gone…"

Cream then began to read one over. "Huh…"

After a while, Ice stood up and headed for the door. "I should probably leave now, see you tomorrow."

"Alright… Wait!" But Ice had already left and closed the door. Cream ran outside, but to no avail, he had teleported. "I never noticed that scar on his left shoulder… I guess I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow…"

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Brownie paced around in the darkness, hands behind her back, her stomach was wrapped up under her shirt, her auburn hair covered her green eyes which seemed to glow as she stared and the ground. "When are you going to tell me this 'Great Plan' of yours?" She hissed, turning her gaze towards Fuzen.

Fuzen was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, he then grinned. "Eh, I dunno… when I feel like it."

"You bastard!" Brownie grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. "I was almost fucking killed because of you! You better tell me your damn plan now!"

"Geez…" Fuzen shrugged, obviously not threatened. "ever heard of the word 'patience'? Fine, I'll tell you…"

XXXXXX The Next Day XXXXX

Cream and Ice sat at a table in Cream's apartment. "So…" Cream began, she then pointed at Ice's left shoulder. "How'd you get the scar?"

Ice glanced at his shoulder, before sighing. " Well, once, we broke up, it was all out of confusion, things were settled soon and we got back together, but, at one point, someone tried to kill you while you weren't watching, I happened to be near by and noticed, they threw a knife at you, but it hit me instead and cut up my shoulder… Mean while you fell into the park's water fountain, got cold and moments later, we argued, mainly because I refused to go to the hospital because I cared more about the fact that you were cold, then we were together again, I don't really remember the details because I slipped on a puddle, hit my head on the fountain and knocked myself out cold." He laughed nervously. "I know, I'm an idiot."

Cream giggled. "Yes, you are, but that was still awfully sweet of you."

Ice couldn't help but smile, she said he was sweet… was she starting to like him, or even better, remember him? He didn't have much time to think because the fire alarm went off. He could see flames crawl up the walls as he held his hand out to Cream. "Quick! Grab my hand!" She did as told and Ice teleported them outside and into the parking lot.

Cream could see smoke billowing out of the whole building, people running into the parking lot. Then she realized, horrified. "Sherbet! Sherbet's still in there!"

"Stay here! Ice then took off running back to the apartment, he couldn't teleport for two reasons. There were too many people around, but that wasn't really that important, it was mainly because he didn't know exactly where the flames were, he didn't want to teleport into the fire.

Ice had climbed up the stairs and was now in front of the door, he aimed his foot at it and kicked it down, as he stepped inside, he noticed that something was weird about this fire. There was no smoke in the room, and the flames stayed only on the walls. Ice took a deep breath and put his hand into the flames. He winced, preparing for the worst, but it didn't burn him, it wasn't hot, it was as if it wasn't even there… as if it was…

"An illusion?" Ice questioned, he would of pondered about it longer, but he heard a faint meow come from around the corner. "Sherbet! I'm coming!" He called out, but once he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sherbet squirmed around as he mewled helplessly, Brownie held him by the scruff of his neck, a knife to his throat. "Hello Ice… long time no see…" Brownie laughed.

"Let… the cat… go…" He growled.

"Uh… no?" She then changed the subject. "Why's this cat so important to you anyways?"

"It's Cream's! Let it go!"

"Hold on… you mean you two are friends?" She sighed. "I guess wiping her memory did nothing, huh?

Ice was taken aback. "Y-You!? It was you!?"

Brownie smirked. "Yeah… but I wouldn't be worrying about this cat right now… when there's something else more important to you that you should be worrying about…"

**Neoson: Now don't hate Brownie people, she gets a change of heart later on okay!**

**Mety: This is so annoying… (carrying me)**

**Neoson: Hey, I have to do the AN, so you have to carry Plushie around!**

**Mety: Why can't Tekko carry her?**

**Neoson: What!? You want my Tekky-kun to work! He's too weak for physical labor! He's kind of pathetic…**

**Tekko: (trips on his own leg and falls on his face)**

**Mety: … Okay you have a point there… But if she's asleep, why do we need her?**

**Me: I'm not a-asleep…**

**Mety: Joy…**

**Me: F-First things first… I need… to tell every… one… about… about… a- (falls asleep)**

**Mety: (Sighs) Well, she was probably going to tell you all that she recently joined 'Deviant Art' Strangely though, someone already has the name 'PlushiePlush' so she is going by 'XxPlushiePlushxX' although she has nothing posted yet…**

**Neoson: Mety, wake Plushie up again! Its time for the reviews!**

**Mety: (sighs) I hate this job… Plushie! Plushie wake up!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Mety: Its time for the reviews.**

**Me: O-Okay… (coughs) O-Our first… review is f-from Meg!**

I was about to go to sleep, but then I saw you updated. x']

Okay, this is random, but...PLUSHIE, I THING I KNOW YOUR REAL NAME! o.O Or maybe is isn't? ((shrugs))

Awh. Brownie isn't dead. D": xD I want a grilled cheese now...

((pokes Cream))

((pokes Ice))

o_O

Oh. My. Jace... Theres gonna be a sequel sequel sequel/fouth book!? =OO

((gives cartons of every icecream flavor to Tekkom except coffee))

((keeps coffee icecream for self)) ^^

Mety: Heh. You were jealous of Plushie's cousin. xD

HAHAHA! Darth Vader and really fake vampire thing. x'] I hate 4Kids! o.- THEY MUDER ANIMES! ... ((sings)) Hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like 4Kids. ;o

Okay, bye! xDD

**Me: S-Seriously?... What is i-it t-then…?**

**Mety: I know.**

**Me: H-How?**

**Mety: I have my ways, I know everything…**

**Me: T-Then what did… I eat f-five minutes ago?**

**Mety: Nothing… I've been carrying you around all day remember? I saw you write your name on your homework, although I already knew it…**

**Me: Oh… b-but yeah, there's a fourth book… the sequel sequel sequel…**

**Mety: ****_W-WAS NOT!_**

**Me: (confused) Huh?**

**Mety: ****NOTHING!**

**Me: (sees the word 'anime' in large bold writing, it has a knife through it and the knife says '4Kids' on it) O-Omg… T-they do murder a-animes…**

**Tekko: Our next review is from Xviera Siramad**

(me)M.F.: Haha! MK likes Plushie! Hahaha! I love that. MK actually got jealous. What a shocker! Woo Hoo! I'm gonna go dive into a tub of... the first thing that comes to mind.

Xviera: *stares at me with a you-sugar-high-again-aren't-you? look.* Well, while M.F. jumps into what ever that is... I'll tell you my opinion of the story. It was really good. And I got to say that part with MK being lealous was kinda... c-c-c-...c-...c-cute. There I said it!

M.F.*pauses from mid-dive into tub* You actaully said something was cute?! *continues to dive*

Xviera: Shut up and- what the hell?! Are you jumping into a vat of... jello?!

M.F.: *"swims" to the surface* Yup. *dives back down*

Xviera: You're weird.

M.F.: *comes back up to surface* ...What's your point?

Xviera: Hey! That's my line!

M.F.: What ever... Hey guess what, I just got my first box of Pocky! Yeah! *dives down to the bottom of the giant vat of jello*

Xviera: Um... good to know? Hey why do you always put random segments like this in a lot of your reviews?

M.F.: How should I know? I guess I'm just bored... or something. *starts "swiming" on her back*

Xviera: Hey... h-how are you um 'swimming in that stuff?

M.F.: I don't know, but it sure is hard! *starts sinking* Ah! I'm drowning! Help!

Xviera: Faker...

M.F.: Ok fine I'm just kidding... Although unless I keep moving I will sink to the bottom.

Xviera: *rolls eyes* Let's just end this segment before it gets too out of hand.

M.F.: *Spits out jello* Too late.

Xviera: Bye Plushie... Oh and here a Mety plushy.

**Mety: ****_AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Me: A-Am not… what?**

**Mety: ****N-NOTHING!**

**Sword: (whispering to Blade) Yeah, he snapped again…**

**Blade: (snickers) He always does that when-**

**Mety: (pulls out his sword and begins to chase them) ****_DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Sword and Blade: ****_AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_**

**Me: (to Neoson) I-Is it just me… or when I'm sick… this s-story seems to get out of… c-control… (gasps) J-Jell-O! I wanna swim in… J-Jell-O…**

**Mety: (comes back) No… if you can't walk, then you sure as hell can't swim, definitely not in Jell-O and I don't want to have to save you because I know I'd be forced to because everyone else is too dang lazy… but you can have a bowl of Jell-O later when you're feeling better.**

**Me: Okay… (looks at the plushy) Hooray!**

**Mety: (throws it out the window)**

**Me: aww… Never mind…**

**Tekko: Our final review is from Lerryn!**

Fuzen's finally showed up, huh? I hate him already...*glares*

Aw Ice was cute when he was playing with Sherbert! ^_^

That was a long authoress note at the end but you did a good job Neoson! ;) Oh and Tekko since you don't have a lot of ice-cream *digs in freezer and pulls out two tubs* There! :)

Uh...so yeah that's all I have to say...oh yeah, I had NO idea that 'CD' was going to be your cousin...or that he was going to have nine and a half fingers...

Bye-bye! :D

~Lerryn

**Fuzen: (glares back) Well I hate all of you reviewers already, plus I really hate my authoress.**

**Me: W-What did I do? Things are in your favor in t-this story while I-Ice is suffering? And in the end… (Whispers)**

**Fuzen: (laughs) That's great… but I still hate you.**

**Me: W-What? W-Why?**

**Mety: You need to have reasons for hating someone, else wise you shouldn't hate them at all… you _have_**** to have reasons…**

**Fuzen: ****_You're one to talk…_**

**Mety: (Sighs) He is such a brat…**

**Ice: (still petting the cat in a corner as he's having a mental breakdown) I-I miss Cream…**

**Tekko: Yay! Ice-cream! Its not just the fact that I love ice-cream that I eat it, that's just a lucky side effect, but it… well… it prevents 'That' from happening…**

**Neoson: Yeah, and we don't want 'That' to happen, even I'm afraid!**

**Me: Y-Yes… well my cousin wasn't expecting to loose half a finger… s-so, expect the unexpected…!(passes out)**

**Neoson: well that WAS unexpected… she passed out again…**

**Mety: Well its not that unexpected… do we still need her?**

**Neoson: Nope! Go take her to her room!**

**Mety: What am I, a slave?**

**Neoson: Well…**

**Mety: Never mind… (picks me up) Joy, I get to drag you back to your room… (Puts me in my room, he then begins to yell)This is so freaking annoying, you being sick is causing me to have to do more work, and now its too quiet without all your running and screaming all over the place and giving everyone headaches… _ITS SO DAMN ANNOYING! JUST LIKE YOU AND_****………… (sighs) Get better soon… Neoson, Tekko, Sword, and Blade are worried about you… everyone's worried about you… even me… I'm _REALLY_**** worried about you… but then again, I always am… get better soon… please… (He then walks out)**

**Sword: (holding his head) Ow… my head still hurts…**

**Blade: (holding his arm) Yeah… I can't believe Sir pushed us out of the third story window… **

**Sword: (nods) Just because we were gunna say-**

**Mety: (In a creepy voice) Do you two need to take another trip out the window?**

**Sword and Blade: (Panic) ****_N-NO SIR!!!_**

**Mety: Good.**

**Tekko: _SEE YOU NEXT TIME EVERYONE!!!!!_**** Yay! I got screen time!**


	9. Burns and Bandages

**Me: …**

**Tekko: What's wrong?**

**Me: I goth a new appliance on my braces… so now I thalk thunny…**

**Mety: (Laughing) I… I can't stop laughing! Its too funny…**

**Me: Thut up! **

**Mety: (sarcasticly) What?**

**Me: Thut up!**

**Mety: what?**

**Me: THUT UP! **

**Tekko: Um… onto the chapter all right?**

Cream stared up at the apartment, eyes wide, her hands clasped together. "Please Ice! Hurry!" she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. "_You're not Ice…"_

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

"Cream!" Ice ran for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Brownie sighed, setting the cat down on the floor, who, in return, ran and hid under the couch.

Brownie's words fell to deaf ears as Ice put his hand through the flames and reached for the doorknob. Almost instantly, he let out a blood curdling scream as he reeled back away from the door, clutching his arm, pain evident on his face, his ears drooped as he began to whimper. He opened his eyes that were previously closed in agony and began to inspect the damage done to his hand.

Blood. His arm was a bloody, burnt mess. He could clearly see the burns as blood began to trail down his arm, dripping to the floor and soaking into the, now slightly burned, bandage wraps that he had around his arms.

"B-But…" He began to stutter between gasps, trying not to scream again. "H-How did I g-get burned? T-The fire was j-just an… an illusion?"

"That's what you _thought_… I control this fire, as well as the temperature of the flames you see…" Brownie began. "The flames were not hot to begin with, it was as if they weren't even here, but now they are hot… you won't be trying to do that again now will you? Don't try to teleport either, it will have the same effect as if you were to take and run through the flames…"

"C-Cream… _WHAT HAPPENED TO CREAM!?_" Ice screamed, clutching his wrist in an attempt to both stop the pain and the bleeding.

"I dunno…" Brownie stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. "He didn't tell me his whole plan…"

" 'He'? Who's 'He'?" Ice questioned.

"Oh… I have a partner now that I'm working with… I think you know him, his name's Fuzen."

XXXXX Back with Cream XXXXX

"W-Who are you?" Cream asked, slowly backing away.

Fuzen shrugged. "No need to panic, I just wanted to talk…"

"_WHO ARE YOU!?_" Cream demanded once more, obviously frustrated that he completely avoided answering her question the first time.

Fuzen stretched his arms out, his own way of saying that he meant no harm. "My name is Fuzen."

XXXXX With Ice XXXXX

"**FUZEN!!?**" Ice screeched.

"Yeah… Deep Blue's making me work with him…"

"W-What's he gonna do?"

"I dunno… he never told me the whole plan… but don't worry, I doubt that he's going to hurt her."

Ice looked out the window to make sure. "They're just talking… that's good I guess…"

"So…" Brownie questioned. "I'm guessing you got a grudge or something against him?"

Ice turned slightly away from her. "I hate his guts… why would you care anyways?"

"Eh… I hate him too… plus I'm bored… So, why do you hate him?"

Ice sighed. "This may sound stupid… But I don't remember the actual reason, but all I know is that ever since we were kids, we fought. As we got older, it changed from fighting to trying to kill each other…" He sighed. "When I went back to my planet for those eight months, I had forgotten about Fuzen until he came out of nowhere and threatened to kill me. After what felt like hours of fighting… we were both battered and bloody… when he collapsed… I could of killed him… but I didn't… I couldn't bring my self to do it, so I walked away… While I was walking away, he got mad and started yelling, saying that he would find me again, and if I didn't end this now, that he would…" Ice turned and glared at Brownie, "Good enough of an explanation for you?"

Brownie sighed "I guess…" She then reached towards Ice's bloody arm, but he pulled away.

"**_W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_****_?_**" He demanded, clutching his arm.

Brownie stepped closer. "I'm trying to help you, your arm is still bleeding so I was going to use those wraps around your arms as bandages…" She grabbed a hold of his bloody wrist, which still hurt and in turn, made him scream in pain. As she tried to pull the wrap off of his arm, he slapped her hand away with his uninjured hand.

"_Don't!_" He screamed in pain, his wrist felt like it was on fire again, she didn't have to grab his wrist, and she should of know it would hurt. "_Don't touch me! Don't ever try to take off those wraps!!!_" He backed up into a corner.

"Why?" Brownie questioned, "I was just trying to help you…"

"Why do you care if I'm hurt anyways!? Aren't you supposed to be killing me!?"

"No, I was assigned to keep you in this room, for now… Now, why are freaking out about those bandages…? I know it's like, a custom for your people to cover the lower half of your arms… but why are you in such a panic?"

"Yes, you're right about our custom to cover our arms… but some of us actually have a reason for these…"

"And yours would be?"

Ice turned away "… Sometimes… something's are better left forgotten… and if you can't forget what happened… just never speak of it again, and _cover any evidence of what had happened…_"

**Me: …**

**Tekko: …**

**Sword: …**

**Blade …**

**Mety: …**

**Neoson: …**

**Me: …**

**Tekko: …**

**Me: …**

**Neoson: Well we have nothing to say so…**

**Me: Now for the reviews**

**Tekko: Our first review is from… Lerryn!**

*glares yet again at Fuzen* I've never lost a glaring match, and since I hate you it makes it a whole lost easier!

Oh, a fire illusion, I 'dislike' Brownie (since we've been told not to hate her) because she is evil, haha, although I know she hates Fuzen...so for that reason I like her! ^_^

Oh no, I hope Cream doesn't get taken or attacked by a chimera 0.0

Sword, Blade, I suggest you don't say what your about to say out loud (tell me in the next chapter when Mety can't hear) ;)

I hope you get better soon PlushiePlush, I have DeviantArt under the name x-lerryn-x and so I can't wait until you have some art up there! :)

I hope you get better soon, it's really horrible when your ill, so stay in bed, drink loads and...update chapters! ^_^

I'm glad I helped prevent 'that' from happening with Tekko and Neoson, good job on managing the chapter by yourself! :)

There, I think i've mentioned everyone, oh and Mety, make sure Plushie gets better, she might kiss you if you do (oh come on, don't pretend you wouldn't like that!)

Update as soon as your better! ^^

~Lerryn *still glaring at Fuzen* (I'm a girl, I can multi-task!)

**Fuzen: (Glares back) Is this a glaring contest?**

**Me: Oh! Gwaring contest! I want to join! (glares at Mety)**

**Mety: What? (takes a moment to understand me) Oh, well I ain't joining. **

**Me: Awww…**

**Mety: Too bad.**

**Sword and Blade: (laughing at my horrible talking)**

**Me: Tank joo, I shecked your account a couple days ago**

**Tekko: Yes. 'That' is very bad.**

**Neoson: Thanks, I try to do my best when it comes to doing the Authoress notes.**

**Mety: _W-WHAT!?_**** S-She already got better! She did not kiss me, and I'm glad about that!**

**Sword and Blade: Riiiiight… Of course you are Sir…**

**Mety: She did hug me though, which was just as annoying as always.**

**Tekko: Our next review is from Meg.**

GET AWAY FROM SHERBERT, BROWNIE ! o.- Go choke Fuzen instead. o.o

I dunno if I'm right, but does your name start with re and end with ca. o.O

((glares at Fuzen)) Well, then, I HATE YOU TOO! ((sticks tongue out))

Sword and Blade: Say it or I'll knock you out a 456784387 story window. o_o

((gives Ice icecream)) o.o

((smirks at Mety))

Brownie, throw your axes at a moving, target, whos name rhymes with...uhh.. puzen. o.O ((looks at Fuzen))

FEEL BETTER PLUSHIEE ! :)

**Brownie: (drops the cat and chases after Fuzen) Oh, Fuuuuuuuuzen! I know someone who needs a good choking!**** HEY! DON'T RUN FROM ME!**

**Me: Oh ma goth how did you know dat? **

**Fuzen: (glares back) I'm now in a glaring match with two people… how fun…**

**Sword and Blade: (shaking in fear)**

**Ice: (stares at the ice-cream) It makes me feel sad…**

**Mety: What!?**

**Brownie: M'kay! (chucks an axe at Fuzen, but he ducks) Dang it, and the was my last axe…**

**Tekko: Next review is from The Southern Newborn**

Yay! This is brilliant! ^.^

Thanks for putting me in the one-shot, you got my personality perfect :D

**Me: M'kay, I thried my best**

**Mety: (laughing) I can't understand a word you say Plushie!**

**Sword and Blade: (cracking up) Same here!!**

**Blade: You sound so stupid!**

**Sword: (cracks up even more)**

**Me: (pouts)**

**Tekko: Our final review is from yume-yuuki-forever**

N: love the storie ^.^

I have read it but I didn't have an account...

yuuki: that's because you are to LAZY -.-

N: -.- jep...

but I realy wanna make my own fanfiction because it looked so fun ^.^

and whene I met M, we started to make ore own story :D

yume: you know that this is off topic :P

N: ... oke

I soo hate brownie and fuzen -gr-

they ereased creams memories!

now I realy need something to calm me down -gr-

-M holds chocolate muffin-

N: chocolate... -big eyes-

M: mine!

N: -biger eyes- please?

M: alright -sight-

N: yeah chocolate

yume&yuuki: that went easily .

N: uh... where was I, ojeah the review...

can't wait for the next charapter :D

hurry ice! cream is in danger

N: gives every one icecream

yuuki: she didn't do that because she is nice... she just doesn't like banana...

N: I AM NICE -gr-

-yuuki gives chocolate-

yuuki: yes now you are -gna gna gna- :P

yume: keep one writing ^.^

**Fuzen: Gosh, you people just hate me, am I like, the public enemy, what have I even DONE yet? Besides, I didn't erase Cream's memories, it was all her… (Points at Brownie)**

**Brownie: Screw you…**

**Me: oh noez focolate! (runs in fear of the chocolate)**

**Neoson: She hates chocolate, yet strangely likes Pocky…**

**Ice: Oh No! CREAM! (runs into a wall)**

**Tekko: Gasp! Ice-cream!**

**Neoson: Same old Tekko!**

**Mety: Hey, Where'd Plushie go?**

**Neoson: I don't know…**

**Mety: (runs off) Plushie!? Plushie where are you!?**

**Me: Whath do you wanth? Are you here to make thun of me again?**

**Mety: What? No.**

**Me: Well that's all you theem to be doing! You're just making thun oth me noth being able to theak!**

**Mety: Well, I was only joking around…**

**Me: Well you weren't the only thone! Thord and Thade were the worst! They were calling me thupid and being ath holes!**

**Mety: Hmm… (walks off)**

**Me: Huh?**

**-30 minutes later-**

**Mety: (Comes back dragging Sword and Blade) Apologize to Plushie.**

**Sword:…**

**Blade:…**

**Mety: ****_APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!!!!_**

**Sword and Blade: (Mutters something)**

**Mety: Speak louder!**

**Sword and Blade: We're thorry Pluthie…**

**Mety: What was that?**

**Sword and Blade: We're thorry Pluthie!**

**Me: (trying not to laugh) Oh… Oh my goth! You made them geth that appliance? **

**Mety: Yup! (Lets them go and they run off) That'll teach them to mess with you…**

**Me: But you made thun of me too…**

**Mety: (grins under his mask) Yeah, but that's a different story, only I can make fun of you! (sighs) You're to close to me…**

**Me: Oh Thorry (scoots away) That bether?**

**Mety: No… You're to close to me in _more_**** than one way…**

**Me: Huh?**

**Mety: (laughs) Nothing. Its nothing, it wouldn't make sense anyways… if everything contradicts everything else then…**

**Me: Nothing is true?**

**Mety: Exactly… or maybe one thing is true, while the other is just a cover up because maybe the truth goes against all morals and common sense that the person has and lives by that they have no clue what's true or false anymore… Even though, deep inside they know what is true, but refuse to believe it, so they live by what's false…**

**Me: uh… My thain hurths now…**

**Mety: (laughs) Of course.**

**Me: I'm gunna go thake a nap… (walks off)**

**Mety: (Sighs) ****_She never understands anything…_**


	10. Ice snaps

**Me: I don't really know what to say so- (A beeping noise is heard) Huh?**

**Neoson: What was that?**

**Me: I-I don't know… **

**Neoson: Do you think it was that machine?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Mety: What machine?**

**Me: Well, when we started these authoress notes, we bought this machine… it was supposed to give Tekko ice-cream… but all it does it makes everyone's worst fears come to life…**

**Mety: Uh… sounds violent… just incase that machine is working, I think I'm going to leave. (Tries to move, but can't) What the-!? I-I can't move! What the heck is going on!?**

**Me: Oh crap…**

**(everyone starts to get pulled away)**

**Tekko: (reaching for Neoson) ****NEOSON!!!! NEOSON!!!!!**

**Neoson: Tekko!**

**Me: OMG! (Tries to grab Mety but only pulls off his mask)**

**Mety:****_ HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!_**

**Me: AHHHH!!!!!**** (Disappears as well as Neoson, Tekko, and Blade)**

**Mety: N-Neoson? T-Tekko? B-Blade? P-Plushie!? Plushie where did you go!? Come back!!! Or at least give me back my mask… (starts to hear weird voices)**

**Mety: Hello?**

**Voices: We know your secrets…**

**Mety: ****WHAT!!!!!?????**

"Are you a friend of Ice's… Fuzen?" Cream questioned. 'After all, they are both aliens right?'

One of Fuzen's ears twitched slightly at the sound of Ice's name. "No." He stated sternly. "You should know that, don't you remember me?"

XXXXXXXX

"God! I got to get out of here!" Ice snapped. "Let me out of here! He's gonna hurt Cream, I know it!" Ice began pulling on his blonde hair as he paced back and forth.

"Sorry, I can't let you out yet…" Brownie muttered, she had built a barrier around her out of fire so that Ice wouldn't kill her.

Ice fell to the floor sobbing. "I… I got to get out of here… I got to get out…"

XXXXXXX

"What do you mean 'Don't you remember me'?" Cream asked.

"Just that. Don't you remember me? After all, I am your boyfriend."

XXXXXXX

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't do that…" Brownie sighed, her hand on her forehead, "Now shut up, you've been at this for, like, ten minutes, you're giving me a fucking headache!"

"NO! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ice screamed, his hands balled up into fist and waving furiously through the air.

"God you're annoying…"

XXXXXXX

"W-Wait! B-But, isn't Ice my boyfriend? Or… was?" Cream asked, confused.

"No… Don't you remember? He must have wiped your memory…" Fuzen explained sadly.

"Who?"

"Ice…"

"But… Ice told me that-" Cream was cut off.

"Are you actually going to believe him!?" Fuzen asked sternly. "He's probably been making up lies!"

"B-But…" Cream wanted to believe Ice and not Fuzen but, when she would listen to Ice, she always had a little bit of doubt whether or not he was telling the truth. "Ice told me that-"

"Think about it! I've heard what he's told you… what are the odds, that you were some super hero who died and came back from the dead!?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Cream began. "You do have better points than Ice did… I think… I think I believe you…"

XXXXXXX

Brownie looked at the clock, "Well, it time to let you out…"

Ice instantly jumped off the ground, his ears perked up and twitching as if he was a puppy. "_REALLY!?_ I can be let out of this hell hole!?"

Brownie nodded. "On one condition though… Fuzen said you would be really pissed off at him, so you need to wear these…" She held out some handcuffs. "And I'm going to have to lead you outside."

"Fine!" Ice held his wrists out. "Just as long as I get to be with Cream…"

Brownie put the handcuff on him and began to lead him to the door, pulling him by the chain of the 'cuffs. Ice looked back and saw Sherbet crawling out from under a chair, mewling while following him.

"Can I take the cat?" Ice asked, mentioning in the direction of Sherbet with his head. "I want Cream to know he's okay…"

Brownie sighed, "Fine." She then walked over and carefully picked up the cat and placed it in Ice's arms. Although his hands were cuffed, he still managed to hold on to the cat as he was pulled outside, he had to squint from the bright light of the sun.

"Cream!" He was so happy that he got to see her. "Look! Sherbet's okay!"

"Hello Ice…" Fuzen hissed, stepping towards him. "How have you been?" He then whispered so Cream couldn't hear him. "Since we last tried to kill each other…" He then stepped back towards Cream and held her wrist.

Ice's eyes widened. "_**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!!!**_"

Fuzen confirmed his theory, Ice cared more about Cream than his own life. He had found Ice's weak point. "Oh, I'm sorry, does that bother you?"

Ice just growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, does it also bother you if I do this?" He asked before he wrapped his arms around Cream and quickly kissed her.

Ice snapped…

"**_I SAID GET YOUR DIRTY FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!!!!"_**

Fuzen smirked and did as told, he then walked towards Ice. "So, I see that that does bother you. So, how does it feel to see me kiss your girlfriend? Can you feel your small pathetic heart breaking, shattering, being ripped apart?"

Ice didn't respond, he just tilted his head down, trying to fight back the tears. This was Fuzen's plan all along.

"Well?"

"Damn you…"

"What? I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak louder."

"Fuck you, you damn asshole!" Ice hissed trying to escape the handcuffs.

"Well, don't you have colorful language?"

_"SHUT UP!"_ Ice ran forward, only to be quickly yanked back by the handcuffs.

"And that's why those are there. See, I like to think ahead." Fuzen laughed.

"Cream! Run while you still can! He's going to hurt you!"

But Cream stood still. "No Ice… I'm not going to run… because he told me the truth! I can't believe you!!! How could you lie like that!!"

Fuzen walked back towards Cream. "Really," he began, mockingly. "How could you do that?"

"But… I-I was telling the truth!" By now, tears were running down Ice's face, his ears dropping as he was chocking on his words, not able to get enough air in his lungs through his sobbing. "DON'T BELIEVE HIM!!!"

Cream sighed. "I'm sorry Ice… but no… you're the one I don't believe…"

Fuzen grabbed her wrist. "Let's go…" He turned to face Brownie. "Hurry it up!"

"Alright, alright…" She then untied Ice and ran to Fuzen and Cream. Ice collapsed to the floor crying more than earlier.

"Well…" Cream felt bad watching as Ice was crying himself to death. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other…" She then noticed Sherbet in Ice's arms. "You can keep Sherbet… Goodbye…"

With that, Fuzen teleported Cream Brownie, and himself away.

"D-Don't…" Ice stuttered, stumbling to his feet. "Don't go…" He then screamed at the top of his lungs. **_"NOOO!!!!! CREAM!!! COME BACK!!!!!"_** But it was much to late, the only sound was a few leaves blowing by in the Autumn wind. After a moment, he broke down sobbing once more before Sherbet mewled a bit and licked him on the nose. "It's just us now…" Ice muttered, sniffling a little bit before he began to pet the cat on the head. "Don't worry though… we'll get her back! I'm sure of it! Well… at least I hope so…"

**Voices: We know your secrets! We know your secrets!**

**Mety: ****_W-WHERE ARE YOU!!!?? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!_**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Neoson: What's going on…? (She backs up onto something cold and metal) W-what is tha- AHHHHH!! (She had bumped into a gun, as she looks around the room, she sees that over twenty guns are pointed at her) Oh… my… gosh…**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Tekko: (crying) N-Neoson? Neoson…? N-Neo- (hears a splatting noise) Hello? (sees blood and bodies laying all over the floor) ****_AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Blade: (looks pissed off, a whole bunch of girls are skipping around him and they had taken his helmet as well) Cut… it… out…**

**Girls: Awww!!! Isn't she so cute, such a pretty little girl!!!**

**Blade: I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!!! Yeah, I know I have a ponytail, but that _DOESN'T_**** mean that I'm a _GIRL_****! I AM A BOY!!!!!!**

**Girls: Lets paint our nails!!!**

**Blade: This is hell…**

**-Back with Mety-**

**Mety: You may know my secrets, but that makes no difference! (Hears a scream) PLUSHIE!!!! (runs off, following the screaming, he kicks down a door into a pitch black room) Plushie? (holds out his sword, which glows, to try and light the room. Suddenly, something jumps onto him)**

**Me: Mety!!! (Crying and clinging onto him)**

**Mety: What!? (Thinking) What could be in the dark here… it could be anything… what is she most afraid of?**

**Me: Mety! I'm scared! ****_ITS DARK IN HERE!!!!_**

**Mety: Huh?... _YOU'RE SCARED OF THE DARK!!!!????_**** (sighs) As expected from you, lets find the others…**

**Me: Okay…**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Tekko: So… much… blood… it… it looks like they were burned and shredded to bits!**

**Voice: Yes, you should know, you killed all of these people.**

**Tekko: no… No… I didn't kill them! I couldn't… wouldn't… would never hurt anyone!**

**Voice: Why not…? You've killed millions… Don't you remember… instead of sending people to the electric chair, they were sentenced to be killed by you. They'd be pushed into that small room that you sat in all day, but they thought nothing of it, before you ripped them to shreds and burned the scraps.**

**Tekko: (Crying) No! No! I didn't want to! I was kept from the outside world for so long, its good that I don't need to eat or drink, I forgot how to speak, forgot that I was a human being…**

**Voice: But you aren't… you are a monster, a demon, a creature made from the fires of hell to kill people, that's why you exist…**

**Tekko: No! I'm good! I'm good! I've been eating ice-cream! It stops 'that' from happening! Its stops me from killing people!!!**

**Voice: Well its to late for these people, Ne?**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Neoson: Guns… Guns… _GUNS!!!!_**_**!**_

**Voice: Yes Neoson, the contraption that stole away your parents lives… and almost took yours, but most importantly… almost took away Tekko's life… and to make matters worse, the gun was in your hand when it was fired and embedded that bullet into Tekko's chest. **

**Neoson: No…**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Mety: So… (Still holding out his sword to light the way) Where is this machine, my bets are Sword turned it on, I haven't seen him at all today…**

**Me: Probably… the machine is to the left here and… omg…**

**Mety: Wtf?**

**Sword: (Sipping tea at a table) Oh, hi guys!**

**Me: What are you doing**

**Sword: Conquering my fears, I've always been afraid of tea parties… never knew why though…**

**Mety: Oh for pete's sake, move! (goes and chops up the machine) There, problem solved!**

**(Suddenly all the lights turn back on)**

**Me: Oh, finally.**

**Neoson: (Comes walking in with Tekko) I found Tekko crying on the floor…**

**Blade: (walks in with a dress on) …**

**Everyone: Uh…**

**Blade: Don't say a word… Our first review is from Lerryn**

Yes Fuzen, everybody does hate you and yes, yes you are the public enemy! You know it's easy to tell when your in a glaring contest with two different people and when somebody wants to choke you, Oh that reminds me *glares at Fuzen* but I guess your to stupid to realise anyway, huh?! ;)

Don't worry about you talking funny PlushiePlush, I had a tooth pulled out the other day and my mouth was so numb for ages, I 'attempted' to eat a yoghurt...only for it to slither out again...all over my shirt! So I hope you imagine that and it will cheer you up a bit, it sure made my little sister laugh! XD

Great chapter, Brownie's bored now so she has an excuse to be nice haha.

Update soon please! ^^

~Lerryn *glaring at Fuzen*

**Fuzen: Thrilling… I'm going to go hide in a box before you all get the chance to kill me… (runs to a box)**

**Me: That did cheer me up, I feel sorry for you though, the same thing happened to me once… but it was boiling hot soup that went in my lap! It burned!**

**Neoson: Our next review is from Meg!**

((looks at Fuzen)) Well, I don't know about the other reviewers, but I hate you because you hate me. ;o Maybe that's why a lot of people (or just me?) like Ice better. XD

Wow, one second Brownies like "I can easily make this room too hot to breathe." and the next ages like "Ice! Let me fix your "boo-boo'" xD.

Well, I have a headache, so bye! Update soon!

((hits Fuzen over head with huge hammer from hammer space)) ^^ I am very good at solving mysteries so I will figure out what Fuzens up to! :D But probably not until there's a chapter that tells me what he's up to... XD

**Brownie: (Wearing a nurse's uniform) oh Ice! Let me fix your boo-boo!**

**Ice: (screams and cowers in a corner, he then fends her off with a spoon) No! Stay away from me!**

**Fuzen: (From a box in a corner) I'm sorry, I am not able to reach the phone at the moment, please leave a message after the tone… beep…**

**Mety: Weirdo… Our final review is from yume-yuuki-forever!**

N: 0.o wow now fuzen is really freaking me out!

yume: should I kill him? -evil grin-

yuuki: ...

M: X_X fuzen likes cream -dies of only thinking about it-

N: hey nobody is gone kill my best friend! -runs after fuzen with knife-

yume: hey! I wanne kill him first

yuuki: ... you know that he is escaping -.-

-N & yume run after fuzen to kill him-

N: it is iceXcream and this is so gone break his heart

yume: yeah the pore ice

yuuki: -flies over to ice- don't worry 'cause you and cream are a better coupple than that fuzen -ice cold dead glare to fuzen-

M: -raises from dead- iceXcream forever

**Cream: Where am I?**

**Brownie: She's hopeless…**

**Fuzen: (From the box) I'm sorry, I am not able to reach the phone at the moment, please leave a message after the tone… beep…**

**Me: Yo, Fuzen, you got more death threats!**

**Fuzen: Joy…**

**Ice: Yay! People do care!**

**Mety: And I'm lucky no one caught what I said last chapter…**

**Me: Huh?**

**Mety: _NOTHING!_**** See you all next time! Bye!**

**Me: well you're in a rush, don't forget people, we are still doing truth or dare here… but no one sends anything in…. Remember, no killing! BYE!**


	11. The Problem With Pets

**Me: Alright everyone, today's chapter is-**

**Mety: (walks in wearing a frilly pink dress) …**

**Sword and Blade: (Following, Blade wearing a yellow dress, and Sword a pastelly-purple dress)…**

**Me: Uh… Why?**

**Mety: Lerryn blackmailed me… I have to wear this all chapter…**

**Me: Uh… Okay well then, Met-**

**Mety: I also have to go by the name Matilda… Sword has to go by Barbra and Blade by Stacey…**

**Me: Um… I thought you were the one being blackmailed… So why does Barbra and Stacey have to wear dresses and have girl names too?**

**Sword: Yeah! Why do we Sir?**

**Mety: Simple. So I wouldn't be the only one looking like a dumbass!**

**Me: Well, as I was saying before Matilda interrupted… Today's chapter is basically pointless-ish!**

"You have to admit, it is a cute cat…" Taruto mentioned, petting Sherbet on the head as he was trying to cheer Ice up.

"Yeah…" Ice muttered solemnly, not paying much attention.

Sherbet licked Taruto on the nose then walked over to Ice whom was sitting on the floor. The cat then jumped onto Ice's lap and curled into a ball, soon falling asleep as Ice gently stroked its fur.

"Don't worry Ice, I'm sure you'll get her back-"

"WHY IS THERE A CAT ON THE SHIP!?" Pai screamed teleporting in.

Ice said nothing as he stared blankly ahead, although his eyes narrowed.

Sherbet whined a little, upset that Pai had woken him.

"Its Ice's cat… it's his new pet." Taruto explained before he sighed, know that all the hard work he had spent trying to calm Ice down, to stop him from crying, was all about to be flushed down the drain, all by one person yelling, and that person was Pai.

"GOD DAMNIT ICE! IF YOU HAVE A PET, THEN EVERYONE'S GOING TO WANT A PET! WHAT IF SOMEONE'S ALLERGIC!?"

The plug was pulled.

Ice snapped, "I DON"T GIVE A DAMN!" He then became very quiet. "Its Cream's cat, I need to protect it…" He didn't notice the tears sliding down his face. "Its all I can do now…" He then buried his face in the cat's soft white and orange fur.

Pai was confused, so he grabbed Taruto's wrist and dragged him out of the room. "What's wrong with Ice?"

Taruto hated being the bearer of bad news, so he decided to act like he had no clue. "I dunno… he didn't tell me, he told Kisshu though, so, you might want to ask him. I'm gunna go pet the cat again!" With that, Taruto was gone.

"Hey, Pai!" Kisshu greeted, floating down the hallway. Just as he was about to pass by, Pai grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong with Ice? I need to know why someone's depressed so I can fix it before everyone becomes depressed…"

Kisshu frowned. "Cream was taken away from him. This one guy Ice hates, Fuzen, made up lies, so Cream didn't know who was telling the truth. In the end she believed Fuzen, so she left with him. Now all Ice has left is Sherbet, the cat…"

"Oh…" Pai felt bad for yelling at Ice. He then walked back into the room that Ice was in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ice, is there anyway I can help you with the cat?"

Ice was silent, he was either tying to decide wether or not to forgive Pai, or he did not want to talk. After a few minutes, Pai decided to just leave. As he grabbed the doorknob, Ice finally spoke. "Fish…" With that, he was silent once more.

"Huh? … Oh!" Pai then teleported away, moments later, he reappeared with a fish, which he tossed on to the ground. Sherbet mewled and jumped off of Ice's lap and began to tear off small pieces of the fish.

"You owe me five dollars for the fish." Pai exclaimed jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever…" Ice sighed and teleported into his room, where he collapsed on his bed and began to cry his broken heart out. "Why was I so stupid, why didn't I help her when I got the chance, or better yet, never of sparred Fuzen's life!?"

**Neoson: Ice wasn't trying to be mean, he is just in a bad mood…**

**Me: Well, I don't have a lot to say so, Matilda, why don't we get on with the reviews?**

**Mety: (sighs) Fine… First review is from XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX…**

oh no poor ice i am so going to kill fuzen *get a nife and threw's it at him*

i can't believe he kissed her and she diddent believe poor ice

omg brownie was being nice hahahahaha

*give's everyone ice cream*

**Ice: Poor me… (cries)**

**Brownie: Yeah, I was nice, live with it… everyone is over reacting about me being nice, just wait, I get nicer.**

**Me: (Whacks up-side the head) Be nicer to our reviewers!**

**Brownie: Alright, alright…**

**Mety: And our final review is from… Lerryn… Darn you Lerryn…**

Mety no offence but your an idiot! I just went back and checked what you said last chapter...aw, don't worry I won't tell PlushiePlush what you said...IF you do this dare *evil grin* I dare Mety to change his name to 'Matilda' and wear a dress for the whole of the next chapter! ;)

Oh poor Ice...don't worry everyone DOES love you, much, much, much, much, much, MUCH more than Fuzen, because he's public enemy number 1! Oh and since Fuzen's so keen to get a 'message' here's one for him! I'm not sure if it's legal to say outloud so...*hands note to Neoson* please make sure he gets that, and punch him before you do! ^_^

I WANT SHERBERT SHE'S SUCH A SWEET LITTLE KITTEN! :)

Update soon please, can't wait for the butt whooping Ice is gonna do! ^_^

~Lerryn

**Mety: I hate you…**

**Me: Wait… you just said something mean to her! BAD MATILDA!**

**Mety: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just please don't tell, Lerryn! Don't! Look… (Gets on his knees) I'm begging on my knees… PLEASE DON'T TELL!**

**Me: That is the weirdest sight I've ever seen… Matilda in a dress begging on his knees… What is she blackmailing you about anyways?**

**Mety: NOTHING!!!**

**Ice: Well thank you, at least you people care.**

**Neoson: Oh Fuuuzen!**

**Fuzen: (still in his box) Yes?**

**Neoson: (gives him the note) This is from Lerryn, and this, is from me! (Punches him as hard as she can in the face)**

**Fuzen: (Falls to the floor coughing out blood) You… bitch…**

**Neoson: Yep! And I'm pretty darn proud to be one!**

**Ice: Oh yeah… um… Sherbet is a guy kitty…**

**Me: You look so funny in a dress Matilda!**

**Mety: Yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**Me: Hmmm….**

**Mety: What?**

**Me: Ya know Matilda, you would look good in a blue dress or a yellow dress… maybe even a dark purple dress.**

**Mety: You do know that this conversation is creeping me out greatly don't you?**

**Me: yeah… HUGS! (glomps)**

**Mety: Even when I've been blackmailed to cross-dress, you still hug me?**

**Me: YUP!**

**Mety: Oh, for the love of all things good, normal, and sane, get off of me!**

**Me: M'okay! See you next time everyone!**

**Mety: Yes! It's the end of the chapter! That means I can go change into my normal clothes! HOORAY FOR NO MORE CROSS-DRESSING!!!! (goes running off, and starts muttering) Worst… Day… Ever… Having to cross dress and… stupid black mail… darn it all… (Starts to smack himself in the head) Why did I have to say that? Note to self: Make a 100% sure no one can understand what you say, and watch what you say, or don't speak at all…**

**Me: Alrighty then, see ya next time.**


	12. Fuzen Ponders On Fortune Cookies

**Plushie, I don't feel like writing 'me' anymore: (comes running into the room that Neoson and Tekko are in) NEOSON!!!!!**

**Neoson: What?**

**Plushie: Mety won't talk to me!! He's ignoring me!**

**Sword and Blade: (Walks in to the room)**

**Blade: Actually, he's not ignoring you, he pays attention to what your saying and doing, he's just not talking to you… or anyone for that matter.**

**Plushie: (pouts) Not fair… Why is he doing that?**

**Sword: Well, before he stopped talking… he said something about blackmail, keeping his mouth shut, and something about 'a couple chapters ago'… **

**Plushie: Yeah I don't get it.**

**Tekko: Uh… shouldn't we start the chapter?**

**Plushie: Yeah… Mety! Were starting the chapter!**

**Mety: (walks in and sits on the floor)**

**Plushie: What do you know… he is paying attention… (Starts poking him) Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Mety. Me- (gets cut off)**

**Mety: (Has his sword against Plushie's throat) …**

**Plushie: I-I guess that means to stop poking you, to shut up, and to leave you alone…**

**Mety: (nods slowly and puts his sword away)**

**Plushie: U-Um… I'm just going to start the chapter now…**

"What's the news?" Masaya questioned.

Fuzen sighed and leaned against a wall, "Not much… my plans are slowly taking action, and Ice will be killed, its all in due time…"

"Very well then." Masaya then quickly disappeared.

Brownie then walked over to Fuzen. "What's going to happen after you kill Ice?" She questioned.

"Duh, I get paid and I go find another job!" Fuzen grinned.

"No, I meant, what's going to happen to Cream?"

"Who?"

"Ice's girl friend."

"Oh! Her! I dunno…" Fuzen yawned and put his hands behind his head.

Brownie was starting to get frustrated. "But, don't you like her?"

"Nope!"

Brownie glared at him before she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Fuzen reeled back, a bright red mark was now on his face, he held one of his hands up, but when he touched his cheek, he winced and put his hand down. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?

Brownie showed no emotion on her face as she shrugged. "Nothing…"

"Why!?" Fuzen grabbed the collar of her shirt and pressed her against the wall. "Why the fuck did you slap me you bitch!?"

Brownie glared at him. "If you must know, you are an asshole who is only using Cream for your own selfish gain… Its guys like you that cause some girls to cry themselves to sleep, the pain and misery you put some of us through! YET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!! I hope Carma gets the best of you…"

"What?" Fuzen let go of her, confusion settling his anger, he honestly did not know what she meant.

"Never mind…" Brownie hissed before she began to walk away. Standing in the doorway, she stopped to face him. "We need to finish the job soon…" With that, she left.

Fuzen slouched against the wall, a couple strands of his black hair wandered in front of his face. He sat like that for a moment, contemplating what Brownie had just told him.

"Its like a fucking fortune cookie…" He convinced himself. "Its stupid and hurts my brain…" but there's always the chance that there might be an important lesson behind it…" Fuzen close his eyes, trying to figure out the 'important lesson'. His eyes shot open as he could hear the door creak. He turned towards the door.

Cream stood just barely outside the doorway, the edge of the huge wooden slab had her fingers curled around it, her head poking into view. "Uh… Fuzen?"

Fuzen gave a sincere smile. "Yes?"

Cream glanced away from him. "I was wondering… because we're boyfriend girlfriend, do you think we could go somewhere? You know, like the movies, then to dinner?" She looked back at him with a hopeful stare.

Fuzen smiled even more. "Sure! Go get ready 'kay?"

Cream nodded, " 'Kay!" She the ran off.

Fuzen let out a pleased sigh. '_Ya know…'_ He thought to himself. '_I think I may actually be falling for this girl… what's her name… Cream…'_

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Cream let out a long sigh as she stared out the window. "I don't know…" she whispered to herself. "I just don't seem to like Fuzen… my heart turns cold when I see him… but, maybe that's what I'm supposed to feel… after all, opposites attract… right?" She shook her head and looked away from the window. "My heart just doesn't warm up, and I don't get that safe feeling I do, like when…" She paused for a moment. "Like when I see Ice…" She looked back towards the window. "I wonder if he's okay…" She was so busy contemplating that she didn't notice a tear roll off of her cheek, nor did she notice someone watching her with grief.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who started this…" the figure whispered to themselves, too quiet for Cream to hear.

_"And I'm going to fix it…" _

With that, they walked away.

**Plushie: Here Fuzen! (Tosses him a fortune cookie) For your troubles…**

**Fuzen:…**

**Plushie: Well, we should get going with the reviewies now!**

**Neoson: Reviewies?**

**Plushie: I didn't feel like saying reviews, it sounded dull, I wanted to make it more exciting.**

**Neoson: Oh yeah, (Turns to Tekko) I need to borrow your guitar.**

**Tekko: (Holds out a red guitar) Here ya go, why?**

**Neoson: It's a surprise for later. (Walks off)**

**Plushie: Mokay then! First review is from… Lerryn!**

**Mety: (Eyes narrow)**

I'm sorry Matild-I mean Mety but you in that dress is just too funny...give me a minute to BREATHE! XD

I wouldn't call it 'black-mail' neccessarily...more like 'do it or i'll humiliate you' see, completely different things! ;)

You don't have to beg on your knees...did you seriously think I would tell her Mety? I'm not THAT horrible...*evil grin*

Thanks Neoson, my day = made, yay you spilled blood...make sure he doesn't read that note out to anyone...he can show you guys obviousy...but I don't wanna get chucked out of fanfiction for it...! ^_^

I'm sorry Ice...I must've forgotten that Sherbert was a boy...SHERBERT IS SUCH A CUTE KITTEN I WANT TO STEAL HIM! That better? :)

Update soon please PlushiePlush, I can't wait! ^0^

~Lerryn (typing on her sisters mini laptop, which is very hard to type with actually...XD)

**Mety:…**

**Neoson: (from another room) Hey! Don't sweat it! Its my job to spill blood! Oh yeah, I don't think he even has the guts too…**

**Fuzen: (Cowering in a corner, and pointing at Neoson) Please keep that insane cat-girl-demon-monster-thing away from me!**

**Ice: Um, I'd prefer it if you didn't take him, he's all I got left… (strokes the fur of Sherbet's head)**

**Plushie: Next reviewy is from Meg!**

This is pretty late, but whatever. xD

OMFG! CREAM! DON'T LISTEN TO FUZEN! Dx ((shakes Cream)) THE IDEA OF YOU BEING A HERO AND DYING AND COMING BACK ISN'T WEIRD, BUT ICE AND FUZEN BEING ALIENS WHO CAN TELEPORT ISN'T WEIRD!? DX ((stops shaking her))

((glomps Ice)) AWH! POOR ICE! D; DON'T WORRY! CREAM WILL COME TO HER SENSES AND COME BACK TO YOU (HOPEFULLY)! NOW STOP CRYING BEFORE I START CRYING TOO ! D: ((hugging Ice))

I'm scared of the dark too. D: (Yet at night I don't like any light on, but when its pitch dark I like hyperventilate. o_O)

((smacks Sword and whistles innocently)) :P

Fuzen, are you scared of the reviewers? ((smiles innocently with halo above head)) ^^

"Mety: And I'm lucky no one caught what I said last chapter…"

Mety... Do you mean no one caught that Plushie's close to you(r heart), or something else? ((in mind: Mety likes Plushie. Mety likes Plushie. xD))

Okay dokay. I'm off to read the next chapter. :D Sorry for not reviewing sooner, I've been uber lazy. =/

**Cream: Woah… g-getting dizzy here!**

**Ice: (gagging) Can't… BREATHE!!!**

**Plushie: Same here… 0.o**

**Sword: Owies…**

**Fuzen: Actually, yes, they haunt me in my sleep…**

**Mety:… (Glares)**

**Plushie: Oh don't worry about it, I'm always really lazy…**

**Tekko: Says here that there is another review from Meg!**

...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ((covers mouth trying to hold back laughter looking at "Matilda", "Barbra", and "Stacey")) Nice dresses. xD You don't look like dumba$$es at ALL. (...Okay, maybe a little. xD)

The image I just got of Sherbert eating the fish... Bleh. O_O

((huggles Ice)) AWH! POOR ICE! DX

Kso, my four year old cousins here. She wants to say something. o.o

"iolkl,kkjii iioi8jll"

Translation: "FUZEN! I NO LIKEY YOU! ICE IS BETTER! ICE I LUBB YOU! :D ((beats up Fuzen))"

xD

Okay, bye! Update ASAP! :D

((steals Fuzen's box))

((goes to chap 9, and looks at everything Mety said))

Oh! ((glares at Fuzen)) Did we ever finish our glaring match? I WIN! MATCH OVER! ^^

((covers Plushies ears))

Mety likes Plushie. Mety likes Plushiee. ;)

"Mety: Exactly… or maybe one thing is true, while the other is just a cover up because maybe the truth goes against all morals and common sense that the person has and lives by that they have no clue what's true or false anymore… Even though, deep inside they know what is true, but refuse to believe it, so they live by what's false…"

((brain hurts)) -.- But even though that made my brain hurt, what my brain processed was that...

METY LIKES PLUSHIE, METY LIKES PLUSHIE. x')

**Sword: You think so, I thought mine actually looked pretty good on me-**

**Blade: (Smakes him in the back of the head) What the hell is wrong with you 'nii-san…**

**Sword: Just saying…**

**Sherbet: (Drags a dead octopus into the room)**

**Ice: … Calamari… Nice choice! (Picks up Sherbet and the Octopus and puts them in the other room) So, (Gets glomp) Again with the lack of oxygen!**

**Fuzen: OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! NOW TODDLERS HATE ME!!!! (Notices his box is gone) HEY! THAT WAS MINE!!! I PAYED 3.50 FOR IT!!!!**

**Plushie: You bought… a box…**

**Fuzen: I don't judge the way you live your life… HEY YOU DID NOT WIN! IT'S A TIE!!!!**

**Plushie: Hello? Hellooooo? I can't hear… well I can here this buzzing sound but… OMG I THINK THERE'S A BEE IN MY EAR! AHHHH!!!!**

**Mety: (Glares intently)…**

**Plushie: Well, now that no one is covering my ears anymore, our next review is from yume-yuuki-forever!**

N & M & yume & yuuki: T.T so SAD

M: is that truth ore dare thingie still going on??

because I have one -evil grin- : I dare mety to only say the truth HA!

N: good one!

yuuki: now me!: I dare neoson to make a sugar sweet love song for tekko and sing it ^.^

yume: we still hate you fuzen -glare-

**Ice: I think… that this story is a drama… or a soap opera…**

**Tekko: This story is made of soap?**

**Plushie: No Tekko, it's a genre…**

**Tekko: A what?**

**Plushie: Oh never mind… (Reads Mety's dare) Wait a second… THAT'S WHY YOU HAVEN'T SAID A THING ISN'T IT!!!!**

**Mety: (cracks up)**

**Plushie: _YOU CHEATING LOOP-HOLE FINDING LITTLE- AHHHHH!!!!!_**** (Stomps off)**

**Mety: (stops laughing) Crap… **

**Sword: Way to go Sir…**

**Blade: Yup… you ticked her off again…**

**Mety: I know, now I got to go fix things… (Walks off)**

**Neoson: (Comes back) And now, for my dare, I was to lazy to write a song, so I'll sing 'Yellow' by Coldplay.**

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called 'Yellow'_

_So then I took my time_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

**Tekko: Aww! (Hugs Neoson) Thank you! So that's why you wanted my guitar!**

**Neoson: Yup, next review is from MewJinjaa**

Awsome chapter, Plushie!

Lol, Mety in a dress! Oh, a silver dress could suit him too ;D

*Evil smirk* I know what you meant too, Mety :) But don't worry! I wont tell. I wont even black-mail you! ;)

Poor Ice-kun... Baka Fuzen... Baka Brownie... DON'T WORRY, ICE-KUN! You and Cream will be together soon, I know it!

OH! PREZZIE FOR FUZEN! *Slap in da face* LOL! ^o^

Man, that was a long reveiw...

Ja ne!

Rii-chan '-~

P.S.:- Have you got an account on Fiction Press? It's another story writing site, by same people as fanfic i think, except you can write whatever, doesn't have to be a fanfic.

**Neoson: I'm sure Plushie's grateful for what you said!**

**Ice: Poor me…**

**Brownie and Fuzen: WE ARE NOT BAKA'S!!!**

**Ice: yay!**

**Fuzen: (slapped) 0.o**

**Neoson: PWNED!!!**

**Tekko: No, Plushie does not have an account there, but she's planning on checking it out! Hey, where is she anyways?**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Plushie: (Eating pocky)…**

**Mety: Hey, Plushie… I'm really sorry about earlier…**

**Plushie: (Glares) How do I know if you're being honest****?**

**Mety: (sighs and sits across from her) I still have that dare going on…**

**Plushie: Fine… I'm still mad at you… _I thought you hated me_****!**

**Mety: I'm sorry…**

**Plushie: (eating more pocky) You know, you're a jerk…**

**Mety: I know…**

**Plushie: (crying) Why do you always seem to hate me…? What have I done…?**

**Mety: Nothing. You haven't done anything okay? I'm just an asshole…**

**Plushie: So…**

**Mety: What?**

**Plushie: Then how do you feel about me?**

**Mety: …**

**Plushie: Well?**

**Mety: (Stuffs Pocky in her mouth) Shut up and eat your pocky. M'kay?**

**Plushie: (blinks) huh?**

**Neoson: Okay everyone! We gots a question, we are having a A/N special soon, but we need to know when… Should it be next chapter? Or after chapter 15? In this special something will happen that will change the A/N's forever… someone will leave… and never… return… Who is it? Plushie? Me? Tekko? Who knows! So, when should it be? Only then will you know what happens!**

**Tekko: Until next time, goodbye everyone!**


	13. Over Staying Your Welcome

**Plushie: Hi everyone!**

**Neoson: We're back!**

**Mety: And more annoying than ever…**

**Plushie: Can you at least, try to be happy**

**Mety: Nooo Thank you! C'mon Sword, Blade, let's go spar! (throws them some swords and all three walk out to the backyard)**

**Plushie: (pouts) **

**Neoson: We apologize for Plushie's absence, she got caught up into a whole bunch of new animes- Plushie? Where are you going?**

**Plushie: Uh… (Was walking in the general direction of the computer) Nowhere?**

**Neoson: (Ties her up) Stay here.**

**Plushie: But I gotta know what happened! I wanna know who the murderer was, he was my favorite character and to epic to die that way… stabbed with a hot poker through the chest when he wasn't watching… that was a cheap shot…**

**Neoson: You can mourn later…**

**Tekko: Onto the chapter shall we?**

Ice laid solemnly on the ground, staring in the distance.

Kisshu hunched down next to him. "What's up?" He questioned. "You seem to have a lot on your mind…"

Ice turned away from him. "Kinda…" He muttered.

Kisshu sighed. "Oh come on! You've been this way for a month! How long are you gonna sulk? I bet you don't even know what's going on around you anymore!"

"Do too…" Ice counter spoke half-heartedly.

"Oh really, then what's new with Pai?"

Ice sighed. "I heard him talking about a new computer program he downloaded… he wouldn't shut up about it for three days a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, that's it? That's all? So you had no clue that he got a girlfriend last Tuesday? He's dating Lettuce!"

Ice sat up and glared at him. "I really wish you would shut up about girlfriends and such." He muttered. "Romance seriously pisses me off…"

Kisshu frowned. "I don't want to sound like a jerk, but you need to get over what happened."

"Why should I?"

"You're rotting your life away!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! I'm _sulking_ my life away! Not _rotting_! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!"

"Fine!" Kisshu hissed, standing up and beginning to walk away. "I ain't even going to bother with you! You need to forget her!" his voice softened. "I understand that you two were very close, but that's over now, you shouldn't mourn over it. You should go on being happy… would the old Cream want to see you sad like this?"

Ice's eyes dulled before teleporting into his room. He walked to the center of the room and collapsed on the floor. "Maybe I can get peace in here…" He reached over next to him and held up the radio remote. He had gotten through two songs, 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin and 'Until The Day I Die' by Story Of The Year; he was now half way through 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin when there was a knock on the door. He shut the radio and called out. "Come in!" To lazy to open the door himself, let alone even pull himself into a sitting position.

The door opened to reveal Pai.

"What do you want?" Ice questioned.

"Get out."

Ice did bring himself to a sitting position this time, tilting his head. "W-Wait what?"

Pai's face retained its solid expression. "You heard me. Get out. I refuse to have you on this ship until you have gained control over your emotions. You may stay here for sleep, and an area to hold onto your possessions, but that is all."

Ice sighed. He understood. He was being a burden, sulking, and being disrespectful, he did not blame Pai for throwing him out. " I understand." Perhaps this would give him the chance to calm down, thinking for a moment, he realized that this was Pai's plan all along. "Thank you. Everyone." With that he teleported away.

**Tekko: Horray, another chapter done!**

**Neoson: Yes!**

**Plushie: Although it was boring and almost entirely pointless… You all deserved a much longer and better chapter for such a long wait… but alas, this had to happen until things get interesting! AKA next chapter! (Calling out the door) Mety! Sword! Blade! Come inside! We're starting the reviews!!**

**Mety: (Walks in) Okay.**

**Sword: (helping Blade into the room, who's entire head is bandaged) And, step, step, step, and stop.**

**Blade: My head hurts…**

**Plushie: What happened to Blade?**

**Mety: I won the sparring match!**

**Plushie: (Rolls eyes) Anyways, the first review is from yume-yuuki-forever!**

N&M: fuzen got slaped XD  
way to go brownie  
YEAH! cream wants to be with ice :D

M: . soo close... mety almost told her  
N: ^.^ so sweet, -everyone starts singing yellow-  
yuuki: -.- you all sound horrible... (exept for neoson)

another dare: I dare brownie to slap fuzen again, let ice recored it on tape and send it to everyone on the planet -evil smile-  
ah fuzen does it hurt - everyone hating you... to bad for you, we hate you to :P

**Fuzen: (Being sarcastic) Oh! Yes! My pain is the best thing in the world! It makes flowers bloom!**

**Me: Seriously!?**

**Fuzen: OF COURSE NOT!!**

**Brownie: (Thumbs up) A pleasure!**

**Neoson: Thanks!**

**Brownie: Hooray! (Slaps Fuzen again)**

**Fuzen: What the hell!?**

**Ice: Aw phooey… The camera wasn't rolling…**

**Brownie: REDO!**

**Fuzen: Hell no! And yes, being hated does hurt, cuz then people slap me!**

**Tekko: Well, our next review is from Lerryn!**

AFTER CHAPTER 15! ^_^  
Hahaha, I'm sorry Mety, I'll never pick on you ever again! XD  
FUZEN YOU BETTER NOT START LIKING CREAM OR YOU'LL HAVE TO SAY HELLO TO LEFTY, THEN TO RIGHTY, THEN TO MY FOOT! *glares*  
Okay Ice, I won't steal Sherbert...I'll just make an imaginary one...I'm going to need some cardboard, milk tops, unicorn saliva...toads le-screen fades to black-  
Update soon please, I can't believe Fuzen is thinking that, he better not be...aw you have to make life so hard for Ice...evil PlushiePlush...evil...

~Lerryn *glares at Fuzen smiles at the others*

**Mety: Thank you.**

**Fuzen: I've already said hello to Neoson's Mr. Lefty, Mr. Righty. And Mr. and Mrs. Feet… and too bad, that is up to the authoress!**

**Ice: Unicorn saliva…?**

**Plushie: That's proof that he's one of my favorite characters! I love making my favorite character's lives a living hell!**

**Fuzen: (Flinches)**

**Mety: Uh… okay then… Our last review is from Meg.**

((looks at Mety)) You wouldn't REALLY stab, Plushie's throat, would you?

((cheers at Brownie slapping Fuzen)) ;D

Hmm... ((thinks)) I have 3 guesses who that figure was... But I'm not gonna say them incase I'm wrong. D;

Hmm... If Ice was getting choked from my glomps... ((thinks)) ((smirks))  
OOH FUZEN! :D ((super glomps)) (x  
I WIN THE GLARING MATCH! Dx

"THE IDEA OF YOU BEING A HERO AND DYING AND COMING BACK ISN'T WEIRD, BUT ICE AND FUZEN BEING ALIENS WHO CAN TELEPORT ISN'T WEIRD!? DX ((stops shaking her)"  
uhmm. I messed that up... xD I forget which one she thought was weird, though. o.o

((super glomps Fuzen))  
I'm not allowed to suffocate him, am I? o.e

((hugs Ice and Cream)) Dx

((smirks at Mety)) ((mouths: You like Plushie)) O:D

... ((glomps Ice)) Hehe. Sorry, I had to. ^^;  
((looks at Cream)) DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING FUZEN SAYS! GO BACK TO ICE! ICE IS WAY BETTER! DX

Yes, Fuzen. Toddlers hate you. :D

((gives Tekko icecream))

((hugs box)) Well, then box is mine now! ((sticks tongue out at Fuzen)) xD

Once again. No tie. I win. :)

((glares at Mety)) JUST SAY HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY! Dx

AHH! MAKE IT NEXT CHAPTER! :O  
Hmm... ((wonders who leaves))  
Is it Fuzen!?  
((gives Fuzen a super suffocating hug)) x)

Okay, bye! Update ASAP! :D  
I am off to go read the 564378209456789320 updates in my inbox. D:

**Plushie: Holy F--ing long review!**

**Mety: Maybe, Maybe not… Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Brownie: (Thumbs up)**

**Fuzen: Oh god! Don't touch me! (Gets glomped) IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!!**

**Plushie: DOG PILE ON FUZEN!!!!**

**(Everyone launches themselves at Fuzen, even Tekko participated, he eventually shoved them off though)**

**Fuzen: I-I think you broke one of my ribs… AND IT WAS A TIE!!!**

**Cream: Please stop shaking me…**

**Ice: (Is glomped again) See Fuzen, the reviewers love me!**

**Fuzen: Don't get a swelled head, the authoress loves us equally!**

**Ice: Oh yeah, her list of favorites is**

**You and me**

**Nenito (Shows up later)**

**Cream**

**Shizu (Shows up later)**

**Brownie**

**Yuyuro (Shows up later)**

**Awai/Kuroi (Shows up later)**

**Fuzen: Exactly!**

**Mety: (Glares)**

**Cream: That's not up to me.**

**Fuzen: Great, now toddlers are going to revolt against me! Is anyone on my side?**

**Plushie: Not that I know of…**

**Tekko: Yay! Haven't been getting this in awhile!**

**Fuzen: Fine! Keep the damned box! I got a cardboard cylinder now! (Hides in a cardboard cylinder, I seriously got no clue how he made that) TIE!!!!**

**Mety: Fine. I feel rather bored today, but otherwise fine. :)**

**Plushie: You and your loop-holes…**

**Fuzen: _RIBS! BREAKING!_**

**Plushie: He can't die yet! He's got a role! Well anyways, because of the short chapter, I will let you in on a secret, a bit of a preview so to speak, those songs Ice was listening to are quite symbolic, as they show what's to come, lets see if you can figure it out, here's the lyrics!**

'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin

Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say.  
You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

You wouldn't like me.  
Keep moving on until forever ends.  
Don't try to fight me.  
The beauty queen has lost her crown again.

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

...goodbye.

So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.  
So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.

O-oh.

So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone.  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

Just take a breath and softly say goodbye.

**Plushie: The next song is this…**

'Until The Day I Die' by Story Of The Year

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart

As years go by I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too  
You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
(When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you  
Hope you need this now I know I still do

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "Remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you

My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die

**Plushie: And the final song**

'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm hating, realize, start HIDING!

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

**Plushie: Have fun trying to interpret that!**

**Tekko: See you next time everyone!**


	14. Icecream Shop At The Edge of the Park

**Plushie: Hi everyone! I'm going to try to update faster!**

**Neoson: Yeah, she feels bad from not updating in forever last time.**

**Mety: Well, aren't we going to get on with the reviews?**

**Plushie: Oh yeah! We're answering reviews first this time!**

**Tekko: Alrighty, first review is from Meg!**

Aw! T-T ((hugs Ice)) (Kishu: GIVE HIM THE ADVICE YOU GAVE RYAN LAST NIGHT! Me: NO! THAT GIRL CHEATED ON RYAN! PLUSHIE WAS BRAINWASHED! ((slaps Kishu)) )

((glomps Ice)) POOR ICE! D;

Eheheh. Yes, long review. O_O Or just a lot of pressing enter?:P

... ((pokes Fuzen's rib)) Touch. :3  
Cream, I wasn't shaking you in that review. The shaking part was like a flashback thingy. ^^;

Yes, Ice the reviewers love you. e.e  
And Fuzen, I love... To annoy you. :D

((steals cylinder)) Ah! This things cool. :O xD NO! NO TIE! Dx ((glomp of doom)) o__O :D  
He can't die, but you'd be surprised what you can live through. :D Aladdin 2 reference.;P (would that be a reference..o.O)

Hopefully I am wrong. -.-  
Here We Are- Ice is gonna move on, say goodbye to Cream, and go back to his planet?! ;o

Until The Day I Die- Ice can't live without Cream, so he wants to die? (NUU! I AM WRONG! I AM SO DEFINATELY W-R-O-N-G ! WRONG! DX)

Breath- I don't know. I don't wanna make another wrong guess thats sad ! DX  
((is bad at interpreting the songs)) D:  
OKAY!BYEBYE!:D  
((gives icecream to everyone)) :P

**Ice:… I'm not feeling very confident anymore… (Glomped) At least I'm not getting a broken rib like him. (Points at Fuzen)**

**Plushie: Yes, longish review.**

**Fuzen: (Gets poked) Ow! My rib! I FEEL VIOLATED!!!!**

**Brownie: Too bad! (Slaps Fuzen)**

**Cream: It just reminded me of the dizziness…**

**Ice: Wait… Was that sarcasm?**

**Fuzen: Gee, thanks… (Notices the stolen cylinder) No! Fine, you can keep that, I have a cardboard dodecahedron! (Note: A dodecahedron is a twelve-sided three-dimensional figure, I had to build one, it looked like a soccer ball! 0-o) NO STEALING THIS ONE!!**

**Plushie: Hmm… I suppose that is a refrence… and your guesses are all wrong! :D**

**Tekko: WOO! Ice-cream! Yummy!**

**Sword and Blade: Our other review is from Lerryn!**

Too short Plushie! I hope the next one's longer...but then again I was just happy for an update! ^_^  
...O_O I think I interpreted the song lyrics...it better not be what I think it is other-wise I think pretty soon, Ice is going to resemble something like this 'XP'  
Uhm, I invented a machine for you all called the 'Whatever-you-want-inator' well...you know I have a lot of spare time and such, so that you guys can use this to have what you want...except Fuzen, because he's hated by all ^_^

~Lerryn

**Plushie: Sorry, but hey, I updated faster this time!**

**Ice: No, I don't go coo-coo for cocoa puffs! (Re-reads the roughdrafts) Being slightly sadistic isn't the same as being crazy right?**

**Plushie: As far as I'm aware of, no.**

**Fuzen: Drat… no Whatever-you-want-inator for me…**

**Brownie: (Holds her hand out infront of the machine, which generates a brick. She then throws the brick at Fuzen's head)**

**Fuzen: OW!!! (Crawls into his dodecahedron) Just start the chapter…**

**(Please excuse the horribly written chapter)**

Fuzen sighed happily walking along next to Cream, her hand in his as they made their way into a movie theater.

XXXX Later XXXXX

After the movie, they went to a restaurant. Fuzen would ask her questions about her favorite parts of the movie, yet he would have to get her attention first.

Cream was acting weird, she was oblivious towards pretty much everything around her as she slowly ate her food.

"Cream!? Hello!? I asked you a question." Fuzen snapped, she was acting too weird, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Huh? Did you say something…?" She questioned blankly.

"Yeah, I did." He sighed. "Who was your favorite character in the movie?"

Cream tilted her head slightly. "Uh… that guy… um, the one with the hair and the nose and…" Cream didn't have the nerve to tell him that she had paid any attention to the movie what-so-ever.

Fuzen smashed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He wasn't going to ask, wasn't going to bother, all he knew was that this 'date' was not going well.

Fuzen paid the bill and quickly dragged her to the park. "Did I do something wrong?" He muttered. "It jest seems like, no matter what I do, you ignore me… like you're in your own little world…"

Cream looked him in the eyes, she hated the color of his eyes, red… she hated that when light shined in his eyes, they looked like fire, and when light didn't shine… like blood. It made him seem evil… cruel… uncaring. If his eyes were a different color, like green, it might not of been so bad, but… "No. You didn't do anything wrong…" She muttered. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all…"

Fuzen smiled and took her hand, "Well that's good…" He began, "Do you want to get some ice-cream?"

Cream nodded. "I guess…"

As she was pulled into the little ice-cream shop at the edge of the park, memories flourished in her mind. Memories that should have been forgotten.

She saw the day she and Ice met, and countless days after that. The last memory that surged through her mind was one where Ice seemed odd, he seemed panicked. _'What's wrong Ice?'_ She thought. _'Why do you seem so confused and stressed?'_ One of the things she noticed was that, in each of the memories, they both had the same ice-cream flavor, orange sherbet. Cream could never recall eating orange sherbet, so she felt the urge to respond that she wanted orange sherbet when Fuzen asked what she wanted. Once she got the little bowl and tried some, she smiled, tears pricking her eyes, why did eating this make her so happy?

Meanwhile, Fuzen glanced out the shop window, then quickly grabbed Cream's wrist. We're leaving. Now." He then teleported them both out of the shop, leaving the ice-cream behind.

Seconds later, the door to the shop swung open as someone came rushing in. "DAMNIT!!!" They smashed their fist hard onto the table that the two had been sitting at moments earlier. "I was too late…" Ice whispered, mentally cursing himself for not running faster as he sulked out of the shop.

He had been wandering around aimlessly in the park, for he had nothing to do after being kicked off the ship, when he passed by the ice-cream shop. When he caught a glimpse of Fuzen and Cream, he ran into the shop as fast as possible, but he was too late. Now he was stumbling around the park again, that is, until he heard footsteps. He quickly pulled out his pocket knife, he seemed to always carry one around with him recently, for protection, and he then turned around to be face-to-face with Brownie.

She raised her hands in the air, showing the she was unarmed. "I'm not here to attack…"

Ice was not convinced, as he did not put the knife away. "What do you want then!?"

She sighed and glanced away. "I've recently realized, that I've been on the wrong side…" She paused.

_"…I want to help you get Cream back…"_


	15. A Story Of A Butcher Knife

**Plushie: Hooray! I only have a couple days of school left! And that means updates, updates, updates, AND MORE UPDATES! YAY!**

**Mety: Okie-dokie psychopath…**

**Plushie: I'm not a psycho!**

**Mety: Yeah you are! You took a rubber glove, inflated it, tied it up, and drew a face on it!**

**Plushie: … His name's Glovey….**

**Mety: IT'S A GLOVE!**

**Neoson: Okay, Okay, calm down people, let's just do the chapter!**

**Tekko: Yes!**

**Plushie: (Gasp) No! Tekko! (Hugs him) I'm soooooo sorry!**

**Tekko: Uh… what for?**

**Plushie: Killing you off? Remember? In your series, you got shot to death…**

**Tekko: I DIED!**

**Plushie: Yeah, even though it has no connection to this series…. I still feel bad…**

**Tekko: Well my day was just ruined… (Walks away)**

**Plushie: At least I didn't tell him that you were the one to kill him Neoson…**

**Neoson: Yeah… it'd be better if he didn't know… it was an accident though….**

**Brownie: Uh, hello? The actual story here! I get to talk a lot, and explain my past!**

"W-What!" Ice was shocked, after a year or so of trying to kill him, she suddenly changes her mind and wants to help him?

"You heard me…" Brownie lowered her hands and walked closer. "I'm on your side now. I'm tired of trying to kill you, and working with Fuzen just pisses me off. So what'll it take for you to believe me?"

Ice already believed her… but he wasn't going to give up a chance to get information. "A couple months ago, when you had me trapped in that apartment, you asked me why I hated Fuzen, and I told you… yet I'm curious… why do you hate him?"

Brownie sighed. "When I was a kid, I lived with just my father. My mom left us when I was born, said that she didn't give a crap about me, wanted a boy instead, so she left, just like that. Didn't bother me though, I never met her, so why should I of cared?

My father hated me though, blamed me for the reason my mom left, but it was only partially my fault, he was at blame too, she was tired of him drinking…

Anyways, my father would beat me, although I hated it, I didn't know any better, I thought that was how things were supposed to be, that all fathers acted that way.

One night though, at dinnertime, I had had enough of him. When he commanded me to pass him a knife to cut his meat, I did just that, only, it wasn't the way he intended… I jabbed that butcher knife right between his eyes. I never felt guilty for it, never will, that motherfucker deserved it. I fled my house, left the scene of the crime, all I had with me was the money that was in dad's pocket and the bloody butcher knife I killed him with.

I grew up on the streets then, but killing was now in my veins, my conscious, every part of me, I couldn't get enough. I'd kill someone once every month, it's how I got money, how I lived. At first, it was easy, being only nine, I could win some bystanders heart, lure them in. Then I would kill them, take their money, buy food, water, and clothes for a month, then kill again. But slowly, as I grew older, I lost that 'Poor pathetic child' look as I called it, and I needed more food then when I was little, but I could never kill enough for it… but I was nation-wide, tons of people knew about the butcher-knife murderer, but no one knew who it was.

One day, I stumbled across an assassin finishing someone off. After explaining who I was, he took me under his wing, before I knew it, I was a high ranked assassin.

However, I wasn't the highest ranked, I was ranked number two… and number one happened to be that bastard Fuzen… If both of us tried for a job, him having the higher ranking, would be chosen… and he always seemed to be after the same jobs I was. He always took his time, stretching the job out as long as possible, mentally torturing the victim, just like what he's doing to you now… But he was always neat and organized, every last little detail was put to thought, he has millions of ideas for every move they'd make… so that there was no way they could escape his twisted mind…" She turned back to Ice, who was laying on his side on the bench. "DID YOU FALL ASLEEP!"

Ice lazily opened one eye before sitting upright and opened the other. "No, but I almost was… I did, however, listen to your story." He yawned while dusting of his shoulder.

Brownie sighed. "You do understand that you're an idiot don't you?"

Ice grinned. "Yes, I have fully embraced my idioticy. I've been called an idiot by at the least three people, not including yourself. Besides… I have a lot on my mind, and what better way to get rid of thoughts then sleep… sleep and forget…"

"Okay… now you sound like one of those hypnosis guys…"

One of Ice's ears twitched. "I-Is that a bad thing…?" He tilted his head.

Brownie sighed. "No… but it sure is annoying…"

**Tekko: … I feel sad…**

**Neoson: Its okay Tekko, how about you do all of the reviews? Will that cheer you up?**

**Tekko: I guess… The first review is from Meg… who changed her name again…**

((locks Fuzen's cardboard thingy in his closet and gives key to Ice)) Well, you never said I couldn't put it in YOUR closet, Fuzen. e.e

YAY! My guesses were wrong!:)

xD I love Cream's description of her favorite character in the movie. xD

Yes, Fuzen, you did something wrong. -.- You brainwashed her and made her forget Ice! e.e

Brownie, if you're really helping Ice... YAY! :D

((kicks Fuzen)) RAWR! o.e

**Fuzen: It's a dodecahedron! Now gimme! (Mauls Ice for the key) **

**Ice: (twitches in pain) Owie… that hurts…**

**Fuzen: Mine! (Unlocks the dodecahedron) No touchy…**

**Plushie: Yes.**

**Fuzen: I did no such thing! That was Brownie!**

**Brownie: Yes, I am helping Ice!**

**Fuzen: Ow! That was my shin!**

**Tekko: … the next review is from Lerryn…**

Actually my 'XP' face was supposed to make it look like Ice was dead...that backfired a little...oops! '-_-

HAHAHAHA FUZEN GOT HIT IN THE HEAD BY A BRICK! Everyone, lets point at Fuzen and laugh in a hurtful way! *points and laughs at Fuzen*

Poor Ice he was too late...but at least Cream's remembering things, yay! ^_^

Oh Brownie, your good now, that's a relief, you can help everyone else kick Fuzen's behind...and maybe his downstairs...wearing high heels *maniac smile*

Bye, and thanks for updating so quickly! ^_^

~Lerryn

**Fuzen: Thanks…. And you people think I'M the meanie….**

**Ice: Yay.**

**Cream: (Hammering a nail into a wall) This is my first time using a screwdriver!**

**Sword: …**

**Blade: …**

**Mety: …**

**Plushie: …**

**Tekko: …**

**Neoson: …**

**Brownie: …**

**Fuzen: … Is it just me, or is she beyond repair?**

**Brownie: Yes, and don't worry (Holds her foot out) I already got the heels! (Turns and kicks Fuzen 'tween the legs)**

**Fuzen: (Whimpers and falls to the ground curled up in a ball) Owie… **

**Plushie: Gasp! Kick the hobo! I love that game! (Runs up and kicks Fuzen)**

**Fuzen: Aw shit! That was my other rib!**

**Tekko: … Our last review is from yume-yuuki-forever…**

N: YEAH! brownie is gona help ice

-everyone cheers-

M: welcome to the kick fuzen's ass club

-yuuki holding paper-

yume: please sing up the more members the more fun ^.^

**Brownie: Yes I am!**

**Fuzen: (Still in a ball) Great… more pain will befall upon me now I'm sure…**

**Plushie: Yeah, probably… Well everyone, the next chapter is the main turning point!**

**Neoson: And this story will gradually become rated M for violence, but will be left in the T section, so if you cannot take descriptive violence of stabbings, arms getting cut open, beheadings, and more of the sort, be wary! This violence will start in a couple chapters, and we will give warnings ahead of time, 'kay?**

**Plushie: There will also be some more characters introduced, of which are temporary! These characters are…**

**Shizu (Last name unknown)**

**Nenito (Last name unknown) This guy's my friend's favorite character!(Yes Valor, I'm referring to you!)**

**Yuyuro (Last name unknown)**

**Awai Yuuki /Kuroi Yuuki**

**The reasons their last names are unknown will be explained when they are introduced!**

**Tekko: … Until next time… Bye…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Glovey, a brave inflated glove with a face whom popped during the time this was written, my cat just wanted to play with him, but he was no match for her claws, he burst to many bits. He will forever stay in our hearts :'(**


	16. In Which A Deal Is Made

**Plushie: Okay! We're doing reviews first! This is the major turning point in the story!**

**Neoson: Yes! So onto the reviews! The first review is from Inhumunculus!**

you never told me about Brownie's past. Let me guess: it was hard to explain. *gasp* Jackal, you custed! If I might say so, Brownie is more evil than Fuzen!

**Plushie: (Gets on hands and knees) Sorry Valor! I never felt the need too, and no, it wasn't hard to explain, even though most things are with me… Sorry again.**

**Neoson: Oh, if you all are confused as why Plushie was called Jackal, its because that was the nickname Valor gave her, Jackal or Jack, even though she's a girl.**

**Plushie: Exactly! Next review is from Lerryn!**

NO! NOT GLOVEY! He was so young and...glovey T_T

OMG Brownie, I'd hate Fuzen that much too if that was me, us girls need money to buy very important things...guys just buy food and...underwear! XD

Fuzen, I'm only a meanie when you're involved in the equation for example: Cream+Ice+Brownie-Fuzen= Everybody happy and not mean.

Thanks for updating Plushie, I'll be on the look out for the violence and stuff *salutes* ^_^

~Lerryn

**Plushie: (Sobs) GLOVEY!**

**Mety: Get over it!**

**Fuzen: Underwear is very important! Darn it! The math hurts my brain!**

**Plushie: I do my best! (Salutes back)**

**Tekko: Our next review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

Greetings friend i neeeeeed to say sumthin ok here goes...

LEAVE FUZEN ALLLOOOONNNEEE! Ok so what if he's a total jrk most of the time? I'm sure that he has a soft side too right Fuzen. And from right now I cast a protective shied that no one in the entire world (Yes that means you brownie) cant pass! Oh and Tekko heres some ice cream... just had to throw that in. Well i should get to bed now it's 2:04 am.

**Fuzen: Yes! I have a soft side.**

**Plushie: No you don't… you have a psychotic side…**

**Fuzen: Psh, same thing!**

**Tekko: Ice-cream!**

**Fuzen: Yes! Now you all can't hurt me! Whoo! (Grabs his dodecahedron and runs into his shield)**

**Mety: Our next review is from NXT4E.**

Hello! Ok so i want to spam u till u do my dares so since i couldn't Review more than once i got a new account so i am accually Hate-ppl-friend... MWAHAHAHA! Ahem sorry ok so here goes...

I dare Blade, Sword and Neoson to have a ice cream eating match ((Dramatic music)) And who ever wins has to go up against... The one... The only... TEKKO MASTER OF ICE CREAM! i will give who ever wins A life time supply of either Ice cream or cookies

Oh yeah and You guys should leave Fuzen alone. He might be a BIG HUGE MEAN STUPI JERK on the out side but i bet there's a big softy inside that just want to make friends. I'm here to let you know Fuzen that I am your frien and therefore i put a magical protective shield around you so that no one can kill you... but they can still hurt you sorry... ANYWAYS!

I Bid my friends good bye i hope you update soon. VIRTUAL HUUUUGGGGGG (Sorry had too) . *o*

**Plushie: (Gasp) Not spam! Wait, NXT4E as in the old project NXT4E?**

**Blade: (Takes one bite of ice-cream then walks away) I hate ice-cream**

**Sword: (Chases after him) Wait up bro!**

**Neoson: So I guess that means I won that round right?**

**Tekko: (stares at the bowl, then Neoson, then back at the bowl) Aww, I withdraw, I don't wanna go against Neoson…**

**Neoson: So I won?**

**Plushie: Ugh… you guys are so unexciting!**

**Fuzen: Yay! I have friends!**

**Plushie: But, your character wasn't designed to have a soft side, ecept for those rare moments like earlier…**

**Fuzen: CAN IT! Yes, I'm in my shield, and am quite content.**

**Tekko: Our next review is from Cant come up with a good name!**

WASSSAAAPPP MY FRIENDS! it is I, Cant come up with a good name! But since i am continuing my mission to SPAM you i am rely Hated-ppl-friend in disguise *creepy laugh* SO here goes... OMT (Oh my Tekko) I frikin luv this it is so awesome! I mean what els is better!

~One ridiculously long rant on how awesometastic this is later~

Ok so now i am done with my rant i must say something serious... STOP MESSING WITH FUZEN! Yes it may be a shock to some people but im almost sure that on the inside of that BIG STUPID JERK there is a nice guy who needs a friend who is on his side. And I, Cant come up with a good name (More known as Hated-ppl-friend) is halfway on your side and i am asking you if you, yes you Fuzen, would like to be my friend. THERE I SAID IT YES I ASKED FUZEN I HE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND! And yes i did just do what i'm about to do... *GIve big bear hug to Fuzen* Ok well umm... awkward silence... well i bid you farewell.

~*poof* She disappears and in her place there are gits with everyone's name on it (Even Fuzen)~

**Plushie: (Panics again) SPAM! (Runs) spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, eggs and spam, spammity, spam, spam!**

**Mety: She watches too much Monty Python…**

**Tekko: (Gasp) I was referred to in an abbreviation! Yay!**

**Plushie: I'm actually quite honored that you're creating accounts just to review my story… it makes me feel special.**

**Fuzen: I think they get it….Wait, half-way! Uh… sure? (Gets hugged) AHHHH! IT BURNS! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! MY RIB! MY RIB!**

**Plushie: Gifts! (Stares) I don't know what they are…**

**Mety: Well, since no one else seems to be doing this, start the chapter!**

**Plushie: Oh yeah! Guys, check out my DeviantArt! I have a couple sketches of characters from here up there! Just look up in the search bar, 'Plushie Brownie Cream Ice Fuzen' and you should get all my stuff, my account name is XxPlushiePlushxX!  
**

**(Yes, this is a short chapter, but chock full of important story changing stuff! PS- Don't kill me!)**

Ice felt like he was dying on the inside, his heart shattered so many times that, it seemed, that if he was let down one more time, me might actually, seriously, drop down dead. Yet that didn't stop him from plastering on a huge smile, all his life, he had heard. "If you can not smile, fake it so no one knows your pain." He was flying all over the park as fast as he could so that his tears dried before they slithered down his face. He had been wanting to cry, _needing_ to cry, and he finally let it out.

When he was done, he landed next to Brownie. "So, you said you were going to help me, how's this going to work?"

Brownie looked away. "I was actually hoping to strike a deal with you, you help me, I help you…"

Ice nodded his head. "Done. Deal. What do you want?"

Brownie still averted her gaze, "In return for helping you get Cream back, I want you to help me kill Fuzen…"

Ice sighed, "But… even if you get Cream back, what says she'll love me?"

Brownie grinned at this. "When I wiped her memory, I used this special machine. Memories can't be destroyed, so they're backed up on the machine, we can just give them back! She'll be the way she was before."

Ice's eyes glazed over as he fell backwards, landing in the bench behind him. You would think, that with this newfound information, he'd be screaming and cheering for joy. But joy was far from what he felt. His heart was burning as realization hit him like a truck. Had he lost his mind? Was he going crazy? Why was he thinking that? Tears poured from his eyes. Maybe he had lost his mind. Maybe he was going crazy. But no matter how he looked at it, the cold hard truth slapped him in the face, the part of him that denied it gave in.

Choking on his words, he turned towards Brownie, sniffling. "B-Brownie? Our deal was, that you helped me and I helped you… but I never specified what I want help with…"

Brownie was shocked. "But, I thought you wanted Cream back!"

Ice sighed. "I realized something…"

"Yeah?" Brownie didn't like where this was going.

"Today, when I found Cream and Fuzen, she was smiling. She was so happy, so cheerful. And now I realized, she was never like that around me, even when she remembered. Sure, she was happy, but not that happy… I can't live with myself-could never live with myself, knowing… knowing that I took that away from her… taking away her happiness… 'If you love something, let it go.' I always heard that, so that's why I've decided to do what's best for her… even if it's not what's best for me… That's why I've decided to… Decided to…" It was so hard for him to get himself to speak.

Brownie _**really**_ didn't like where this was going. "Decided to what!"

Ice took a long breath… he couldn't believe that he was going to say that, even if it was the right thing to do.

"I…"

He finally chocked it out.

_"I want you to wipe my memory…"_


	17. Precious Memories

**Neoson: (Drags Plushie, who is tied up, to the computer chair. She then ties her to the chair as well)**

**Plushie: He-Hey, c-can't we talk about this!**

**Neoson: No. You will not leave this chair until you post this chapter.**

**Plushie: Ugh… Fine!**

**Tekko: Where is everyone else?**

**Neoson: Prob'ly died waiting…**

**Plushie: (Sticks her tongue out) Nuh-uh! Ice is off moping, Cream is confused, Brownie is in the backyard, Fuzen's in his dodecahedron, and I don't know where Sword, Blade, and Mety are….**

**Neoson: Well, call for them.**

**Plushie: SWORD! BLADE! METY! WE'RE STARTING THE CHAPTER!**

**Sword: (Walks in with Blade) We're here.**

**Plushie: Where's Mety?**

**Blade: Probably finishing getting ready…**

**Plushie: Getting ready for what?**

**Sword: To loose the last bit of dignity he has left…**

**Plushie: Huh?**

**Mety: (From around the corner) Sorry I'm late, but can I just stay over here?**

**Plushie: No… Why?**

**Mety: (Sighs) … It doesn't matter I guess… (Walks around the corner and…)**

**Plushie: Oh… oh my gosh…**

**Mety: Shut it.**

**Plushie: B-But why are you in a _sailor moon outfit!_**

**Sword: One word…**

**Blade: Blackmail!**

**Mety: I feel so uncomfortable… **

**Plushie: I would point and laugh at you… but, my hands are tied down to this stupid chair, so I can't point, and laughing isn't as satisfactory without pointing as well…**

**Mety: I'm not sure if that should be considered good or bad…**

**Neoson: Well, we are answering reviews first this time, like last, so let's get on with it, so we can get to the chapter!**

**Tekko: First review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

OMP (Oh my plushie) don't do Brownie! Please don't noooooo don't! and as for you Ice... I would like to slap you but i need permission from plushie... so umm plushie plz you know he is being an idiot!

Ok now i say to Mety if you are mean to me or my dear friend Fuzen i will blackmail you. HEHEHE...HEHE...HAHA...MWAHAHAHA Oh yes and my friends say im the spawn of the devil so look out.

To Plushie... sorry bout the span i just needed to get my point across so yeah. Huuuuuggg! *Hugs Plushie*

Neoson i knew Tekko would not go up against you so you both get life time supplies of ice cream and cookies enjoy...

Blade ahem... HOW DARE YOU NOT LIKE ICE CREAM YOU MUST EAT ICE CREAM *Shoves ice cream into blade's mouth* hehehe... see spawn of the devil MWAHA

Sword i say to you... Uhhhh hiya your kewl so yah

fUZEN I Have been granted magical powers by a person and now i fix your injuries! *Weird sounds and lighting* Poof ur fixed . yay now i can hug you and not hurt you *HUGS* Plllllzzzz Hug back

NOW I TELL YOU THE SECRET OF WHAT IS ARE IN YOUR BOXES... So first Plushie I give you a Mety button you press it and Mety pops up next to you have fuuunnnn XP

Tekko i give you a free trip for 2 to anywhere you want in the world

Neoson i give you a uhhhh thingamabober that changes into your deepest desire when you touch it.

Brownie you get a (Sorry Fuzen) Fuzen voodoo doll. but it only works one again sorry Fuzen

Fuzen i give you a big Hug first and Band-Aids... you know cus the voodoo doll sorry.

Ok and finaly (evil laugh) metty you geta choice between two dares

#1) Where a sailor moon costume for the next two chapters (Leave sword and blade out of it)

Oooooooorrrrrrrrrrr

#2) tell plusie how much you L-O-V-E her cus you know u do

MWAHAHA! Hmm... was that to long sorry! well i say seeee yaaaah! *Hugs everyone one by one biggest hug goes to Fuzen* Hey Fuzey (HEHEHE Your new nickname Fuzen) has anyone told you you were suuuppperrrrr oooopppeeer squishy! iF NOT THAT I JUST DID! Eeeeep i need to stop talking so yah uhhh se yah!

**Brownie: Well, you'll have to read to know if I did or not…**

**Ice: (Hides in fear of being slapped) Please don't hurt me!**

**Plushie: Yes, he's an idiot, but I'll let you all in on something… its called 'Advancing The Plot', and it is very important to do that.**

**Mety: (Glancing at his sailor moon outfit) You've already blackmailed me!**

**Plushie: SSSPPPPAAAAAMMMM! (Panics) AAAHHHH! (Gets hugged) Eh, hugs are good… SPAM! (Panics again)**

**Neoson: Shut up with the Monty Python!**

**Tekko: Ice-cream and cookies! Yes!**

**Neoson: If only there was tuna involved…**

**Blade: (Gets his helmet ripped off and ice-cream shoved down his throat) Gah! Help me, Sword!**

**Sword: Coming Onii-san! (Pulls Blade away) Wait… I'm cool? Yes…**

**Fuzen: Ah, finally, the pain in my rib is gone… (Is hugged) GAHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! _HUGS BURN!_**

**Plushie: Be nicer…**

**Fuzen: No! I'm being tortured by evil hugs! I hate hugs!**

**Plushie: Oh! (Starts to run in circles while pressing the button, so Mety keeps appearing next to her, basically spinning too)**

**Mety: S-Stop! I'm getting dizzy! Plushie, _please_!**

**Plushie: Wait! One more thing! (Runs up on the roof and puts a plank of wood on the edge. She then nails it to the roof and carefully walks to the edge of the wood, so there is nothing beside her on either side. She then pushes the button.)**

**Mety: I wonder what she's up to… (Disappears and reappears next to Plushie, with nothing under him to stand on.) AHHHH! (Clings to Plushie and pulls her off too.)**

**Mety and Plushie: AAAHHHH!**

**Plushie: (Gets caught by Neoson, Tekko, Sword, and Blade) That was fun!**

**Mety: (Landed on his head because no one was there to help him) Owie… no it wasn't… You are so mean Plushie…! Aww, I need an ice pack… I'm going to have a killer headache now…**

**Tekko: I'm good being here with all my friends!**

**Neoson: (Touches the thingamabobber and it turns into…. A can opener.)**

**Plushie: A can opener?**

**Neoson: The other one broke… how else am I to open my can of tuna?**

**Brownie: Hm… one time use eh? I should make it count… (Grabs the Fuzen voodoo doll and rips it to shreds, then throws the scraps in the trash)**

**Fuzen: _GEH!_ (Looks at the Band-Aids) I don't think those will help! (Winces waiting for what pain he will soon ensue but…) Nothing's happening… (A simple cut shows up on his nose) Uh…?**

**Plushie: (Puts the Band-Aid on his nose) Remember, you aren't allowed to kill anyone in the Authoress Notes?**

**Fuzen: Oh yeah… What a relief… (Gets hugged) I take it back. _IT BURNS!_**

**Mety: Ugh… I'm already in the stupid sailor moon outfit and I have a headache… what more do you want from me!**

**Fuzen: (Gets hugged again) GAH! WHY MUST I BE TORTURED SOO! Wait- _FUZEY_! That sounds like Fuzzy! My name is Fuzen, not Fuzey! And no, no one has told me that I am squishy! I find that very offensive!**

**Plushie: Fuzen! Stop being mean!**

**Fuzen: NEVER!**

**Tekko: Next review is from Valor!**

I remember you talking about this. Ice just keeps getting more emo every time I read/see your pictures. Isn't fantastic? Yes, I'm sadistic, but you already know that.

**Plushie: Yes it is fantastic! And I'm more sadistic-ish I think… I'm not sure… Oh yes, do you remember? 'Its MAH Runts pillow!' And also, incase you were wondering… Nenito comes in to the story the chapter after next chapter, okay?**

**Tekko: The next reviews were from Meg!**

Whoa... Brownie has one heck of a past... o.o

I know, I know. I changed it again. D: But that's because I thought of a new one, and some other reasons which I will not mention... o.e

((beats up Fuzen)) That's for mauling Ice. Dx

((stares at Cream using "screwdriver")) ((shakes head)) Look what you did, Fuzen e.e

Aw, poor Glovey! D:

Okay, off to read next chapter.;o

**Tekko: And her other review…**

Forgot to mention in that last review... This penname will stay; I will not change it. ^^;

Ah, I seriously almost began crying with Ice. o.O

NOO! ICE! Don't do it! T.T

**Brownie: Yes I do!**

**Fuzen: (Gets beaten up and gets a black eye) Eh… its better that hugs of evil…**

**Cream: (Is now holding a pickle to her ear) Can you all be a little quieter please? I'm on the phone.**

**Fuzen: Hey, that (Points at Cream) Was not my fault!**

**Plushie: Oh the painful memories of Glovey!**

**Mety: Zip it!**

**Ice: You have to read to know if I do or don't… but thank you for caring!**

**Tekko: And our last review is by Lerryn!**

*running around in circles* OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG *runs into a door* Ow...Plushie, how could you be so evil and end the damn chapter there? That's such an ugly thing to do...even uglier than Fuzen's face...yeaaahh I went there *glares* You may be in that shield but my words can still hurt you...yeah, be afraid.

ICE, WTF DUDE? DON'T DO IT! DON'T. YOU. DARE. I'm watching you martian...(or however you spell it!) XD

~Lerryn

**Plushie: Yes it was an ugly thing of me to do, wasn't it?**

**Fuzen: Hey! I am not ugly! … And I'm always afraid of you people…**

**Ice: I found that offensive! I am not a martian! I do not come from Mars! That was mean! That's like, calling you a whale! I'm not saying you are, because you aren't, but that's kinda what its like…**

**Plushie: Alrighty! Time to finally actually start the chapter, but before that, I have something to say! Have you ever had a hard time imagining what Ice and the others look like? Well, now it'll be easier! I have character sketches of them all up on Deviant art! Each character has links to all of the others! The characters are all of the OC's that have, or will appear in this book, I even included Sherbet the cat. So look at them all, they even include a little info bit that included their birthdays! (The next closest character's birthday is actually Fuzen's!) So, all though I think they aren't drawn all that well, go check them out if you want, here's the link to Ice's which will get you to all the others! **

**h t t p : / / x x p l u s h i e p l u s h x x . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 2 s b h a j (Without spaces)**

**Neoson: Onto the chapter then! Finally…**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Brownie questioned, trying to talk Ice out of erasing his memories. He was already in one of the tubular containers that connected to the main machine, where Brownie was standing by the controls. "I know you want me to only get rid of memories of Cream, but the people you meet make you who you are! You might have an entirely different personality!"

Ice sighed as he began to shut the door. "That's a risk I'll have to take…" His voice became a far whisper "Its what's best for her…"

Brownie let out a long, sorrowful sigh. How could Ice be so reckless? Cream was his life to him, he'd kill himself just so she could smile, and he actually was, emotionally. He was a hollow shell of his old self, and Brownie knew that not having Cream be a part of his life would only make things worse… _much worse…_

None the less, she had made a deal with him, she had to carry out his wish. Even though it went against her morals and pained her so, she turned on the machine.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Ice was panicking. Why was he in here! _'Oh gosh! Someone get me out of here!'_ He reached for the door, but stopped himself halfway. _'No… you have to do this, you may have gone crazy, but its what's best for Cream…_' He forced himself against the wall. "Forget yourself… she comes first… she always comes first… she's more important…" He slid down to a sitting position. But… what if something goes wrong? What if… what if he lost more than just memories of Cream? What if he forgot other people, or worse… himself? He jumped up. "Oh my gosh! I don't want identity crisis!"

He stopped worrying as precious memories began to suddenly swirl and twist around him.

He could see the day they first met, the look in her eyes as they both stared at each other on opposing teams, confused at being brought into a war, a war that was pointless to begin with.

But looking into her eyes made him feel more comfortable, it was only a few weeks later that he realized why, he was in love with her. His heart ached day in and day out, aching to see her, to be by her side, to be friends at the very least. But not enemies, he couldn't stand to be enemies with her, to fight with her, anyone but her. Luckily for him, they secretly became friends, dating soon after. Of course it was behind their team's backs.

And then, she died. She died in his place, only a promise to forever remember the other was left. Four years after her murder, he encountered her angel, she was like his guardian angel. Before he knew it, she was granted life once more. He was surprised at first, yet happy and grateful none the less.

Ice sighed as he reached out towards the memories, a cloud of depression raging over his mind, bitter as he knew things went down hill from here.

He remembered the look on her face, the tears in her eyes, the anger in her voice as she yelled at him. It was all a misunderstanding, yet they broke up.

Even then, he thought, throughout it all, that they would be together.

How foolish.

How _pathetic._

A dream of being together forever… that was pointless, a hopeless dream, a hopeless wish.

Ice sighed again, he was heartbroken, he realized it now. Why was he so stupid? Why was he letting himself get hurt again and again?

He then smiled sadly. At least he could spend time bitterly going over his memories, truthfully all he had left. Slowly though, the small smile on his face faltered and his eyes glazed over as he realized… how tall was she?

Why? Why couldn't he remember? What color were her shoes?

Slowly, she began to fade away, her hair, her eyes, her face. Why? Why was she going away? All that remained was her voice and… her name was gone… he could no longer recall her name…

He stood there, silently sobbing, fear evident in his eyes as only her voice, which was fading now, was left…

_'You're the best boyfriend in the entire world! I'll never forget you! I love you Ice!'_

A small smile spread across his face as tears began to stream down his cheeks. _"I love you too, what's-your-name…" _He whispered before he slipped out of consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

Brownie sighed and stared at the neon green words that were on the otherwise black computer screen in the top left corner, blinking slowly.

_**Memory deletion, one hundred percent complete.**_


	18. A Teddy And A Gutter

**Neoson: So… When are you going to update?**

**Plushie: … Now…**

**Tekko: But you're past the time you wanted to update, you had wanted to update on the 13****th****, but that's past!**

**Plushie: I know… I'm a bad authoress…**

**Mety: (Still in the sailor moon outfit) Ugh… can you please just get the chapter done so I can get out of this thing?**

**Plushie: Oh fine… but first… Ice needs to leave the AN…**

**Ice: Not that I care, but why?**

**Plushie: Its only for the next couple chapters. We're having a guest and I don't want to bring up bad memories and generally have you have a break down. (Holds out a ticket) Here's a plane ticket to Hawaii.**

**Ice: I don't need a ticket, I can fly, or even easier, teleport.**

**Plushie: (Glares) Take the ticket…**

**Ice: (Sighs) Okay… I need a break anyways… I'm out. (Teleports to the airport)**

**Plushie: Alrighty, we'll bring in our guest after the reviews, so in the meantime… ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Brownie sighed, it was done, she had erased Ice's memory… but she lied. She didn't erase it all, she left one thing about Cream, a small slimmer of hope that it would trigger something in his mind or heart to remember her, before it was too late.

She quickly ran inside to help Ice to his feet, but he ignored her help. "I'm fine…" Ice was silent for a moment and then he turned towards Brownie. "Remember when I was stuck in that burning apartment, and you asked my why I hated Fuzen, and I told you I didn't remember?"

Brownie nodded.

"Well, I lied. I said I didn't remember because I didn't want to explain, but I suppose I could now. Seeing as we aren't enemies…" His eyes dulled even more than they were before, as if he was remembering something painful. "It was him and his father… back then…"

Brownie could see fear in his clouded eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

A small child with pale blonde hair and bright ice-blue eyes sat on the edge of the sidewalk, wearing an overly sized long sleeved blue shirt and shorts. He was kicking water in the gutter, the paw of a teddy bear grasped firmly in his hand.

A woman around the age of thirty came out of the house behind him, carrying a washcloth. Her hair was a pale blonde, much like the boy's, her eyes the same ice blue color aswell. She kneeled in front of him and began to dab the glittering droplets of water off of his face. "Oh Ice, how many times have I told you not to play with the gutter?"

The four year old smiled. "Lots of times mommy!"

The woman smiled. "If you put some shoes on, then you can go and kick the gutter."

Ice only shook his head. "If I do that mommy, then I can't feel the water, I can't feel the sidewalk, or the grass!"

"You could always use your hands."

"But it's not the same mommy! Everyone feels with their hands!"

His mother laughed. "Either way, your teddy is getting dirty."

Ice smiled and held the bear up to his mother. "Its okay! Teddy doesn't mind!" He clutched the stuffed bear against him. "Mommy… did you know that if you hold Teddy against your heart… you can feel his heart beat?"

The teddy was suddenly yanked from his hands. Ice whined as he tried to reach up and grab his bear. Resorting to hitting the person in the stomach lightly.

A boy around fifteen held the bear just out of Ice's reach. His hair was bright red and his eyes a forest green. He wore a sleeveless shirt that matched his eyes, his pants a darker green. His shoes were a goldish color though as were the arm warmers that went from his wrists to his elbows. "How stupid." He began. " That's just your heartbeat echoing off of it."

Ice's eyes teared up. "Nuh-uh! And Teddy isn't an 'it', Teddy is a he! You hurt his feelings! Now apologize Nii-san! Not apologizing is bad!"

The older boy shook his head. "I will do no such thing, why should I apologize to a toy?"

Ice struggled to reach. "Give Teddy back!"

"Fine…" The boy then dropped the bear, but it landed in the gutter, getting pulled away by the current.

"TEDDY!" Ice screamed, running after the stuffed animal, hoping to catch up to it before it went down the drain and into the sewer. "TEDDY! TEDDY!" He tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, his knee scrapping on the cement, landing just in time to see his teddy rush down the drain. "**TEDDY!**" He sobbed into the sleeves of his shirt. By now his knee was bleeding. The crimson liquid trailing the crack and dripping into the gutter, mixing and swirling in the water, a slight puddle resonating from his leg.

**Plushie: Ice had three older brothers incase you cannot remember… even though it was mentioned loosely a few times, even in the first book…**

**Neoson: Alrighty, now to get going on everything we need to do!**

**Plushie: Yes, first things first… Happy birthday Fuzen! (Glomps)**

**Fuzen: Off… now…**

**Plushie: Okay! (Lets go)**

**Fuzen: You people do know my birthday was LAST week… it was on the 13****th****…**

**Plushie: Yes we know… I was just too lazy to do anything earlier… PRESENTS! (Throws a bunch of boxes at him)**

**Fuzen: (sarcastically) Yay…**

**Plushie: I got you a new sword!**

**Neoson: I got you a bucket of nails…**

**Fuzen: Nails? Why did you give me nails?**

**Tekko: I got you a hammer!**

**Fuzen: Hammer? Nails… you people what me to do your chores and fix the house don't you…?**

**Neoson: BINGO!**

**Brownie: I got you a can of beer, knock yourself out… seriously, knock yourself out.**

**Fuzen: No! I don't drink and I will not knock myself out for your entertainment!**

**Cream: Here's a birthday balloon! (Hands him a pear)**

**Fuzen: (Stares at the pear) (Sarcastically) … Yeah… what a fabulous birthday balloon… thanks…**

**Mety: Sword, Blade, and I made a cake…**

**Fuzen: Alright…**

**Plushie: Oh yeah! Ice got you a present too! It's a cookie! (Throws a cookie at him) It had a letter taped to it as well!**

**Fuzen: (Reads the letter out loud) "Happy birthday, Fuzen… here's a cookie… I hope you choke on it…" Joy…**

**Plushie: Now that that's been taken care of, onto the reviews!**

**Sword: Our first review is from Valor!**

Okay. Somehow I can never see you write the words "boyfriend" and "love you" in the same sentence. Still a great chapter as always, Jack.

**Plushie: (nods head) True, true. Even I can't imagine myself writing that. Eh, its all a plot advancer, so…**

**Blade: Our next review is from Meg!**

OMGOMGOMG! He did t! Dx waah ((hugs Fuzen)) I blame you! D; first I get asked out and never reply to the guy, then Ice gets rid of his memory! T.T

((grabs tub of icecream and starts eating)) anyone want some? o.o

Brownie how could you let Ice go through with it! D:

**Fuzen: GAH! Off! Off! Get off!**

**Plushie: Oh, I'm sorry about that… :(**

**Tekko: (raises hand) I want ice-cream…**

**Brownie: We had a deal… I didn't want to, but we had a deal…**

**Plushie: Well, time to send this review to Ice… (Stuffs it in a bottle and in a rocket launcher)**

**Neoson: (fires the rocket launcher)**

**Mean while…**

**Ice: (hanging from a coconut from a tree) Stupid… coconut… won't… come… off tree… I'M HUNGRY DARNIT! (Gets hit with bottle and falls off tree) Gah! Ow! I almost had the coconut too… (Reads letter) Why did they send this one to me?**

**Back with everyone else…**

**Tekko: Our final review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

OMI (OH MY ICE) BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! WHY IN THE BLEEPING WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT ICE! UGH I AM SO BLEEPING MAD I CANT GET OUT OF CAPS LOCK! THAX A WHOLE BLEEPING MUCH! BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

Several deep breaths later...

Ok I'm better now. *Sigh* ugh Ok now i need to slap something. *slaps Fuzen* I bet you like hugs better than that Fuzen! U make me cry... *Sniff sob sniff* Because I am too busy crying i cant write a suuuuper long review only a sorta long review. Yah so first Mety... *Evil laugh* i love the costume! And now i dare you to act like Nudge from Maximum ride and if you dont know what that is than you can just tell plushie how much you *covers plushie's ears* TOTALY SUPER DUPER UBERLY L-O-V-E HER * Uncovers ears* any ways im off to sulk cus Fuzen hates me. Oh yah this is for you brownie *Slaps fuzen brakes ribs punches in gut and hits where no guy wants to be hit* Im sure you want a hug now *slaps fuzen again* Oh yah almost forgot *slaps ice* Ok peace out... (wow that was still long i need to shut up)

**Fuzen: (gets slapped) Okay, I deserved that, but I still don't want a hug…**

**Mety: I have no idea who this 'Nudge person is' and I don't 'TOTALLY SUPER DUPER UBERLY L-O-V-E HER' so there…**

**Plushie: (Ears are still covered) Everything sounds like the ocean… (Ears get uncovered) Ah, much better… Oh, Fuzen doesn't hate YOU, he hates EVERYONE!**

**Neoson: I don't think that will help…**

**Fuzen: (Gets punched and kicked and so forth and falls to the floor in agony) The pain… help me… **

**Plushie: Although he deserves it… its his late birthday so… (Heals Fuzen)**

**Fuzen: ah… Thank you Plushie…**

**Neoson: (Breaks his rib) But you still get the broken rib.**

**Fuzen: Owie… I'm… gunna… go… crawl into… my… dodecahedron… now… **

**Plushie: Time to send Ice the rest of the review!**

**Meanwhile…**

**Ice: (has managed to get the coconut, and is trying to break it open on a rock, but he gets hit the face with the bottle and drops his coconut.) Darn it… (reads the review) Sorry… (Suddenly gets slapped) Wait, where did that come from? (Goes back to trying to crack open the coconut) I hate islands… (Cracks the coconut open, but a bird steals it) DARN IT ALL! (sighs) Can you guys send me food and shelter, seeing as I'll be here for a while…**

**Back with everyone else…**

**Plushie: Okay, now for our guest! Ice's brother Nenito! (Snaps fingers and Nenito shows up.)**

**Nenito: Um… where am I?**

**One long explanation later…**

**Plushie: So, are you in?**

**Nenito: Sure, I'll help with your authoress notes.**

**Neoson: So there you have it, Ice's brother will help us with the AN for the next couple chapters.**

**Tekko: So bye until then!**

**(PS if you're confused, Nenito is not the brother who threw Ice's teddy in the gutter, that was Shizu, Ice's oldest brother, Nenito is the second oldest, you meet Nenito next chapter)**


	19. Niisan! Niisan!

**Plushie: And we are finally back!**

**Nenito: Yes, what _were_ you doing that took so long for you to update?**

**Plushie: Well…**

**Neoson: She had school**

**Mety: And she slacked of watching anime and reading manga…**

**Tekko: And she finally decided to put me and Neoson's story down on paper!**

**Plushie: Plus I'm lazy…**

**Nenito: That would explain why my little brother has been stranded and starving on an island for a month…**

**- Meanwhile -**

**Ice: (Unconscious while seagulls are walking all over him) Gnu…**

**- Back with everyone else-**

**Plushie: Oh yeah… I forgot about him!**

**Nenito: You… forgot about my little brother…?**

**Plushie: Whoops!**

**Nenito: (Sighs) Lets just start the chapter…**

**(AN: To make up for my huge absence… this is a _really_ long chapter!)**

Little Ice sobbed, his salty tears dripping onto the cement. As he continued to cry, someone lifted him up and gently wrapped his hand around the wet paw of his teddy. Ice stopped crying to be face to face with a boy about the age of thirteen. His hair was a strawberry blonde, blonde with pinkish-red strips, his hair was in a swept style, swishing over his left eye, almost covering it, but his hair was only shoulder length. His eyes the color of the ocean. His shirt was purple with a tint of blue in an almost pastelly color, the sleeves going to his elbows. His shorts were blue with a hint of purple going past his knees. His shoes were cerulean and he wore teal wraps loosely around his ankles and wrists to elbows. The boy was kneeling in order to be at the same height as the much smaller Ice. By now, the boy had began to dab at Ice's cut with the washcloth his mother was using to dry Ice's face moments earlier.

Ice winced when it touched the scrape, hugging tightly to his newly retrieved and soaking wet teddy bear.

The older boy smiled and ruffled Ice's hair. "There, all better! How do you feel little brother?"

Ice sniffled. "Better, thank you Ne nii-san…"

He smiled. "No prob!" His face turned serious as he faced the red-headed boy, the one who dropped Ice's teddy in the gutter. "Shizu onii-san… why must you treat Ice so badly? He's our little brother! We're supposed to take care of him!"

By now another boy, slightly older than Ice, probably only six came outside and began to talk to Ice. His hair a deep red, almost black, was pulled up into a high, stubby ponytail. His eyes held almost no color and his shirt and shorts were a pale red, his shoes were white. He also had bright red sweat bands on his wrists and ankles. The boy was laughing and trying to cheer Ice up.

"Why?" Shizu retorted. "You should know Nenito… Ice always blocking himself from other kids… always alone… he has no friends besides for us, his brothers… you, me, and Yuyuro… even then he's not too fond of me… if he went to school, maybe he could make friends and-"

Nenito interrupted. "You know he can't. Its too risky, he's so fragile… if he were to get hurt… I-I couldn't forgive myself…"

"I know, I know…" Shizu stared at the clouds. "He's weak and he bleeds so easily… that simple scrape on his knee produced more blood than if I were to cut my finger off… he doesn't even know how to teleport…"

Nenito sighed "And that's why we are supposed to protect him…" He glanced towards his little brothers, Ice was explaining his 'Teddy's heart beat' theory to Yuyuro. "He's smart though… and very kind and caring… why did he end up that way? Sometimes, I wish I had that problem instead of him, so he doesn't have to suffer from it…"

Shizu put his hand on his slightly younger brother's shoulder. "I think we all feel that way sometimes…"

Nenito was silent for a moment. "You still didn't have to take his bear and crush his heart…"

Shizu sighed. "I did that so he'd understand…"

"Understand? Understand what? That you're a jerk?"

"No! That bear isn't real, yet he treats it like so…"

Nenito chuckled. "That's called 'imagination' and 'having a heart'… something _you_ never quite grasped the concept of."

Shizu glared at Nenito. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nenito chuckled more. "Nothing Nii-san… its nothing…"

As Shizu and Nenito were talking, their mother came out with some band-aids and two glasses of lemon-aid. She handed a glass to Yuyuro, who smiled and began to drink from the glass. She then handed the other one to Ice.

"Thank you mommy." Ice said before taking a sip of lemon-aid while his mother began to put band-aids on his knee.

By the time she had finished, Ice had also finished his lemon-aid, gently handing the glass to his mother.

Yuyuro quickly jumped up and followed their mother into the house, asking if he could have some more.

Ice was now sitting alone on the curb, resuming his previous task of kicking the water.

Nenito smiled as he elbowed Shizu. "Go on. Apologize, he's not mad at you, but he will be if you don't say sorry, you know he hates it when people don't apologize for what they've done."

Shizu just turned his back to him. "Hmph. I know that." He then began to walk towards Ice, but stopped half way. "Nenito…" He seethed.

"Yeah?" Nenito tilted his head. "What is it onii-san?"

"Why are you following me!"

"Because I wanted to apologize too!" Nenito grinned.

"For what? You've done nothing!"

"I know." Nenito smiled. "I also wanted to apologize for your extremely rude behavior!"

"Gee… thanks…" Shizu muttered before sitting down on the right of his littlest brother. "I'm sorry Ice… for what I did earlier…"

Nenito grinned wildly as he sat to the left of Ice. "I'm also sorry that Shizu onii-san was a total jerk!"

Ice just shook his head at Shizu. "You don't need to apologize to me…" He then held the teddy in Shizu's face. "You gots to apologize to Teddy!"

Nenito couldn't help but giggle.

Shizu felt his blood run cold. "You… you've got to be kidding me!"

Nenito glared slightly at Shizu and quickly whispered. "You heard Ice, apologize to his Teddy! You don't want to make our little brother even more sad, do you?"

Shizu let out a sigh, he had clearly lost. "Fine. I'm sorry '_Teddy_'." He muttered half-heartedly, stretching out the word 'Teddy' to emphasize that the stuffed toy was nothing but.

Ice pulled the bear away and was silent for a moment before he stuck his tongue out at Shizu. "Teddy's not convinced!"

Shizu clenched his fists. "Why I out to…!" The urge to choke something was rising.

"Nii-san!" Nenito shrieked, jumping to his feet and staring straight at Shizu, mentally telling him not to act that way near their little brother.

Ice giggled, "Just kidding! Teddy forgives you! See?" He pressed the stuffed animal's face to Shizu's cheek.

Shizu just groaned. "Tck… how idiotic." He muttered, too quiet for Ice to hear of course, as Nenito sat back down.

Ice's smile softened and his eyelids began to droop. He rested his head against Nenito's arm. "Ya know…" He began. "When I grow up… I wanna be like Ne nii-san and Shi nii-san…"

Shizu and Nenito were actually surprised, both turning their full attention to their four-year-old brother.

"I wanna be like Shi nii-san 'cuz he's strong and brave… 'n I wanna be like Ne nii-san 'cuz he's funny and kind…" Ice yawned. "Yu nii-san is fun too… I love all my nii-san's…" Ice's head began to nod. " 'N I never want them to go… away…" Ice's breathing began to slow, his eyes shut, and the paw of his Teddy slipped from his grasp, the bear now on the sidewalk against his side.

Nenito chuckled slightly. "What do you know… he fell asleep…" He began laughing a little louder. "I always found it funny, his ears even twitch in his sleep." He paused. "But, not that I'm not honored, but… why did he want to be like us? Usually, you'd want to be like your parents, in his case, Dad…"

"Ice was too little when Dad… _died_…" Shizu said 'died' awkwardly, as if 'died' wasn't quite the right word to use. "He probably doesn't remember a single thing about Dad, he was only a couple months old at the time. So I suppose we're the next best thing right? If he can't look up to Dad, then he'd look up to his older brothers."

Nenito smiled slightly. "I guess…"

The three of them just sat there, Nenito on the left, Shizu on the right, and Ice in between them asleep, huddled up against Nenito's arm as Nenito slightly petted his head.

Suddenly, a loud, blood-curdling scream came from the house, Ice waking instantly.

Within seconds, Shizu had jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Nenito then began to help Ice up.

"W-What's going on Ne nii-san?" Ice questioned.

Nenito was on his knees so that he was eye-to-eye with Ice, his hands on his shoulders. "Ice. Ice I need you to listen to me right now!'

Ice could feel a lump in his throat, on the brink of crying. "W-What's happening?"

Nenito began to shake him slightly, making sure that Ice would pay attention. 'I don't know. But I need you to do a big favor for me, okay? I need you to stay here and don't move until I get back. Got it?"

By now, tears were gathering in the corners of Ice's eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Good." Nenito gave him a quick hug before standing up. "You promise you'll stay here until I come back?"

Ice forced a smile. "Promise."

With that, Nenito ran into their house.

Ice didn't know it at the time… but his brothers would never come out again.

XXXXXXX

After fifteen minutes or so of waiting, Ice became worried. '_Sorry Ne nii-san'_ He thought to himself. '_But I'm going to have to break our promise…_' Teddy grasped firmly in his hand, he made his way towards the front door.

Up a step.

Then grabbed the door handle.

Took a deep breath.

Then opened the door and walked inside.

…

That was the last time Ice would ever allow his curiosity to get the better of him.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.

Or in this case…

The cat's family.

**Mety: Now that that is over…**

**Sword and Blade: Lets do the reviews!**

**Tekko: Our first review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

POOOORRRR TEEEDDDYYYYYYY! AWWWW all alone in the drain waiting for Ice to cheer him up... *Sob* So yah i have my heart set on making this a short review! yup... well bye oh and i have decided that Sword is my new favorite now! *Hugs Sword* Ok yup well keep writing PLLLEEEAASSEE!

(Yay shortest review in forever!)

**Nenito: Yes, my onii is a jerk isn't he? Throwing my little brother's teddy in the gutter.**

**Sword: (Is hugged) What? _I'm_ a favorite character? This is the first time since… Actually, this is the first time I've been a favorite character! Hooray!**

**Blade: And I am still not a favorite…**

**Plushie: (Hugs Blade) Aww! You're one of my favorites! Why else would you be here?**

**Blade: Point taken.**

**Nenito: And our other review is from Meg!**

TEDDY! D; ((huggles young Ice)) o.O

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY FUZEN :D ((tackle hugs)) xD

((looks at Cream and shakes head))

((reads my old review)) Yay, this story helped me to not say no to te guy I don't wanna date and pretended to sleep ^^; ((hugs Fuzen))

Free Hugs! XD ((hugs all))

Danny (Oc): O_o Meg, what the heck...

Meg: Dannykins! Help me give out icecream:D

Danny: ((shakes head)) what is wrong with you...

Meg: You know how I get when I don't et much sleep;D ((starts singing the happy song then stops))

Danny: why'd you stop? e.e

Meg:Its a bad word xD

Danny: ((underbreath)) This girl needs to get some sleep -.-

Meg: AH! Midnight! Anime network has new episodes of those animes, yay! :D ((runs to tv))

Danny: O_o well if Meg had gotten more sleep, right about now shed say update soon... o_o

Meg: ((yells)) Wait! Did poor Ice ever get a new coconut! :O

Danny: ((shakes head, grabs pillow and a blanket))

**Little Ice: (Being hugged) I'm suffocating! I'm suffocating! Nii-san! Nii-san! Help me! I can't breathe!**

**Nenito: Um… can I have my little brother back? (Retrieves little Ice) Thank you.**

**Plushie: Poor Ice, even as a child he's being suffocated by huggs from reviewers…**

**Fuzen: Thank you- (gets tackle hugged) GAH! GET IT OFF!**

**(Everyone else gets hugged)**

**Plushie: Yay for hugs! I'm in a huggy mood now! (Launches at Mety and glomps him)**

**Mety: (sighs)**

**Plushie: (tries to high-five Danny and fails) Danny! Nice to see you again! You haven't been in Meg's reviews in a while!**

**Tekko: Ice-cream?**

**Plushie: Lack of sleep… uh tell me about it, I have insomnia…**

**Mety: Yes, and you should really go to a doctor for that…**

**Plushie: NO! They have cold stethoscopes there! _STETHASCOPES!_ (steals the blanket from Danny) Oh! Blanket! I love blankets, so nice and warm… (wraps self along with Sword, Blade, and Mety in the blanket) Join in the warmth!**

**Mety: Too close for comfort! Too close for comfort! Let me go!**

**Sword and Blade: (Snickering)**

**Mety: I-its not funny! I'm suffocating!**

**Neoson: Suffocation… apparently, it's the word of the day.**

**Sword: Suffocating? So if what your saying is right…**

**Blade: Then if you weren't suffocating, you'd be perfectly fine… (Smirks)**

**Mety: W-WHAT! N-No! I-I already said that I am too close to her for c-comfort!**

**Nenito: (Laughing) You people are too much! This place is just too funny!**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Ice: (Regains consciousness) So… hungry… need… food… and shelter… (Collapses again and gets splashed in the face from an ocean wave) _BLEH! SALTY!_**


	20. Please Be Only A Nightmare

**Plushie: (peering around the corner)**

**Mety: (sees her) There she is! Get her!**

**Plushie: AHH!**

**Everyone else: (Tackles Plushie and ties her to a chair)**

**Plushie: Geez, you guys didn't have to be so harsh…**

**Mety: Yes we did, you've been gone way too long!**

**Plushie: Yeah, but… its not like anyone was in any sort of danger or anything…**

**Nenito: My little brother has been starving on that island for almost half a year with out food! Half a year! He's probably dead by now!**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Ice: (Unconscious as vultures are picking at him)**

**-Back with everyone else-**

**Plushie: No! Ice! And its almost his birthday too… what have I done…**

**Mety: You've almost killed a person, so lets just get on with the story so we can get to the reviews, maybe someone has food for him.**

**Plushie: Well you don't have to be so mean about it…**

**Mety: Mean? I'm not mean.**

**Plushie: Yes you are!**

**Mety: Am not!**

**Plushie: You couldn't be kind even if you tried!**

**Mety: Are you challenging me?**

**Plushie: So what if I am?**

**Mety: Fine, if I can be kind to you for the next two chapters, then… (Thinks for a bit then holds out a jar) You have to give me enough hard candies to fill this jar….**

**Plushie: Fine, and if you can't be kind to me, you have to give me thirteen boxes of pocky!**

**Mety: Then it's a bet!**

**Plushie: No its not… it's 'a friendly competition with prizes'!**

**Mety: Isn't that the same thing?**

**Plushie: Yeah, I just hate calling things 'bets', so it's 'a friendly competition with prizes'.**

**Mety: But we're not really friends…**

**Plushie: Fine, 'a competition between enemies with prizes'…**

**Mety: We are not enemies!**

**Plushie: Then what are we?**

**Mety: (Shrugs) I dunno, neutral?**

**Plushie: Okay… then it's 'a competition between people who are neither friends nor enemies thus being in a neutral state of relations with prizes'!**

**Mety: That is way to long! Shorten it!**

**Plushie: Um… it's 'a C.B.P.W.A.N.F.N.E.T.B.I.A.N.S.O.R.W.P'!**

**Mety: … I can't remember all that… lets just call it a bet okay?**

**Plushie: Fine…**

**Neoson: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Plushie: Fine. But first, Mety, get me something to drink.**

**Mety: No, get it yourself.**

**Plushie: Well, that wasn't very '_kind_' of you…**

**Mety: Uh… what I meant to say was, can I _kindly_ refuse?**

**Plushie: No.**

**Mety: (Goes off to get a drink for Plushie while muttering under his breath)**

**Plushie: _Kind_ people don't mutter insults under their breath!**

**Tekko: Let's just start the story…**

**(_WARNING_: This chapter is some-what violent, if the violence gets to be too much for you, stop reading and inform me that you could not finish, I will then put up a summary in the next chapter of what happened.)**

Ice's eyes widened in sheer fear of the massacre in front of him, the teddy gracefully falling from his grasp into one of the many puddles of blood, the crimson slowly seeping into the bear's fur.

His mother lay in one of the larger puddles. Blood still oozing from her chest where a large hole was, she wasn't breathing and blood ran from her lips down her pale face, her eyes wide in shock. Her right hand was clutching onto the hand of Yuyuro's left arm, and _only his left arm_.

Yuyuro lay a little bit away, blood pouring from his mouth and his shoulder that the arm used to be connected to, Ice could even see bone. His pale face showed fear, horrible, horrible fear. His normally colorless eyes seemed even more lifeless.

Ice's stomach began to churn. Was he going to vomit?

He turned his attention to one of the far corners of the room where Shizu lay. His back was turned towards Ice, which Ice was only partially thankful for, this way, he couldn't see what ever wound Shizu had, or the look on his lifeless face. It was obvious though that he was dead, no one could survive that much blood loss, evident by the puddle around him that was still, slowly but surely, crawling, expanding. Most likely he was stabbed in the stomach, for he was curled up slightly, and it looked, by the positioning of his upper arms, that he was clutching his stomach.

In the middle of it all was a man about thirty or so. He had blood red eyes and dark hair of some color, it was so dark that Ice couldn't tell the color it was, he only knew that it wasn't black The man wore such a twisted look on his face, the insanity, the viciousness, the heartlessness, the pure evil in his eyes, his smirk look as though he was suppressing laughter. Ice couldn't even focus on the clothes the man wore, only the look on his face. He held a sword, blood running down the shining metal of the blade, but the handle was gold was a red gem in it that seemed to mock Ice with twisted laughter, "_I am the color that surrounds your family…_" It seemed to say to him. "_And soon, I will come rushing out of your veins and flesh as well._"

The sword was stopped though, it was held back by the metal of the lamp that normally stood in the corner opposing the one were Shizu lay. Holding the lamp though, with shaking hands, was Nenito.

Little droplets of blood had made their mark on Nenito, who was sobbing slightly, tears dripping from his face, and he shook violently. Never before had Ice seen so much fear in his brother's sea colored eyes. Nenito was not undamaged though, his left arm seemed weak due to the gash that went from his wrist diagonally halfway to his elbow. The blood branched off of it and slowly dripped off his elbow to the floor. "_Please… Please… Please let Ice be alright…_" He chanted silently to himself, begging for at least Ice to survive, even his voice was shaking.

At that point, the stench of blood reached Ice's nose. It was the final straw as he fell to his knees in one of the puddles, and vomited, he was always weak at the sight of blood. He couldn't take it anymore, this couldn't be real! He must be dreaming!

Yes! That must be it, this is just a horrible dream! And when he wakes up in his soft blankets, he'll hop out of his bed, blanket and Teddy in both hands and he'll make his way to all of his brother's rooms, only needing to shake them on their shoulders and say one word. "Nightmare." And they would get out of their bed and follow Ice to the next one, until all three of his brothers were awake. They would then make their way to the living room. Shizu would pull off blankets from the couches and chairs, Yuyuro and Ice would wait patiently, and Nenito would go to the kitchen and bring Ice and Yuyuro each a glass of water, on occasions a cookie as well. Then they would all lie in a circle on the floor on the blankets. Being with his brothers always helped Ice cope with a nightmare and put him at ease.

Only this time, _he wasn't waking up..._

**Plushie: (Drinking a soda) Sorry for the short chapter… but this has been the first time I've ever made a New Year's Resolution, which is to update at least once a month, so I should be updating more regularly… (Whispers) The main reason I'm not updating so often is because I'm failing my math…**

**Mety: Can we get on with the reviews?**

**Everyone: (stares)**

**Mety: I mean… can we _please_ get on with the reviews?**

**Plushie: Sure, and since your so _kind_, you'll do them all for us!**

**Mety: Do I have to be kind while answering?**

**Plushie: No.**

**Mety: Thank you. First review is from Valor!**

*fangirl squee* NENITO-NII-SAN! *glomps*

**Nenito: (Gets tackled to the ground in a hug barrage) AHH!**

**Plushie: She's obsessive I think…**

**Mety: Or next review is from Hated-ppl-friend**

NOOOMMMMMMM! ME NO LIKE CLIFF HANGER! RAWR! *Attacks plushie gets distracted by shiny thing* OHHH MINE GIMME! Ok sorry... Blade just to let you know you are just as awesome as sword! I love you both. Ok... OH OH OH! I read last chapter and the reviews and Mety... you said you don't love plushie... So does that mean you hate her? Cus if you do than you will get slapped next chapter. Ok Peace to the OUT!

(PS: YAY for slacking off in school and watching anime/reading manga instead! *high fives plushie*

**Plushie: You can't out nom me! OM NOM NOM NOM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM- (gets attacked) Hey that's cheating!**

**Blade: Yes! I'm not forgotten!**

**Mety: I don't hate Plushie… I… I'm going to shut up now…**

**Plushie: Yeah! High-five! (tries to high-five, but lands on face) Ow.**

**Mety: Uh… Our next review is from Meg.**

((in corner, crying)). Evil cliffhanger! How'd they all die! Poor Ice! T.T ((sob)) ((poofs and entire meal to Ice))

Danny: It has been a while since I've been in a review, hasn't it? :o Well Meg is crying so I guess I'll be doing this on- ((is knocked onto floor))

Meg: DANNY! Why aren't you crying? Poor Ice! T.T

Danny: o.o; There, there... ((hugs and pets back)) o.O

Meg: ((hugs Nenito)) you are such a nice onii-chan! ((hugs Ice))

Danny: I thought I was doing this review.

Meg: ((shrugs)) ((glomps Fuzen)) Fuzen do you know what happened to Nenito-kun and the rest of Ice-y-kun's family?D;

Danny: O_o Nenito-kun? Icy-y-kun?

Meg: xD I felt like adding kun? :P Anyway... PLUSHIE! Please update soon! D; I will give you Pocky! O.o ((jumps on bed and cries))

Danny: ((looks at Meg and sweatdrops)) update soon!

**Ice: (wakes up and shoos vultures away) Foood! Oh happy day! (Hugs his plate)**

**-Back with everyone else-**

**Nenito: Thank you, I tried very hard to be a good older brother for Ice!**

**-With Ice-**

**Ice: (Gets hugged and hugs back) Oh thank you so much for the food!**

**-With everyone else-**

**Fuzen: (Grins) Yes, yes I do know… NOW GET OFF OF ME!**

**Plushie: Pocky! Where! **

**Mety: One chapter of being nice down, one chapter of being nice to go, I've almost won!**

**Plushie: (To self) I can't let him win, I have to break him… but how? (Thinks) Aha! Mety!**

**Mety: Yes?**

**Plushie: Do I look pretty?**

**Mety:…**

**Plushie: Well?**

**Mety:… Y-Yes… you look very very pretty Plushie…**

**Plushie: Thank you! (Under breath) Damn it… (walks off)**

**Mety:…**

**Sword: Sir?**

**Mety:…**

**Blade: Sir?**

**Mety:… _Kill me now_…**

**Neoson: Well, see you next chapter! Also, Plushie has a poll she would like you all to take on her account page!**

**-But Wait! We Interrupt your scheduled 'See you next chapter' montage to bring you an important message!-**

**Ice: Hello! Ice here, and I wanted to inform you all of the 'Help Ice not starve to death' Foundation, by donating any piece of food to the 'Help Ice not starve to death' Foundation you can stop me from starving! Remember, you too, can save me from being vulture food.**

**Before this chapter ends!**

**To make up for not updating in forever, a sneak-peek at what is to come. (I left names out to keep things a mystery, so you don't know who is who and what is what, this is to take part in a couple chapter from now, around six-seven chapters from now. Uh, there's two people in this scene the one doing the torturing and the one being tortured, read slowly because it might be hard to understand when it switches between people… _VIOLENCE ALERT!_ There are mentions of blood…)**

The blood caressed his cheeks as it slowly crawled down his head. '_Don't look at your arms… Don't look at your arms…_' He told himself trying not to see the horrid wounds.

At that point, he was hit in the head with the sword handle once more, the blood flow getting faster. He could taste the copper-like blood in his mouth as he bit his lip, trying not to scream.

His tears were pouring faster and mixing with his blood. "Wh…" He tried to choke out, his mind failing him as it prevented him from forming words. "Why… Why are you doing this to me…?"

He laughed uncontrollably. "Why? Why! It isn't obvious yet!" His smirk only added to his insanity, he had lost control long ago, he was psychotic… "It was all _your_ fault that's why!" He picked up the pistol and held it up to his right shoulder and fired.

He screamed as the bullet ripped through his flesh. "_Please stop!_"

He could only smile. "Not until you've suffered enough, and that won't happen until your _dead_…"

**I hope you didn't have too hard of a time trying to follow along with that… **

**Bye-Bye now!**


	21. Please Come Back

**Plushie: And welcome back! Seeing how today is Valentine's Day, what better way to show you all I care, then to update?**

**Neoson: She's really just updating so that you all don't try to kill her…**

**Plushie: Am not!**

**Mety: Are too!**

**Plushie: Aren't you supposed to be kind to me?**

**Mety: … Oh yeah… I forgot…**

**Plushie: Well then, since you are so _kind_… you'll go get me something to eat and drink so I can start the chapter!**

**Mety: (Sighs) Okay…**

**Nenito: So… how is Ice doing?**

**Plushie: He's all right. He's doing a lot better since we sent him all that food back on the 23rd last month, seeing as it was his birthday.**

**-With Ice-**

**Ice: (starring at piles of empty trays and bags) Aw man… I ate it all… now what do I eat! I don't want to starve again!**

**-With everyone else-**

**Nenito: What about when he runs out?**

**Plushie: Well, he gets to come back home at the end of this chapter…**

**Nenito: I assume that means that I'll be leaving…**

**Plushie: Sadly, yes. You know as well as everyone else that having him see you will cause quite the mental break down.**

**Nenito: Yeah.**

**Mety: Plushie… here's your food. (Hands over a bag of potato chips and a soda) **

**Plushie: Thank you! Now what do you say?**

**Mety: … _you're welcome_…**

**Plushie: Good!**

**Tekko: Now that all that is aside! Let's start the chapter!**

**Sword and Blade: We all apologize for the violence…**

**Neoson: And much like last time, please accept our sincerest apologizes if the violence is too much…**

**Plushie: Even though it's not as gruesome as I wanted it to be…**

_**(WARNING: though it was just mentioned, I will say it again, there is VIOLENCE in this chapter! RATED M VIOLENCE! If you can't take the blood, then leave and tell me that you couldn't finish. I don't want people complaining… But if you are okay with it, go on and read!)**_

_How often did he say "Thank you!" to them?_

_How often did he say "I love you!" to them?_

_Plenty._

_But plenty would never be enough…_

As Ice was still hunched over on his knees, he closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away.

_'It's not real! It's not real!'_ He thought to himself.

_Hopeless._

He opened his eyes to see that the sight before him had not disappeared. His mother was still dead. Yuyuro was still dead. Shizu was still dead. And Nenito and that horrible person who had done this were still fighting.

"No…" Ice whispered silently. He tried to stand, but his legs buckled underneath him once more, and he fell back into the puddle of blood and his own vomit. "No." He began to shake and attempted to stand once more. This time, however, he was successful and used the doorframe to support himself. "No!" He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't hold it in.

Little Ice screamed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and wouldn't stop. He tried to put his hands over his mouth, to try and quiet himself, but his limbs would not obey.

Nenito's eyes dilated and he dropped the lamp, his only source of defense. "I-Ice?" He turned around to completely face his brother. "Ice?" He questioned as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"N-Nii-san…" Ice whimpered.

Nenito began to cry. All he could do was sob and stare at his bloody little brother. Finally, he managed to choke out. "T-Thank goodness… Thank goodness you're alright!" He wanted to run over and hug his little brother, to be sure he wasn't hallucinating, that he was still alive and well. But the situation made him begin to shake. "Ice… Ice get out of here!" He yelled, still sobbing. "Please! Please! Get out of here! E-Everyone's okay… t-they're just sleeping… y-yeah… that's it…" He lied, trying to make the situation less grim for Ice.

Though Ice knew he was lying…

"So please!" Nenito continued to beg. "Run! Run away Ice! Run as far and as fast as you can! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEA-"

Ice didn't even have time to warn Nenito, it had happened so fast yet lasted an eternity.

The man raising his sword in the same mannerisms as one prepares to swing a bat.

The sword being swung sideways in a single swipe with such velocity and strength.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the four year old. He could see everything and process everything clearly; only, he couldn't do anything about it.

By the time the blade made contact with Nenito's neck, Ice's blood had already run cold.

The sound it made would forever haunt him, the muscles ripping, the bones breaking, the blood splattering on the walls and his face… and finally the thump of Nenito's head hitting the floor, his body toppling forward seconds later.

Ice could only stare immobile as tears began to stream down his cheeks, mixing with the splattered blood on his face. From the way Nenito's body fell, Ice stared straight at the fatal wound.

He could see the bone, the muscles, the tissues, everything, even the blood that began to ooze. The crack of Nenito's neck being cut through still echoed in his ears, the image of the whole ordeal replaying in his mind as he couldn't pull his eyes away from the body. Thank gosh Nenito's head had rolled slightly, so Ice could only see the top of his head from where he was kneeling.

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" He began to cry, "NO! NE NII-SAN! PLEASE! PLEASE GET UP! SHI NII-SAN TOO! AND YU NII-SAN AND MOMMA! NE NII-SAN! NE NII-SAN! GET UP! PLEASE! _NENITO NII-SAN!_ I'm sorry…" He began to cry and plead uncontrollably as he collapsed even further, having to use his hands to support him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _**I'M SO SORRY!**_ I'M SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I'VE DONE TO CAUSE THIS! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY THANK YOU ENOUGH! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY I LOVE YOU ALL ENOUGH! I'M SORRY I WAS SO HARD TO TAKE CARE OF! I'M SORRY I WAS ANNOYING, AND A PAIN, AND A BOTHER! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! SO PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! I'LL BE BETTER! I'LL BE BETTER! I PROMISE! AND I'LL ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES! IS THIS BECAUSE I BROKE OUR PROMISE NE NII-SAN? I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN! SO PLEASE! _**PLEASE COME BACK!**_" Ice's throat began to burn as he couldn't scream any longer. He could only cry as the man began to walk towards him.

He grabbed Ice's hair and forced him to look up from the floor. "Hey kid." His voice was gravelly. "Shut up. Your crying is getting on my nerves." He laughed a bit. " So, how do you want to die? Should I stab you in your head?" Ice shook his head fearfully. "Stab you in the heart?" Once again, Ice shook his head. "Stomach? Come on kid! Make a choice before I get angry." Ice could only shake in fear. "Fine. I guess I'll decide for you.." He held the sword against Ice's neck. "I'll chop your head off too, just like that other guy!" Ice began to shriek as the man began to press the sword against his neck, barely starting to cut his flesh.

"Wait." A little voice came from the other side of the room.

Ice opened his eyes to see that it had come from a boy about his age. The boy wore a red hooded jacket, and black pants, along with red shoes. The boy stared at Ice with fiery red eyes through messy black hair, the tips off his hair being the color of blood.

Ice hadn't even noticed the boy earlier, for he was too focused on the bodies and blood.

The boy began to walk towards the man from his position against the wall. "Wait." He repeated, and then began to tug on the hem of the man's shirt. "Papa… Papa can I do it? Can I kill 'im?"

Ice's eyes widened. Papa? The man was this boy's father?

The boy smiled. "I wanna be like Papa! I wanna kill 'im!"

The man only laughed and nodded his head, releasing Ice's hair.

Ice backed up into a corner as the other boy stalked towards him, a dagger in hand.

When the boy had completely cornered Ice, he paused. "What's your name?" Ice was too scared to answer. "Oh yeah… didn't the no-head guy call you Ice? So your name is Ice? Ice… Huh, stupid name. Oh well."

He smiled again.

_"My name is Fuzen, I'm going to kill you now, so hold still."_

**Plushie: Fuzen? What are you doing?**

**Fuzen: Armor plating my dodecahedron because I can guarantee that they all want me dead after that… No one loves me, even today… (hides under his now metal dodecahedron)**

**Plushie: Aww… I love you, I love all my characters!**

**Fuzen: (sarcastically) oh yeah, that makes me feel _soooo_ special…**

**Mety: He's got you there…**

**Plushie: Aww shut up, you metallic fruit cup…**

**Mety: W-What? Where did you even get that from?**

**Plushie: Not telling, Feta-face…**

**Mety: Okay then… since Plushie is too busy coming up with strange names, that I suppose are supposed to be insulting, out of the blue, I'll do the reviews…**

**Tekko: Aww, can I?**

**Mety: Uh… sure.**

**Tekko: Yay! Our first review is from Meg!**

((in corner bawling eyes out)) F-First one of my favorite characters in this anime... Now Ice's family... WAAH! ((hugs Fuzen then Ice))

((hugs Fuzen)) FUUZEENN! TOO MANY CHARACTER DEATHS AND NONE WERE CHARACTERS I DIDN'T LIKE! DX (...Not saying I wish Fuzen was one to die, though... xP) ((cries))

((huggles Nenito)) I said it once, I'm saying it again... You are such a nice onii-chan to Ice T.T! ((continues to hug Nenito while crying))

You're welcome, Ice. xD ((mumbles: Aliens are amazing... Such a long time without food and he's still alive...)) n.n

((glomps Fuzen))

((gives Ice more food)) o.o

FOR PREVIEW I AM GUESSING ICE IS TORTURING FUZEN! OR AT LEAST HE SHOULD TORTURE FUZEN. ((smiles innocently at Fuzen with halo above head)) XD

Also... Just yesterday I was watching this YouTube video of this Vocaloid, Kaito... I right away thought of Tekko since the song was about icecream. =O

Hmm... I now have three choices... Play Kingdom Hearts, study for midterms, or continue reading this manga...

Hugs and pocky for whoever can guess which I did? XD

... ((hugs Fuzen))

**Fuzen: Ha! None of you can touch me!**

**-With Ice-**

**Ice: Horray hugs! Do you have food?**

**-With everyone else-**

**Fuzen: You are not making things better, you know that don't you…**

**Nenito: (Gets hugged) Even when I'm dead and decapitated, I'm still loved, that just warms my dead heart…**

**-With Ice- **

**Ice: Thank you soooooo much! (Recieves more food) Yay!**

**-With everyone else-**

**Fuzen: Still not helping my self-esteem…**

**Plushie: OMG! VOCALOID! I love Vocaloid! Rin and Len are my favorites, though I also like Luka and Gakupo! Though you are right, Kaito is like an older more mature, blue-headed Tekko! Have you heard his song "Shineba Iinoni? (Translates to- I Wish They'd All Just Die)" I love that song… I also like-**

**Mety: Just great, now she'll be talking for hours… maybe even days…**

**Plushie: Nah… I'll save that for some other time… Oh! Can I guess? I'm guessing all three because I'm sure you've done all three at some point between updates! Did I win?**

**Fuzen: Can't touch me when I'm in here… your hugs have no effect…**

**Tekko: um… our last review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

*Wipes tear* You made me cry... But i'll forgive you if you hurry up and update! Ok well I love the detail well i mean... I hate that Ice's family... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Anyways I has donation for Ice! *Gives All the food from my kitchen* Oh now i have to buy more food... OH WELL! *Glomps sword and blade for no reason* I feel like i need to give present. So here *drops BIG box full of poky on floor* divid it amongst yourselves! Oh and high five for failing math *High fives* Well see yaaah! Update soon!

LUV YOU ALLLLL

(PS: If you could Mety please give me a full explanation on how you feel about Plushie that woul dbe oh so kind!)

**Plushie: …. Do you forgive me now?**

**-With Ice-**

**Ice: (more food is delivered) Yay! My advertisement worked, this is like a buffet that will last me a month!**

**-With everyone else-**

**Sword and Blade: (gets glomped) Yay! We're loved!**

**Plushie: (jumps into the box of pocky) Horray! Its for all of us, but since your so _kind_ to me Mety, you'll let me have your share right?**

**Mety: (Sighs) _Of course you can have my share Plushie…_**

**Plushie: Who'd of thought that this bet would be so much fun for me?**

**Mety: Hmm… a full explanation huh? Hmm… I'm sure I already have… let me think and look back, oh yes… I believe I have… Let me repeat… "If everything contradicts everything else then nothing is true, or maybe one thing is true, while the other is just a cover up because maybe the truth goes against all morals and common sense that the person has and lives by that they have no clue what's true or false anymore… Even though, deep inside they know what is true, but refuse to believe it, so they live by what's false…" I believe that sums it up.**

**Plushie: …. Uh… My head hurts now…Um I think he means that he wants to be everyone's friend, but is too stubborn… Am I right?**

**Mety: _No._**

**Plushie: Oh… Wait, weren't you blackmailed the last time you said that?**

**Mety: …. Please don't bring that up…**

**Plushie: Oh sorry! **

**Nenito: I guess I'll be taking my leave now, so Ice can come back. It was nice meeting you all! (Walks out)**

**Plushie: Bye Nenito!**

**Ice: (Gets transported back home) YAY! I'm home! Now I can sleep on the couch again instead of on a rock!**

**Plushie: um… Congrats? Oh yeah… Seeing as it is now the end of the chapter and you were nice to me the whole two chapters, you won the bet Mety! (Holds out the jar of candy) Here you go!**

**Mety: Thank you! (takes the candy)**

**Plushie: (sighs)**

**Mety: What?**

**Plushie: Now I'm broke once more…**

**Mety: Oh… well… sorry…**

**Plushie: Nah, its okay… you won fair and square!**

**Mety: … (Hugs her)**

**Plushie: …**

**Mety: …**

**Plushie: … Um… you're hugging me…**

**Mety: What's your point?**

**Plushie: The bet is over…**

**Mety: So?**

**Plushie: Y-you can stop being nice to me now…**

**Mety: I don't see what that has to do with anything…**

**Plushie: I mean, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me and hug me to comfort me for my loss of money… **

**Mety: (quickly lets go) uh… y-yeah… because that was definitely what I was doing… I-I was just testing to see if you were trying to trick me… b-because maybe the bet was still on… and since its off now, I don't h-have to be nice to you anymore and … and… I can go back to being _mean_ and now… i-if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go over there and eat my candy… alone… (Runs off)**

**Plushie: What was up with that?**

**Neoson: Uh… well, I guess we'll see you all next chapter…**

**Tekko: BYE! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Neoson: Tekko… today's Valentine's Day… not Christmas…**

**Tekko: Oh… what's a Valenpies Day?**

**Neoson: Valentine's Day, not Valenpies Day… Valentines… It's a day to show people that you love them in your own special way, and to ask them to 'be my Valentine' Which is the person you would spend the day with, so its pretty much a day to show your affection!**

**Tekko: Oh! Then will you be my Valenpie Neoson?**

**Neoson: It not Valenpie… its Valen- oh close enough. And of course I would. (Kisses Tekko)**

**Tekko: Uh… N-N-Neoson… Y-You just…**

**Neoson: (Kisses him again and he passes out)**

**Fuzen: (from inside his dodecahedron) Well, since no one else seems to be actually ending this chapter… (sarcastically) "****_Well see you next chapter _****_and _****_we hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day!_" … I know I sure as hell didn't…**


	22. I'm A Dissapointment

**Neoson: And so we prepare to start a new chapter… **

**Tekko: Fuzen locked himself up in his dodeca-… dodecala-…**

**Neoson: Dodecahedron.**

**Tekko: Yeah, that!**

**Neoson: Yes, and Plushie and Mety are arguing… again…**

**Mety: (From the other room) Give it back!**

**Plushie: (also in the other room) No! If you get chocolate on my gloves I'll kill you!**

**Mety: Why do you have to be so mean? (Silence)**

**Plushie: (Screams) You kicked me in the leg! What was that fo- _Hey!_ Get back here!**

**Mety: (runs into the main room and hides behind Neoson) Neoson! Save me!**

**Plushie: (Runs in after) What the hell! Quit acting like that, everyone is going to notice!**

**Sword: Notice what?**

**Blade: (Looks at Mety) Um… Sir? Are you okay?**

**Mety: (Starts to chuckle then breaks down laughing on the floor)**

**Sword: What? What's so funny?**

**Mety: (Is still laughing) Y-You… You called me 'Sir'!**

**Blade: Um… okay? (Turns to Sword) Um, maybe we should ask Plushie what's wrong…**

**Sword: Good idea. Hey, Plushie?**

**Mety and Plushie: Yes?**

**Mety: (Cracks up again)**

**Plushie: And you just blew our cover…**

**Neoson: Oh my gosh! (Grabs Mety by the shoulders and starts to shake him) Plushie! Plushie! Is that you!**

**Mety: Yes!**

**Neoson: What happened!**

**Plushie: We switched bodies… So now Plushie is Mety and Mety is Plushie…**

**Mety: Bingo!**

**Sword: Well, how did this happen?**

**MPlushie: Well, Fuzen decided to play an April Fool's prank on us.**

**PMety: Yeah, he stole my book of Reality-Bending Authoress Powers … why I stopped using that I'll never know.**

**MPlushie: And now he's locked himself up in his dodecahedron so we can't get him to change us back.**

**Tekko: But… today isn't April Fool's…**

**MPlushie: We know.**

**PMety: If it was on April Fool's, then we'd of been expecting it, wouldn't we.**

**Neoson: Well… now what?**

**PMety: Time to start the chapter!**

Brownie listened patiently and carefully as Ice told his story, nodding her head on occasions. Through out the whole time he was talking though, Brownie noticed an emotion flickering in his eyes that she didn't quite recognize. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, loneliness, pity, and a few other emotions that she couldn't recall.

"I don't know how," Ice continued. "But I figured out how to teleport at that time and managed to teleport into the tree in the front yard." Ice paused for a moment, as if considering what to say next before continuing. "I was living in an orphanage for a while, but I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything to save my mom and brothers… so during the day I would just wander around in the town." He sighed. "He found me. Even though it had been only three months, and I was in the town over… Fuzen found me. He hit me in the face. He then began to yell at me about something I didn't understand. He yelled, 'It was your fault! If you hadn't of yelled, if you'd of just died! He wouldn't of been put in the glowing seat!' I'm still not quite sure what he meant, but I'm pretty sure his father was caught and killed by police."

Brownie pondered on the thought of Fuzen not having a father, it felt natural to assume he had no family, but to lose family, no matter how corrupt, must have been hard. No doubt it was harder on Ice, but the ways the two mourned were completely different, yet similar.

Ice continued. "It became a weekly occurrence, Fuzen attacking me that is. Eventually, I stopped running and began to fight back. By the time we were ten, we carried knives with us at all times, just incase we ran into the other…" Ice voice drifted off and he stared at the wrappings on his arms. "You know how I told you I had a reason for these wraps, right?"

Brownie nodded.

Ice was silent and motionless for a moment before he reached towards his left arm and began to wined the wrappings off, doing the same with his right. "This is why…"

Brownie couldn't say a word, she could only stare at the scars. Ice had so many scars, they were all over his arms, some short, some long, some faded and old, and some stood out because they were new.

"I got all of these from fighting with Fuzen, and I'm sure if you took off those weird sleeve-things of his, I don't know what he calls them, but I'm sure you'd see his arms are almost identical to mine." Ice stared at his legs. "They're on my legs too, under the wraps. They're also on my stomach, my back, everywhere. The only place that Fuzen hasn't cut up is my shoulders."

Brownie shook her head. "He hasn't cut your face."

Ice sighed and tilted his head up and to the right, sure enough, there was a scar along his jaw line on the left side of his face.

"I never noticed…" Brownie muttered quietly. By the look on his face, his scars were a touchy subject, Brownie felt bad for ever bringing them up.

Ice pointed to a large scar on his left shoulder. "This one, however, wasn't caused by Fuzen, this one is from you. I was-" He paused. "Come to think of it, I don't know what I was doing when I got this one… I just remember being cold, and it was dark outside…" He held out his right hand. "And these burns are from you, even though I don't know what I was doing in that burning apartment anyways… And I got burns on my back too that are your doing, but that's a total blur, all I remember was, flowers or something…"

Brownie could only lower her head. "I-I'm sorry…"

Ice shrugged. "Eh? Don't apologize, what's done is done. Besides, it's not that big of a deal, I'm used to getting cut up. Speaking of which…" He reached next to him and picked up a simple sword. "I should get going."

Brownie quickly stood up. "W-Where are you going!"

He laughed a bitter laugh. "We had a deal didn't we?"

Brownie held out an envelope. "Take it!" She said hastily. "Take this with you!"

Ice's eyelids drooped. "A letter? What the hell is a letter supposed to do?"

Brownie only pushed it into his hands. "Just take it!"

"W-What am I supposed to do with it!"

"You wrote this before I erased your memory… if you see a girl with orangish hair… please… give this to her…"

Ice sighed and stuffed it into his pockets.

Before Brownie could ask what he was doing, Ice grabbed the green hair ties that held his hair in front of his ears and pulled them out, letting the longer hair free, he then cut off the dark tail-like strips of cloth that hung from behind him. "I don't even want to follow customs or rules anymore… My brothers wouldn't want to see me like this… to see there little brother about to become a murderer. I know they aren't happy…" By now he was completely ignoring Brownie and was staring up at the ceiling, but is eyes seemed unfocused. "I'm sorry Nii-sans… that I'm such a disappointment… but its too late to turn back now."

Without another word, he teleported away.

**Ice: Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to turn out good?**

**PMety: It won't.**

**Ice: Joy.**

**MPlushie: I'm assuming we should get on with the reviews then…**

**PMety: Yup! I'll be doing them, since I'm Plushie! Our first review is from Meg!**

I was going to read this before school, but I would've been late so I didn't. I am glad I didn't. I would need an excuse for my crying. ;o Though if I did I could've just made the person read the all the stories... =o Looks at Luka background. I made my desktop a picture of Luka yesterday. She's crying in it. OBVIOUSLY, she read this right before you posted it. =O

((growling)) ((kicks dodecahedron with steal boot)) FINE! I'LL ATTACK YOUR DODECAHEDRON! DX *poors acid on it* Ya'know... I now don't blame you so much as I blame your father. Is he alive? Can I kill him? Torture him, then kill him? And possibly have Fuzey (Fuzen, I am now going to start calling you Fuzey unless I forget) watch? n.n;

Fuzen... I for some reason began thinking... What if you were real. And the thoughts in my head made me somewhat get some respect for you. ;O So much hate. A real person might have snapped. =O And you haven't snapped in story (yet). ((pats head)) Don't mind my random rambling. XD

AH! I love that song. (I Wish They'd All Just Die) It amuses me. ;3 I actually first heard it in a fandub by Razzyness (don't know if you heard of him?) xD My favorite Vocaloid is Luka. :3 And Kaito is second. xP

((looks at Fuzen)) Bet you "wish they'd all just die". :33

((hugs Plushie)) I only did two of them, but you can have hug anyway. XD ((didn't study for midterms yet magically passed all four)) :D

Aw, Fuzen gets no love. =O Maybe if you'd come outta the dodecahedron you'd get some love. XD (Danny:By love do you mean beating him up? Me: Noo. But then again, Fuzey doesn't like hugs and doesn't know what actual love is? :3)

Or do you, Fuzey? =O

((tries to go on VocaloidOtaku)) WHY WON'T YOU WORK! D; ((goes in emo corner and listens to Shineba Iinoni)) =O ((stares at video)) ...I love how Kaito is all smiley while wishing death upon everyone. XD

**PMety: Oh no… I made Luka cry…**

**Fuzen: (Through a speaker attached to the dodecahedron) Don't attack my property! It's a good thing I made this out of metal. And no, my father is gone. He's been dead for a long time. AND DON'T CALL ME FUZEY! That sounds too much like Fuzzy… Thank you though for seeing things from my point of view… yes, I haven't snapped in the story… _yet…_**

**PMety: Ah! Yes, 'I Wish They'd All Just Die'! Its so fun! Hmm… actually yes, I have heard of Razzyness, though I can't remember hearing him, I'll have to do that later.**

**Fuzen: Yes… I do wish that…**

**MPlushie: (gets hugged) Ah! Wrong person!**

**PMety: (gets hugged) Yay! I win!**

**Fuzen: (Defensively) I do too know what love is! I just don't like being attacked with suffocating hugs… or all that super gushy stuff, it makes me remember that no one loves me…**

**PMety: Aww… (Hugs the dodecahedron) We all love you~!**

**Fuzen: Get off of the box.**

**PMety: (Backs away) O-Okay!**

**Tekko: Our other review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

First... Really descriptive it was great it would have been better if it wasn't You know... OK second... AWWWWWWWWWW! METY YOUR SOOOO SWEEEETTT! AWWWWWW! You soooo want plushie as ur valentine! AWWWWWWWWWWW! Anyways Sword and Blade WELL YAH I LOVE YOU! YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE! You are both epic! Oh and welcome back Ice... And fuzen... I LOVE YOU! Even if you are a horrible person and like to kill people for fun... I would sooooo hug you if I could but since I cant... I will just mentally hug you... oh and Plushie is it wrong that the first thought that came into my mind when you described Fuzen was "OMG that guy is hot! Even if he's evil he is really really hot!" I feel ashamed *blush*... So yah Plushie I forgive you but dude... YOU ARE SO FREAKING CLUELESS! HOW COULD YOU NOT! I MEAN ITS OBVIOUS HE! RAWR! *Attacks* You know what I end review here! Heart you all bye bye!

**MPlushie: _LIES! LIES! LIES!_**

**PMety: What?**

**MPlushie: _NOTHING!_**

**Sword and Blade: Hooray! We are loved!**

**Ice: Thank you.**

**Fuzen: … Now I feel creeped out…**

**PMety: Your never satisfied are you, you complain that no one loves you, and when people do, you get mad at them…**

**Fuzen: Because… of course I want people to like me but… I'm too twisted to like people, so it's all a waste of time…**

**MPlushie: What is this? Like, a pity corner?**

**PMety: Knock it off Mety, can't you see he's sad?**

**MPlushie: Uh… no… _he's in a dodecahedron_, I can't see him, and I'm still mad that he swapped our bodies.**

**PMety: What do you-_AHHH!_ (Gets attacked)**

**MPlushie: Gah! Don't attack her when she's in my body! What if it leaves bruises! (Pulls PMety away)**

**Neoson: Well I guess that's it for this chapter…**

**Tekko: Can I say bye?**

**Neoson: Go ahead.**

**Tekko: Yay! Bye!**

**MPlushie: … (Hugs PMety)**

**PMety: Um… Mety? What are you doing?**

**MPlushie: Well, Plushie always hugs Mety, and since I'm Plushie now, and you're Mety… I figured I should hug you.**

**PMety: But… this feels awkward… its like hugging yourself…**

**(silence)**

**Plushie: Mety?**

**Mety: Huh?**

**Plushie: We turned back!**

**Mety: Huh, you're right!**

**Plushie: I guess Fuzen decided to be nice! (Calls over to Fuzen) Thank you Fuzen!**

**Fuzen: (Still in dodecahedron) Just don't make me talk about my troubles again!**

**Plushie: Okay! **

**Mety: …**

**Plushie: …**

**Mety: …**

**Plushie: … Mety?**

**Mety: Yeah?**

**Plushie: Your still hugging me…**

**Mety: I know, its just it feels nice to be back to normal, everything feels like it belongs again…**

**Plushie: Okay… but can you let me go now?**

**Mety: No! I'm comfortable like this…**

**Plushie: Uh… but-**

**Mety: (Lets her go) April Fool's.**

**Plushie: Its not April Fool's though.**

**Mety: _I know._**


	23. Masks Fall and Footsteps Echo

**Neoson: I say we hunt Plushie down…**

**Mety: Tie her to a chair…**

**Fuzen: Dangle pocky in front of her just out of her reach…**

**Ice: And steal all of her mangas…**

**Tekko: Guys! I found her! She was hiding in her desk drawer!**

**Plushie: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!**

**Mety: Oh no, we wont hurt you… we have other things planned, unless of course you actually have a good reason for going against your promise of updating at least once a month.**

**Plushie: I do too have a good reason! Alright… so you know, May… its close to summer, schools almost ending… so my teachers are laying essays and practice tests on me all over the place! Then, when we hit June, end of school year, there's the finals! And man those were nuts. And I know, you're all thinking, 'Well, that was back on June 12, and now we're in July, why haven't you updated?' Well I had surgery! The day after the last day of school, I had surgery to remove all four of my wisdom teeth! I was in some massive pain! All I could do was sit in my bed and groan in pain for a week… Then, when I started to feel better, I had so much junk I need to update and drawings I needed to upload! Then as I was doing that, I had a sorta summer school thing, which I still have! Then it was my birthday! I'm sorry!**

**Neoson: That was a mouthful…**

**Mety: All right, that's a decent reason, so we'll let it slide, for now.**

**Fuzen: I won't… stupid bitch! I want this story to be over so the reviewers can leave me alone!**

**Plushie: Calm down Fuzen… there's not that many chapters left, then we got book four and its over, so hold your horses…**

**Cream: There are ponies here?**

**Blade: I thought we tied her up so she wouldn't end up hurting herself!**

**Sword: Guess she got out…**

**Tekko: ANYWAYS!**

**Everyone: (Stares at him strangely) **

**Tekko: Sorry for yelling! O-On to the story?**

Cream was in a sort of daze as she walked down one of the hallways, trying to ignore the stinging pain on her left cheek. She sighed and began to mutter incoherently to herself, her mind going over what had just happened.

…

Fuzen sat with both of his elbows on the table, his face resting in his palms. He ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh, before he looked up at Cream whom was sitting across from him.

She was sitting, dull-eyed and void of emotion, looking at the tabletop without a sound.

Fuzen glanced to his right, then back to her. "What… What am I doing wrong…?"

Cream looked up but was at a loss of words for a moment. "W-What do you mean? You haven't really done anything wrong…"

Fuzen bit his lip and stared angrily at the table. "Well I sure as hell ain't doing something right." He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I just- I don't understand. No matter what I do, you… you just always seem so… sad? Upset? I don't know, but you just don't seem okay, and I know whatever it is, it's my fault. And if you would just tell me what it is that I'm doing wrong, I could fix it."

Cream glanced at him before quickly lowering her head again, fiddling with her necklace. "That's just it… I don't know… I…" Her voice trailed off.

Fuzen could feel his heart sink and his blood run cold. Hesitantly, he asked, "It's Ice, isn't it…?"

Cream lifted her head up at the sound of his name. "Ice?"

Fuzen laughed bitterly and looked to his right. "I knew it … I can't ever be better than him can I…?" He tilted his head down and let his hair fall into his eyes. "Why do you do this to me? Why? What are you gaining by toying with me like this?" He clenched his teeth, trying to stay calm.

Cream looked at him sadly, trying to avoid his questions, for she didn't know the answers. "I don't … I don't know… I just, I feel sorta guilty… When I left him, he seemed so sad and I… I just want to make sure he's doing all right… Maybe, if we visited him-"

She was cut off as Fuzen pounded his hand on the tabletop. "Damn it! Don't you understand! There is no 'visiting Ice'! There never has and there never will be! You just don't get it! It was me or him, and you chose me! I try so hard to get you to take your mind off of him, but nothing I do works, what is it that's keeps your mind stuck on him!" He stared angrily and her, biting his lip as not to let her know that he was hurting, though it hardly worked if at all. His stare eventually settled on the object around her neck that she continued to fiddle with. "It's that necklace isn't it? He gave that to you, didn't he?"

Cream shook her head. "I-I don't remember… I think so…"

Fuzen quickly rose out of his seat and stood next to her, hand outstretched. "Give it to me."

Cream was taken aback and stood up herself, turning herself away from him a bit. "N-No… I don't…"

"Give me the necklace!" Fuzen commanded once more.

Cream shook her head and clasped her hands around the gem. "No! I don't want to!"

Fuzen gritted his teeth before he held his hand closer. "Last chance. Give it to me… or I will take it."

With one more shake of Cream's head, Fuzen reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away, but struggling to get a hold of her other wrist.

"Damn it!" He hissed. "Why do you have to make things so difficult!"

Eventually, he managed to grasp the gem of the necklace and, with one swift yank, broke the chain.

"No!" Cream screamed, trying to get it back, but he held it just out of her reach. "Give it back!" she tried to pull him down to her height, but couldn't. She was only mindlessly clawing at his shirt. "Give it back!"

Fuzen gave one more glance at her tearful expression, before he chucked the piece of jewelry at the far wall with all of his strength. The fragile object stood no chance against the incoming surface, it shattered almost immediately on contact.

Cream went wide-eyed and scurried over toward the broken pieces, dropping to her knees, trying her hardest to piece the irreparable shards together again. "No! No! No!" She cried. "It can't be broken… I-It can't!"

After a couple moments of her pointless tinkering, she let the pieces once more fall to the floor. "No…" She turned her head towards Fuzen, who had hardly moved from his place on the other side of the room. "Why…?" She muttered, rising to her feet. "Why?" She ran over to him and grabbed his shirt. "Why! Why would you do this!"

The last of Fuzen's patience had slipped.

He grabbed a hold of Cream's shirt collar with his left hand, and was silent for a moment as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. Then, before she even had the chance to register his actions in her mind, he slapped her. He struck her as hard as he could, showing no mercy. He only hit her once, but once was enough.

She stood completely still, petrified by fear as the red mark that was now on her left cheek continued to grow and darken. When Fuzen let go of her shirt, she took a few steps back and fell to her knees, unable to control her fear.

Fuzen's face was still void of pity. "I have _tried_ to be kind with you, I have _tried_ to be gentle with you, and I have _tried_ to act how I assume Ice would have acted with you. But I'm _not_ kind, I'm _not_ gentle, and I most certainly am _not_ Ice." He let out a heavy sigh. "I go by my rules, and I may bend them a bit to fit to yours, but I will not break them and mold to your every fucking whim."

His expression softened a bit, but not by much, and if Cream had actually looked, she might even of seen his eyes begin to water. "I love you, Cream, I really do. But my love isn't like everyone else's, all right? I can't be like everyone else. I can try, but I can't. I am selfish, and I do not want to share you with anyone, especially with Ice." He rubbed his eyes with his wrist quickly before continuing. "And another thing, because I know I can't keep it a secret from you forever. I hate Ice, I'm pretty sure you already know that, but you don't know how much. I hate him so much that I can't even begin to tell you…"

By now, Cream had regained control of her actions and would have run out of the room, but she couldn't help but listen to what Fuzen had to say.

Fuzen laughed a bitter laugh. "I know its not smart, but I feel its best to tell you, that back when you left Ice, because you thought that he was lying, and that I was telling the truth. You were wrong. _I_ was the one who lied. And at the time, I didn't even know your name, I didn't care about you at all, I only pretended to like you because I wanted Ice to be miserable. But that's changed now, I actually do love you now. That aside… I'm an assassin, in case you haven't noticed. That means I murder people for money. Someone has an annoying business rival, guess who they contact to make that business rival _'disappear'_. Someone gets all the money from their old man's will, but the stupid fellow seems to have a few more years than their liking, guess who's sent to _'speed up the process'_. Assassin? Paid murderer? Hit man? I don't know what it is you want to call me, but that's what I am."

He turned his back to her. "You know, I always liked to toy with my victims first, make them as miserable as I can before I finally put them out. I always sort of found it funny… And can you guess who it is that I was lucky enough to have at the top of my hit list? The one person who I hate more than anyone? The one person who it will be such a _pleasure_ to murder?"

Cream's breath caught in her throat and her hands instinctively flew to her mouth. "Oh god…" She felt sick to her stomach at that point, and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Fuzen laughed when he turned to see her expression. "That's right! Your _precious_ Ice! I've been wanting him dead for as long as I can remember, and what do you know, I recently got hired to do so! All the better! Getting paid to carry out my strongest desires? That's like hitting two birds with one stone." He began to laugh even louder when he noticed that she was crying. "Haha! Look at you! Crying? I'm sorry, did I upset you? Open your eyes, this is who I am, and this is who I always will be!"

His laughing calmed down and he kneeled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way. If you want, things can go back to the way things were, and I can keep the real me and the me when I'm with you, separate. You won't ever have to hear about anything, I wont talk about my work, and when it comes time, you wont even know when Ice is gone… how about that? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"N-No!" She pried his arms off of her and pushed him away. She didn't want him touching her, she didn't want him near her. "M-Monster!"

Fuzen tilted his held. "I'll take 'Murderer' but 'Monster' is a little much don't you think? There's no need for name calling."

When he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, she slapped it away. "No! Don't touch me!" She quickly stood up. "Stay away! Leave me alone!" With that, she quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway.

Fuzen watched confused as Cream fled the room, glancing at the carpet, then back at the broken pieces of jewelry, then finally at the door, before he brought his legs against himself. After a moment, he rested his forehead on his knees and let out a heavy sigh. "So much for _'honesty has its rewards'_…"

Now Cream was wandering the halls, cursing them for all seeming so familiar. "Why…?" She whispered, "Why was I so stupid…?" When her mind couldn't come up with an answer, it began to roam about. Eventually her mind settled on Ice. "I miss him… I wonder how he's doing… If he's alright, if he's well, if he's sad, or if he's managing to be happy…"

After a few more moments of walking, the air started to feel cold and she noticed herself listening to every single noise, not that there were any besides for her footsteps. _'Why does everything feel so… eerie and creepy…?'_ She didn't even have the nerve to speak, keeping everything in her mind.

All she could focus on was the steady two-beat of her footsteps echoing off of the walls.

_Step. Step._

_Step. Step._

_Step. Step._

_Step.** Step.** Step._

She froze. There was an extra step. She could clearly hear an extra step, the noise when she hadn't moved her foot at all. _'C-Calm down… its just your imagination…'_ She told herself, then took a breath and continued walking.

_Step. Step._

_Step. Step._

_'See? Nothing's wrong, it was all in your head…'_

_Step. Step._

_Step. **Step.** Step._

There it was again! She couldn't have been hallucinating! Before she got the chance to turn around and figure out what was making the extra steps, a hand covered her mouth, and she could feel the cold, steel tip of a sword against her throat.

"Don't… move…" A voice whispered slowly.

Cream recognized the voice, a male voice, but she wasn't quite sure who it was.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth…" The voice continued. "If you do anything at all besides what I instruct you to, I will kill you… nod your head slowly if you understand…"

Cream nodded her head.

"Good." He then let go of her mouth. "Answer truthfully, but keep your voice very low… are you armed? Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No." She whispered. "I don't have any weapons… well besides for the sword you have pressed against my neck… can you loosen that a bit, I think I'm bleeding…" She didn't know why she didn't feel as scared as she thought she would, or how she could talk so calmly.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry about that…" Slowly, the sword was pulled a bit further from her, and she could breath more at ease.

"May I ask who you are?" _'Might as well try…'_

The person sighed. "It doesn't matter. I don't know you, and you don't know me. Why waste my time introducing ourselves?"

"My name's Cream. Cream Noyuki." She stated anyways, pretty sure that she wouldn't be hurt, seeing how this person so far hasn't kept up with his threat.

"Didn't I just say that I don't care who you-" There was a pause. "Did you just say your name is Cream?"

"Yeah?"

Cream could hear the sound of crumpling paper. "I have a letter for you." The sword was removed form her neck at that point.

"A letter? Is that why you're here? To bring me a letter?"

"Obviously not, I'm here for other reasons, delivering this letter is just a side, only if I ran into you."

Cream cautiously turned around to face the person, only to see Ice with his head tilted. In one hand, an envelope outstretched to her, in the other, a sword by his side.

Cream completely ignored the letter and sword, only taking in the fact that Ice was there. Lunging at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ice! Ice! I've missed you, I was wrong!" Before she knew it, she was crying into his shoulder. "Ice… I'm so sorry for not believing you… I'm sorry for hurting you… You were right, Fuzen isn't exactly the nicest person… Ice, I'm so sorry…"

The response she received was not one she was expecting. "Didn't I tell you to keep your voice low! Do you want me to kill you! And get off of me!" He roughly pushed her away, then held the envelope out further. " Now take your damned letter and stop talking to me like we know each other!"

Cream's eyes widened. "I-Ice…?" She began to shake. "No… You-You know who I am, right…?"

Ice's expression remained the same. "No."

"N-No! I-I'm your friend- no, I'm your girlfriend! You would always tell me stories about us since I forgot who you were, and we were getting along great, but now… I'm your girlfriend Ice! Don't you remember me!"

Ice sighed. "Listen, I've never met you personally, though I have heard a few things about you, so that brings up three issues. One. I don't have a girlfriend. Two. Aren't you Fuzen's girlfriend or something? And Three. I've never met you before in my life…"

Cream could only stand motionless.

"Now, do you want your letter or not?"

Cream managed to nod her head and take the envelope from his hand, carefully tearing it open and scanning the contents.

_To Cream,_

_If you're reading this, then I have already erased my memory of you. The reason for this, is because I realized how happy you are with Fuzen, even happier then you were when you were with me._

_That aside, I don't know how I'm acting, but its probably best that you avoid me. For I have either killed Fuzen, or am on my way to kill Fuzen, and I don't want you to get hurt, so be careful._

_I love you Cream, and I always will, that's why I decided to do what's best for you. I remember telling you once, though you don't remember, and soon I won't either, but I told you that I would always protect you, even if it meant not protecting myself. So even if I don't remember you anymore, I hope I can keep my promise, because I hate breaking promises. Though I'm about to break a promise I made with you about five years ago. You've already broken your half though… so I guess it doesn't even matter anymore. We promised to never forget each other, but that was a long time ago._

_Anyways, be careful and stay away from Fuzen and I… I don't want you to get hurt in our fight._

_Love, Ice._

"Idiot…" Cream muttered. "I've been sad since I left you, the only times I've been happy are when I think about you… What have I done…?" At that point, Ice's words sunk in.

_'I'm here for other reasons.'_

_'I don't want you to get hurt in our fight.'_

_'On my way to kill Fuzen.'_

_He's carrying a sword._

_'Oh gosh! He's seriously going through with this!'_ "Y-You… You're going to kill Fuzen?"

Ice nodded his head. "Yes, but its none of your business, so get out of my way."

At that point, Cream felt a pain in her heart when she remembered the sad look on Fuzen's face. Cream shook her head viciously and held her hands outstretched, blocking Ice's path further. "No! I don't know what happened between you two, but I won't let you kill him! I know he's not that good of a person, but I don't see what killing him will solve… Besides, killing isn't like you Ice…"

Ice's ear twitched. "I'm getting irritated, now move, or I'm going to kill you."

Cream shook her head. "N-No! I won't let you hurt him, or him hurt you!"

"Then I'll kill you to get you out of my way…" There was no hesitation in his voice.

"Fine, k-kill me then!" Cream shut her eyes tightly as he lunged at her with his sword.

But the tip stopped right between her eyes, his hand began to shake as did the rest of him. '_D-Damn it…!' _he cursed to himself._ 'I-I can't kill her. Why can't I kill her! My brain tells me to kill her, but my limbs wont comply, and my heart tells me to spare her…'_

"Damn it…" He cursed out loud and lowered his sword, but roughly grabbed her shoulder.

The sudden action cased her to drop the envelope. "W-What are you-" Before Cream got the chance to ask what he was doing, he teleported them to the park a quickly pushed her backwards into a bench.

"Now don't interfere!" With that, he teleported away.

Cream could only stare at where Ice had just been standing. "Ice…" She whispered. "Ice and Fuzen… they're going to kill each other…" She began to shake. "No… I have to stop this… I need to find Brownie!" She buried her face in her hands. "If only I knew where she was…"

**Plushie: I hope you all forgive me for my absence with this long-ish chapter...  
**

**Mety: Don't you get to write violence soon? Like, two chapters from now?**

**Plushie: Ah! Your right! EVERYONE! Just for fair warning… you know… this story is going up to rated M material due to violence. I'm keeping the actual rating T, but you need to know that there is lots of blood and gore and ideologically sensitive material from here on to the end. That all generally means shit loads of violence! If that's not your cup of tea, or if it becomes too much for you, let me know. Send me a review telling me that it's too much for you, so that way I can sum it up for you. A heads up on about how violent it's going to be, well, Ice's brothers' murders were nothing compared to what's coming up.**

**Neoson: We will be giving this warning at the beginning of every violent chapter, generally two chapters from now to the end, so get used to seeing this…**

**Plushie: Sorry, it will get old and annoying seeing this warning, but its only fair that if I don't up the rating, I need to give some form of warning…**

**Mety: I think they all get the point.**

**Plushie: Oh! Sorry! Uh… onto the reviews!**

**Sword and Blade: First review is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

Awwwwww! Ice you sound so depressed! So i'm going to give you my life motto "Life sucks but then you die!" yay... well it always makes me happy! Maybe i'm just crazy/insane... Oh well! Ok so uh Mety you need to just say it! You know what I'm talking about i bet all the readers know what i'm talking about. Just say it you know she does too! *Pats on back* you know you have all of the readers support on this! :) Fuzen even if you're to twisted to like people the twisted people like you! Well not all of us are twisted but i am! :) Kay uh im gunna leave some ice cream this time... yeah enjoy! and good luck with the next chapter (and by good luck i mean hurry up please) Peace in!

**Ice: I am depressed! And that isn't helping! (cries)**

**Plushie: Aww, well it helps me, that and 'Life's gonna suck when you grow up!' That's a song, go look it up, its quite entertaining!**

**Mety: Say what! I don't understand! (gets patted on the back) Uh? What? Do you mean say something to Plushie? Fine! Plushie! There's something I've been meaning to tell you!**

**Plushie: Huh? What is it?**

**Mety: You were an annoying whiney bitch when you had your wisdom teeth removed.**

**Sword: Come on Sir!**

**Blade: That's not all you want to say is it?**

**Mety: (grumbles a bit then mutters) I'm happy that you're feeling better…**

**Plushie: Really! (Glomps) Thank you so much Mety!**

**Mety: (sighs) I can't believe I actually missed these glomps, I think my ribs are breaking…**

**Fuzen: Yeah right! You have no clue what its like to have your ribs broken via glomps! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN!**

**Mety: Grumpy much…**

**Fuzen: Twisted people? Hmmm… Twisted people like the twisted person who should probably go to jail for numerous reasons… numerous, numerous reasons… But twisted people are no fun! They don't run in fear of me!**

**Tekko: Yeee! (Runs and takes the ice-cream) Oh how I miss you sweet delectable frozen milk and sugar!**

**Plushie: Peace in? Peace in, peace out! Peace up, peace down! Peace out the door, peace on the floor! Peace toasted, popped up, and in your gut!**

**Mety: What?**

**Plushie: Exactly!**

**Mety: Alright then…**

**Plushie: Feta-Face..**

**Mety: What!**

**Plushie: Oh… nothing…**

**Mety: Uh…**

**Tekko: Our last review is from Meg!**

I read this in school, and couldn't review on my phone.

Then I forgot to review. orz

This chapter made me want to cry. D= I didn't, of course, because I didn't want everyone to be like "Meagan, what's wrong?"

I'm sorry, Fuzey- Fuzen- but...

*huggles the dodecahedron*

*glomps Ice*

Update soon? D=

**Plushie: Its okay, I was wondering where your review was. I was like 'What? No review from Meg? She usually reviews by now…' But I have no right to complain with my never updateyness…**

**Ice: At least you care about me… (sniffle) At least someone loves me…**

**Fuzen: (huffs under his breath) You're smearing the dodecahedron… and I just got it washed…**

**Plushie: Oh yeah! Did you all know that in ancient times, the dodecahedron was considered a sacred shape! If you drew it, or mentioned it without the right qualification, you'd be murdered!**

**Fuzen: I love my strange box all the more now…**

**Ice: (Starts bawling his eyes out and hugging back) I MISS MY NII-SAN'S! NII-SAN'S! COME BACK! I'LL BE BETTER! WAHHH!**

**Plushie: Yup… He's having a moment…**

**Mety: I say we end this now… you know, before Ice drenches the reviewers' shirts in tears…**

**Plushie: I don't wanna get sued, so sure.**

**Tekko: See you next time everyone!**

**Ice: WAHHHH! I WANNA GO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK WITH YOU ALL AGAIN! I WANNA TAKE NAPS ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND PLAY WITH TEDDY! I WANNA- I WANNA- I WANNAHHHHHHHH! NII-SAN'S! WWAHHH!**

_**(P.s.- This chapter was delayed even further, because I am in a break down right now because my best-friend might pass away soon, so don't expect anything from me for a while, I'll try to upload things as fast as I can, but you need to understand, that if she does pass away, I really wont feel up for anything for a while. I'm sincerely sorry, but am very grateful for those who understand.)**_


	24. A Familiar Scenario

**Plushie: Guess who's trying to be nice and update early?**

**Mety: (Sarcastically) Everybody hide, Plushie's acting responsible.**

**Plushie: (Sticks tongue out) Meanie…**

**Neoson: He has a point you know.**

**Plushie: You're not helping!**

**Sword: Well, since they're all too busy, onto the story I guess?**

**Blade: Oh yeah! What about the warning?**

**Sword: Is one even needed here?**

**Tekko: I remember Plushie talking about how this chapter isn't bloody, even though there's fighting.**

**Blade: So… it gets violent later?**

**Sword: I guess so…**

**Cream: (Walking by) I'm a lima bean, have you seen my zebra?**

**Blade: … She got loose again…**

**Sword: Agh! How many times do we have to tie her up!**

**Blade: I don't know, just roll with it… (Runs after Cream)**

**Sword: (Runs after Blade) Wait for me!**

**Tekko: Uh… maybe they need help… (Runs after Sword and Blade)**

**Neoson, Plushie, and Mety: (Still bickering)**

**Fuzen: Just start the damn story!**

Ice was cautiously checking every room for Fuzen. _'He's here, isn't he?'_ He continued to ask himself, afraid that perhaps Fuzen was somewhere else.

Luckily for him though, he did find Fuzen, his back was even turned. Here was his chance. _'Just get the blade around his neck and slit his throat…'_

Ice acted fast, quickly getting the blade of the sword against Fuzen's neck. _'I-I did it? I'm going to win?_'

"You know…" Fuzen began casually, as if nothing was happening. "Trespassing is illegal. What are you doing in my house?"

By the tone of Fuzen's voice, Ice could tell that he was smirking, which made him both mad, and absolutely scared. "Illegal? So says the one who murders people for a living!"

Fuzen chuckled darkly. "Ah touché… but that aside, where's the answer to my question?

Ice's blood ran cold, his hand shaking. _'How is he so calm!'_ "I-I'm here to… to…"

Fuzen laughed even louder. "You can't even speak! Pathetic! Let me guess, you're here to try and kill me, aren't you? You probably don't even have the guts. You couldn't kill me before… what makes you think you can kill me now…?"

"I… I…" Ice began to panic. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he was scared, even though he was the one with the sword, he was the one with the advantage.

Fuzen's voice turned serious. "Enough playing around."

Ice's ear twitched on instinct. "Eh? What do you-"

Within a matter of seconds, Fuzen had twisted Ice's wrist, the one holding the sword. Not hard enough to brake it of course, but hard enough to make Ice drop his sword and scream in agony. Fuzen then grabbed his wrist with his other hand as well, swiftly flinging Ice over his shoulder. He lunged forward and grabbed his neck, slightly chocking Ice while keeping him on the floor immobile.

After a moment, Ice finally managed to open his eyes. _'Crap.' _He thought,_ 'My sword's out of reach, I'm unarmed, my wrist hurts, and he's got my neck… how can it get worse?'_

Fuzen smirked. "You don't pay much attention to details do you? Like the fact that I'm armed? You would make a horrible assassin…" Fuzen chuckled as he held the tip of a sword between Ice's eyes.

_'How could I not have noticed that?'_ "Crap…" Ice barely managed to choke out, struggling for air. "H-How did… you… know I w… was going… to try and… and kill you…?"

Fuzen sighed. "Because you're an idiot." He let go of Ice's neck so he could reach into his own pocket. "Next time you plan to kill someone…not that there'll be a next time..." He held a piece of crumpled paper in front of Ice's face. "Don't leave these sort of things on the floor… In case you don't know what this is, and I doubt you do, it is a letter written by you to an orange-haired girl by the name of Cream. Along with other things, it said that you were on your way to kill me, and by leaving it in the middle of the hallway, of course I'd find it…"

After a moment, Fuzen removed the sword blade from Ice's forehead. He reached over and picked up Ice's sword, holding it out to him. "Here."

Ice took it with a shaking hand.

"I want a fair fight." He snickered. "No, not because I'm a 'good person', we both know that most certainly is not the case, I just want to see if you even stood a chance against me to begin with… Now stand up!"

Ice gulped and did as told. Fear clouding his thoughts as he shakily held a stance, trying to hold still.

"Ready… fight!" Fuzen sprinted full speed at Ice.

Ice tried to swing at Fuzen, but he quickly ducked. Ice then held his sword out defensively, only to be hit in the wrist by Fuzen's sword handle. The previous pain from his wrist being twisted jolted back and he dropped his sword, wincing in agony.

Ice began to back away from Fuzen, clutching his wrist. _'Unarmed again… damn it…'_

Fuzen sighed. "Oh, what was the point? You dropped your sword in only seconds, it wasn't even worth giving it back to you earlier." He mentioned annoyed as he stalked towards Ice, whom had by now back up against a wall. Fuzen held his sword up, ready to swing it down, but paused. "Now doesn't this seem familiar!" He almost sounded insane as he chuckled. "You, backed up against a wall with an expression like a deer caught in headlights. The only differences are that now we're older, you aren't covered in blood… well, _yet_ in any case… there aren't all those bodies laying around, and I don't have to prove myself to anyone!" His eyes glinted with a murderous intent and he smirked. "Only this time, it's going to end differently…"

Ice clenched his eyes shut, but instead of stabbing him, Fuzen hit him in the stomach with the sword handle so hard that Ice's eyes snapped open and he began to see spots. He began to cough, eventually managing to cover his mouth through the pain to realize, his hands were wet, and they kept getting wetter. Looking at his hands, he learned why.

He was coughing up blood.

At that point, Fuzen grabbed Ice by his hair and smashed the back of his head against the wall. He let him go and Ice fell to the floor, feeling warmth on the back of his head as he began to bleed before finally blacking out.

XXXXX

Cream was still sitting on the bench at the park, but by now was pulling her hair out of her head. "Oh gosh! Oh gosh! How am I supposed to stop them? How the hell am I going to even find them again! Does Brownie know where they are, she probably does, but… how do I find her! I don't have her number, so a pay phone does me no good, and what if she doesn't even have a phone? AUGH! Of all times for you not to know what to do, it's always when you… need… to… know…?" Her voice slowed as she noticed that a little girl was watching her through a bush on the other side of the sidewalk.

The bush wasn't heavily vegetated so Cream could see the little girl quite clearly. The girl looked to be about six years old. Her eyes were aquamarine and her hair was a pale blonde that faded to an orange towards the bottom and it only went a little past her shoulders. A dark blue ribbon was tied in a bow on her head.

The girl was wearing a dress and, by the looks of it, it went to her knees. The body of the dress was a bright teal, and the pale teal short sleeves puffed out. The collar of the dress, the edges of the sleeves, and the hem at the bottom all had dark blue wavy trimming. The dress finished off with a large dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a big bow in the back. Oddly, she was barefoot. There was something off about the girl, and it was something Cream was starting to get used to seeing, the girl had large elfish ears.

This little girl was an alien.

_'She's so cute.'_ Cream thought to herself. _'I wonder if she's lost?'_ She then called out in the sweetest voice she could. "Hey there. Are you lost?" _'Maybe, if I help her, she'll help me find Ice and Fuzen.'_

The girl, realizing she had been spotted, ducked down further behind the bush, leaving only her eyes up and her fingers curled around still above the bush. Her ears twitched slightly, but besides for that, the girl did not respond back.

Cream held her hand out, trying to let the little girl know she meant no harm. "My name is Cream! Cream Noyuki!"

Her words seemed to of triggered something and the little girl's ears perked up, as did her expression, now an expression of sheer joy as she stumbled to her feet and ran towards Cream from behind the bush, almost tripping over her own feet. When she finally reached Cream and the bench, she flung herself onto her, hugging Cream tightly.

Cream didn't really know how to respond to the little girl curled up on her lap.

At that point, the girl looked up at Cream with eyes full of happiness, before she chirped out in a soft, sweet-as-sugar voice.

_"Mommy!"_

**Fuzen: … (Makes a break for his dodecahedron)**

**Plushie: (Grabs him by the back of his shirt) No! No hiding!**

**Fuzen: The reviewers are going to kill me for beating up Ice though!**

**Plushie: Face your punishment like a man!**

**Fuzen: FINE! (Sits on the floor grumbling to himself) Stupid little… (Grumble grumble)**

**Plushie: … Anyways, onto the reviews!**

**Sword and Blade: The first review is from Hated-ppl-friend.**

DUDE! YOU'RE BACK! I'M SOOO HAPPY! (Great chapter btw) Oh and it's fine about the whole friend thing I know what it's like...

Anyway! Fuzen maybe I'm so twisted I won't run away but thats ok I'll help you with your assassinations You can pretend to be like killing me then they can try to save me then BAM you turn on them and kill them! Easy peasy! You can even have all the money! I just want you to accept at least ONE fangirl (cough me cough)

Mety... *hits on head* You BAKA! You know what i mean! SAY IT! RAWZ! *Bites* Meh... you taste weird...

Sword... Blade... I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Glomps*

Ice... *hug* I hope you feel better...

Ok again great story I don't mind your absence *hugs plushi* Remember that you are awesome and no one note even mety can force you to write :) BYE BYE! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL *makes heart with hands*

**Plushie: Yes! I am back!**

**Fuzen: But with civilization nowadays, the average person would just hurry away, then call the police, and I don't want to police on me. Besides, there's no guarantee that the person trying to 'help' you would be the person I'm hired to kill… And I don't like fangirls, they're all touchy-touchy-feely-feely…**

**Plushie: Oh Fuzen… so negative…**

**Mety: I don't know what you- (Gets bitten) ACK! OW! OW! OW! What was that for!**

**Plushie: Now I wanna know how you taste…**

**Mety: (Rubbing his arm) Don't even think about it…**

**Sword and Blade: We love you too!**

**Ice: (Sighs) I just hope I don't die…**

**Mety: What? That's a lie! I can force her to do what ever I want.**

**Plushie: No you can't!**

**Mety: Yes I can, watch. Plushie, go make me a sandwich.**

**Plushie: No! Make it yourself!**

**Mety: Okay.**

**Plushie: Okay?**

**Mety: Yeah, I'll just go make it myself. I mean, you probably couldn't even make a good sandwich anyways. Forget it.**

**Plushie: I can too make a good sandwich!**

**Mety: Don't believe you.**

**Plushie: But I can! Wait right here! (Runs off and comes back about five minutes later) Here! (Holds out a sandwich) See, perfectly good sandwich!**

**Mety: (Takes the sandwich) Thank you.**

**Plushie: See, good sandwi- WAIT A MINUTE!**

**Mety: And the realization sets in…**

**Plushie: You tricked me!**

**Mety: Yes, and I got a sandwich, so I consider it a double win.**

**Tekko: Uh… okay…? So anyways, we didn't get our usual review from Meg yet, so that's it for the reviews!**

**Plushie: I guess that means we're done!**

**Mety: (Pointing at the sandwich) Ya know, this is a really good sandwich!**

**Plushie: Quit bragging about your manipulative ways!**

**Sword: Well then… if the chapter's over…**

**Blade: And I'm pretty sure it is…**

**Sword and Blade: See you all next time!**


	25. Sometimes, It's Best Not To Ask

**Plushie: Updating. Updating. Updating. UPDATING!**

**Mety: Holy crap! You're updating the story again already!**

**Plushie: This is my last day of summer! That means when school starts, I'll have no time to update for a couple months, so I'm getting it aside now.**

**Mety: Uh… makes sense, I guess…**

**Fuzen: So then why don't you make this easier and just start the damn story…**

**Plushie: Good point!**

"M-Mommy!" Cream shrieked and the little girl covered her ears, trying to soften the noise. "No! No! No! No! _Noooo!_ No way! You have got to have me confused with someone else!"

The little girl balled up her fist and held it to her mouth, tilting her head to the left, still sitting on Cream's lap. "Do I? You're not Cream Rikka Noyuki? Hmmm… Maybe I should find mommy's friend, Brownie. Brownie will help me find mommy…"

Cream froze. Yup, this girl was talking about her. "I guess I-I'm your mommy…" She turned her head away and began to mutter to herself. "How the hell did this happen! I don't even remember doing anything dirty I-"

"Mommy?" The girl questioned, trying to get Cream's attention..

"Yeah?" Cream laughed nervously. "Um… m-mommy doesn't remember your name so…"

"Awai!" The girl replied. "My names Awai!"

"Okay Awai, why don't we-"

"Where's Daddy? I found Mommy, now I need to find Daddy!"

Cream began to panic. _'That's right! I never thought about a father! If I'm this girl's mother… then who the hell is the father!'_ "Um… Daddy is who?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

"Daddy is Awai's daddy!" Awai stated simply.

Cream began to laugh even more. "N-No, I-I meant, w-what's Daddy's name? D-Do you know Daddy's name?"

Awai's face lit up. "Yeah! Yeah! I know Daddy's name!"

Cream's eye twitched. Was it just her, or was Awai really good at unintentionally avoiding the subject. "So… w-what is Daddy's name?"

Awai just smiled sweetly. "_Ice_!"

Cream nearly had a heart attack.

XXXXX

Pain came rushing over Ice before he even managed to become fully awake.

His head hurt.

His stomach hurt.

His wrist hurt.

He just plain hurt.

Finally he forced his eyes open.

His surroundings were simple, a very large room, completely concrete, the walls very far away, the ceiling was extremely high, it was overall confusing. The only wall he was close to, was the wall he was chained against.

He was in a standing position, his ankles shackled to the wall along with his wrists, his arms in a 'v' shape, his hands by his head. There wasn't actually any chain, so he couldn't move much, only his torso and head. They were more like handcuffs, only just the cuffs, and they were jutting halfway out of the wall, which was actually a slab in the middle of the room upon further inspection.

For the moment, he seemed to be alone.

Ice began to question himself at that point. Should he go back to sleep? Or stay awake? Call for help? Or stay silent? Cry in pain? Or just bear it? One thing he didn't have to question, was escape. He could not escape. The cuffs were too tight for him to teleport away, and too strong for him to break free. So he decided to just wait patiently for something to happen.

Luckily, and unluckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"So, you're awake…" Fuzen muttered as he teleported into the room.

Fear began to engulf and choke Ice once he saw the twisted smile on Fuzen's face and the sword he was carrying next to him.

"Wha… What are you going to do to me…?" Ice managed to choke out in a stuttering voice.

Fuzen's grin grew. "Isn't it obvious?" Ice did not like the look in Fuzen's eyes, a look of blood-thirst and insanity. Fuzen suddenly burst into laughter, he couldn't control himself, this was all too much fun!

Somehow, this made Ice even more afraid. _'He's lost his mind!' _Ice panicked to himself._ 'He's gone insane!'_

Slowly, Fuzen calmed down, though his grin only grew. "As I was saying…" He held the tip of the sword under Ice's chin, a little drop of blood rolling down the blade as he tilted Ice's head up, making sure he had eye contact.

"_I'm going to torture you._" There was no mercy in Fuzen's voice, and there never would be.

**Ice: I feel like I'm going to be experiencing some excruciating pain next chapter…**

**Plushie: Oh, most definitely!**

**Ice: (Sarcastically) That's great…**

**Plushie: Also, just thought I'd let everyone know, I hate the little girl, I hate her plot. It's annoying. However, I promised my friend four years ago that it would be part of the story, and I'm still not going back on that promise, besides, if I got rid of the little girl and her part in the story… there would be a pretty big plot hole… I've already had to deal with plot holes by covering them with shitty patches back in book two; I'm not doing it again! So, that aside, don't expect much background on the little girl, you just need to know the just of her, besides, she wont be around for long.**

**Mety: On to the reviews, so we can get this done and posted.**

**Tekko: Our only review, because we updated so quickly, is from Hated-ppl-friend!**

ICE AND CREAM HAD A... EEEEEPPPPP! I KNEW IT! Well not really i just wish I knew it... STILL! CONGRATS! Here have a cigar... It's tradition right... Anyway! Fuzen! Please accept me I will swear an oath to do an awesome magical spell that will heal you every time you get hurt! I don't even care if you just use me! I would glomp you unless you ask for a hug (Haha that'll happen)! Yeah just frikin accept me! I love you Fuzen! Ok anyway... Thank you for updating so soon plushi i give you a cookie and leave Ice cream for celebration! So yeah enjoy Love you alls! BYE BYE!

**Plushie: Or did they…?**

**Ice: What! I never had a kid! I do not remember a kid, ever! (Gets handed a cigar) Uh… I don't smoke!**

**Fuzen: (grumbles a bit) Okay, you know what, fine! I accept you as a fangirl, I accept you as a neutral person, all right, you're not my friend, but your not my enemy, will you be satisfied with that? Now leave me alone! That's all you're getting, I hope you know that! (Hides under his dodecahedron) You all know how much I hate people…**

**Plushie: (takes the cookie and chews on it) Cookie…**

**Tekko: (spazzes out over the ice-cream) Ice-cream!**

**Plushie: Whelp, that's it I guess! This chapter was short, short, short!**

**Mety: Wait… how many chapters are left anyways?**

**Plushie: I don't know, because I've been slacking on the rough draft, but probably three, five at the most…**

**Tekko: Um, well, see you all next time!**

**Brownie, Sword, Blade and Neoson: Why didn't we have any screen time?**


End file.
